A Promise Kept
by waltzalascherzo
Summary: After a timely conversation with Archie, Henry and Regina begin to mend the road they travel together. When Snow and Emma suddenly reappear in Storybrooke, Regina must forge new alliances while trying to find the person she's going to become. (Prequel to Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare; mild Swan Queen, multiple character growth.)
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dreamwalker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering around Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare. This story will be up by the end of November. It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with A Promise Kept. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately.

**Chapter Notes: **While the main characters are Regina Mills and Emma Swan, this chapter features the males of OUaT. They play an integral part in the arc, so please bear with this beast of a chapter. Swan Queen will be reunited, however the romance will likely not fully develop in this story.

* * *

Jiminy knew when someone gave up. A person would erase all traces of caring from their lives, a coat of indifference varnishing the layers of anger and regret. In times of great turmoil, what one would do or how they would react was indicative of their real feelings- a moment when their true heart spoke.

_"Maybe my mom can do something!"_

Henry Mills had been through a lot the past yea— finding his birth mother, learning about a different world, realizing how his mother had manipulated him and the town for years. Things like that are not so easily to overcome, taking years to get over, if it all. It wasn't that Jiminy felt an overpowering affection for the deposed Mayor, the former Evil Queen; he was all too aware of her actions, past and present. Yet he was an embodiment of a conscience- he could see things, people, in a way different than others. A belief, an empathy, which made him see things where others could not.

Jiminy knew that in her own twisted way, Regina loved Henry, and, despite their troubles, a part of Henry still loved her, too.

If anyone was capable of redemption it would have to be accomplished with understanding, compassion and love. Snow White, who had erased all love from her heart in order to forget the pain caused by it, had been found again by love. Magic erased it; a magic more powerful replaced it. Jiminy believed that even if one buried the feelings deep down they could still be recovered. It would be an arduous, painful process to be sure, but one worth making.

Even before Henry unconsciously admitted to his deepest feelings, Jiminy knew that the blind vengeance toward Regina wouldn't solve anything. He knew firsthand how quickly and painfully that could backfire. When he saw the mob begin to form, chanting the rather common "kill the witch" he knew that he had to find Emma. The Saviour would be the only one capable of stopping the rage-filled citizens, a power within her that made others _believe_.

He had to admit he was taken aback by how quickly Emma rushed to Regina's defence. Having been caught in several of their possessive spats, he knew that there was no love lost between them. Something had changed between them and he was sure that something was their shared love for Henry. Regina had helped break her own curse due to her love for her son and Jiminy believed Emma also saw that, to the truth of Regina's heart, however dark and buried it may be. Snow helping to defend Regina also astonished Jiminy but he supposed that all were capable of change and empathy.

When Jiminy attempted to lend his support to Regina he was not at all surprised by her expected reluctance in the form of snide remarks. Having lived for so long gave Jiminy the insight to know that one could never change or open up until one wanted to. He would wait.

Several days later a faint rap against his office door alerted Jiminy to the nature of his new client. Opening the door he quickly took in Regina, eyes a little sunken, pallor in her face, a barely disguised fidgeting in her hands. She looked every bit the addict and her flat statement of her length of time not using magic only cemented his suspicions.

"Please come in," Jiminy had said, mind already whirring. He didn't know an awful lot about magic but, judging from Regina's reactions, it seemed much like a drug— at least the type of magic she used. He couldn't be sure, not without asking the fairies, but his diagnosis would have to do.

Regina and he had talked at length about her attempts at changing herself, for Henry. When Jiminy pointed out that Regina wouldn't be able to truly change unless she wanted it for herself, she had merely glared sullenly at him, a smile coming to his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Regina had snapped, crossing her arms.

Jiminy smiled in a more placating manner. "It's just, Henry made that exact face many times." Regina's posture relaxed slightly, eyes softening in a dangerously misty fashion. "I can see where he gets a lot of it from," he added gently when Regina furiously rubbed at her eyes. He wondered if all she saw now when she looked at Henry was Emma.

Soon after that Regina had enough and tromped out petulantly and Jiminy had leaned back into his chair. What he said to Regina was true but due to her nature and reluctance to expound about her past, he didn't have a clear channel in which to help her.

Regina was used to give and take- a method she took to the extremes. To reach her presently, Jiminy would have to play her games, by her rules, until they crumbled away in the face of truth.

* * *

"Jiminy!" Charming exclaimed in surprise as he opened the door to reveal his old friend.

"Hello," Jiminy replied, albeit less enthusiastically. "I hope this isn't too late of an hour to stop by."

Charming shook his head, beckoning Jiminy inside. "Not at all, Henry and I just got back from Granny's."

Smiling, Jiminy stepped over the threshold to Mary Margaret's apartment and had to repress a chuckle at the disarray he saw. "That's good. I'm actually here to talk to Henry." At Charming's confused frown, he amended, "about his mother."

Leaning against the back of the door, Charming folded his arms. "Emma will be alright— she's with Snow. I will find them."

"I don't doubt that," Jiminy shook his head. "I meant Regina."

Charming stiffened. "Emma," he emphasized, "is Henry's mother."

"That's true," Jiminy said, adjusting his glasses, "but Regina did raise him for nearly his entire life."

It appeared Charming had the sense to accept that one. "Henry has me, we're doing alright," Charming insisted and Jiminy had to wonder who he was trying to convince. "No offense, Jiminy, but the only reason Henry saw you was because Regina was manipulating him, someone she claims to love."

"I know that," Jiminy raised his eyebrow and Charming scratched his neck. "Henry is also my friend, and you know there is nothing wrong with talking about your feelings. Letting them build up inside you, buried and forgotten doesn't lead to happy endings," he said gently. Charming's posture relaxed as he took in Jiminy's words.

"Like Regina," he clarified to which Jiminy nodded. "I know Emma said not to hurt her, but it's tough, you know? Everything Regina's done to my family, the whole town…that's not easy to let slide?" He looked at Jiminy, features conflicted.

"It shouldn't be," Jiminy nodded.

"She did alright by letting Henry come back to me but that doesn't excuse what she did in the first place." Charming's eyes hardened.

"I'm not trying to excuse her behavior," Jiminy shook his head. "I'm well aware of what she's done but she has to start somewhere. It's hard to understand the reasons behind such terrible actions. We may never understand but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't show compassion toward someone, especially one who is trying to change themselves."

Drawing in a long breath, Charming shut his eyes. "Regina called to let me know that Henry was in danger. She told me that she didn't think Henry would go with her. She let me take care of it. I…"he paused, releasing a deep sigh. "…wouldn't have thought she would do a thing like that." Charming stalked off from the doorway and paced for a few moments, rubbing the back of his neck furiously. "I called her 'mom' to Henry." He turned a pained look to Henry. "I don't know, I can't think about Regina now, I've got to concentrate on taking care of Henry and finding Emma and Snow."

Acquiescing to Charming's hint that the conversation was over, Jiminy nodded. "That's a good way of looking at it. You don't have to. Just because people talk about things doesn't mean that they get better. There's lots of work that needs to be done. I'd–I'd just like to talk to Henry."

Charming nodded and turned to the stairs only to find Henry sitting stone-faced on the steps. "Henry," he began but Henry tore up the stairs. "Maybe you'd better leave," he said to Jiminy.

"He's confused; perhaps I can try talking to him?" Jiminy countered. Charming nodded slowly.

"I was so upset about not being there for Emma, I jumped on the chance to take care of Henry," Charming started, blinking rapidly a few times. "I guess I don't know a whole lot about parenting."

Jiminy laid a hand on Charming's shoulder. "No one does, not really, not until they are faced with the challenge itself. It's a relationship much like any other, one that takes time and effort, that has bumps on the way, but everything will work out," he reassured, a small grin coming to Charming's face.

Gingerly taking the steps one at a time, Jiminy drew in a focused breath as he arrived at the top of the steps, looking around to find Henry in one of the bedrooms, sitting dejectedly on the bed.

"Hey, Henry," Jiminy called by way of greeting.

A forlorn look was tossed away quickly as Henry looked up to Jiminy. He continued to adopt a steely glare quite reminiscent of Regina as Jiminy sat next to him.

"It's been awhile since we've talked, Henry."

"The only reason I saw you was because she wanted to make me and everyone think I was crazy." Henry skulked.

"But you aren't, you were right," Jiminy affirmed and Henry's frown softened slightly. "How did you feel when everyone knew you were right?" Henry shifted but didn't say anything. Jiminy tried another tack. "Regina did manipulate you, she is the Evil Queen." At Henry's shoulders slumping, Jiminy said "Did she talk to you about that?"

Henry turned to face Jiminy fully. He glared sullenly. "It doesn't matter. She did it; talking about it doesn't take back what she did. She's not my mom," he added.

"Do you really believe that?" Jiminy gently inquired as Henry stubbornly turned away. "I think your mom understands that words don't take back actions. I know she's trying to change for you. She feels badly for how she's treated you…"

"No she doesn't!" Henry whirled around and shot up from the bed. "She's _evil_! She doesn't regret anything else because she only cares about having me back! That's the only reason she does anything. She's manipulating you like before."

Jiminy's calm didn't waver in the face of Henry's rage. "She did do that before– but that was before you helped me find myself again. Do you remember that?"

Henry sat down slowly, face still scrunched in agitation.

"It's true that the reason she's trying to change now is because of you. Before you she had nothing else to care about, and she became afraid of losing you."

"That's why she hates Emma," Henry supplied. "She wants me all to herself, like a pet or something."

Jiminy sighed softly. "In a way, yes. Like many others, when she wants something and has it, she holds on tightly." Henry looked away quickly at Jiminy's last words. "Your…grandpa…told me you were in danger. What happened?"

Henry sighed and looked straight ahead, so that Jiminy saw his agitated profile. "I called her and had her go to Granny's while I took her skeleton keys. She keeps everything in her crypt," he soldiered on quickly as Jiminy looked at him sharply, "I just wanted to find something to help bring Emma and Mary Margaret back, she has all kinds of things in there, I thought I could find something, I was tired of not doing anything, it's not like how I thought things would be," he tapered off as Jiminy laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Henry," Jiminy intoned sternly, "that was extremely dangerous. You've read the book; you know our land was full of dangerous things and darkness. You know of her time as the Evil Queen, that there could be deadly things lying in her vault. Why didn't you tell David, at least, of what you were doing?"

"Emma wouldn't have told anyone, she'd have just done it," Henry said querulously.

Emma wouldn't have been so sloppy, Jiminy thought to himself.

"I just wanted to help," Henry's thunderous expression lifted.

"I know you did," Jiminy rubbed Henry's shoulder comfortingly. "But that doesn't excuse what you did. You placed yourself in danger and deliberately lied to someone, your mother, no less. That's not what we do," he added, knowing that Henry would catch the unsaid portion.

Henry looked appropriately curtailed. It was a hard lesson to learn and Jiminy did not like making Henry feel guilt but it was something he needed to hear. He idly wondered why Charming hadn't scolded Henry in the first place, and decided that Charming was probably too relieved at Henry's safety and, added to his lack of parental skills, was likely to have overlooked the opportunity. Jiminy would have to speak with him later.

"That's not what you thought she would do, is it?"

At Jiminy's words Henry lost the guilty look in his eyes. "What?"

"What you said before, about keeping you all to herself. I assume you didn't show up to the meeting you scheduled with Regina?" Henry's eyes cut to the floor.

"So when she realized what you must have done, she called your Grandpa, one of her greatest, enemies, so to speak and waited. He told me that she was afraid you wouldn't go with her and she wanted you to be safe. Do you think Regina would have done that before?"

Henry's frown softened. "No…but when we were in the mine, she let Emma come down to rescue us. And she helped Emma when I was…"he trailed off, anger clouding his features once more. "She tried to kill Emma! I died!" He sobbed and turned into Jiminy's chest.

Jiminy held Henry tightly as his cries echoed throughout the room. He was a little amazed that Charming hadn't burst in by this point but perhaps he understood that Henry needed this moment. "You're alright now." Henry shook his head fiercely but didn't elucidate further. They stayed like that for several minutes until Henry's sobs abated. Jiminy sensed there was more about that but it appeared Henry was unwilling to talk about it further at the time. He went back to the topic of Regina. "When that happened, Regina knew that your safety came first, like Emma did, over their own needs and desires. Then she let you go with Emma then, and again with David after Emma left and once more after she tried to force you to stay with her. Did you know that letting someone you love go is one of the hardest things to do?"

Henry pulled back slightly, sniffing, to look Jiminy in the eyes. "Emma said she gave me up for adoption so she could give me my best chance."

"Exactly," Jiminy nodded. "Regina is in a place where she needs to heal herself and knows that she can't provide you with what you need. So she let you go, too." At Henry bunching his brows together, Jiminy turned them so they were facing and placed both hands on Henry's shoulder and looked him square in the eye. "That doesn't mean that either Emma or Regina abandoned you or love you any less. They both still love you deeply."

Henry swallowed.

Jiminy dropped his hands from Henry's shoulders but Henry scooted closer to him on the mattress. "Tell me what you know about addiction, Henry."

Confused by the abrupt topic change, Henry floundered for a moment to answer. "Isn't it like when you become too attached to something you can't let it go?"

"That's a very good way of putting it," Jiminy encouraged. "It's defined by being a persistent and compulsive dependence on a behavior or substance. Magic, at least magic like the one your mom uses, is like a drug. It gets inside the blood and every part of the body aches for it. For someone who has used that for as long a time, and from a lonely, sad place as your mother likely has, its hold is very tight. It's been a struggle for her, but I think you'll be surprised by how much she's trying to avoid using it. She came to talk to me about it. Today," Jiminy added upon Henry's startled look.

"She's used magic to hurt people. Like making Emma go away."

Jiminy tilted his head. "Really? Do you know what happened?"

"No," Henry admitted at length. "Grandpa wouldn't tell me what happened; just that Emma and Mary Margaret were gone. I know they were trying to get the Wraith to go away. She couldn't use magic before, but I guess she found a way to because when I got there with Ruby she had Grandpa held against the wall with magic."

"But she couldn't use it before?" Jiminy was confused. If Regina had magic then why did she wait so long to try and take Henry back?

"Yeah, I don't know how it happened," Henry frowned.

"Henry," Jiminy said quietly, waiting until Henry looked back. "Words don't excuse a person's actions or repair damage that's been done. No matter what Regina does, it will never be enough. It won't change the past or right her wrongs. There's only so much she can do, and the rest has to be forgiveness, something that doesn't come easily or quickly. But…words are a good place to start. You know how much trouble she has being honest and open about herself, but, I think, for you, she will try." At Henry's perplexed look, Jiminy smiled. "This _is_ something that only you can do, Henry. You can help her save herself."

Henry's lower lip trembled perilously. "She talked to me when she let me go back with Grandpa. She said that she was sorry for lying to me and that she made me feel like I didn't know who I was." The words came tumbling out, followed closely by tears. "She said she remembered that if she held onto me too tight that it wouldn't make me love her and that she wants me to want to be with her because I wanted to, not by using force or magic on me, that she wanted to redeem herself." He choked a little on his next words. "A–and she said she wasn't capable of loving for a long time and that she doesn't know how to love well! B–but–"

Jiminy enfolded Henry in his arms once more as Henry clung tightly to him. "I never believed her when she said that she loved me, but I still can't—"he stopped.

"You don't have to feel guilty for loving her, Henry," Jiminy said and was relieved when Henry didn't stiffen or snap back. "It's a process, but, hopefully, one day, when she says that, you'll both believe it."

* * *

Henry smiled wryly at the foal. "So when are we going to be friends so we can go out for a ride? I'd like to show Emma and Mary Margaret when they get back. Which is soon," he waggled a finger in front of the foals nose, who responded by nickering softly against his hand. Grandpa said he'd find them soon, and he always found Snow White. The Book said so…

Sighing, Henry let the brush go slack against the foal's mane. The book was reality, but there was still so much left out of it, many stories that were never included in the pages, like his– Regina's. It had only been a couple of days since he talked with Jiminy but their conversation left a burden on his shoulders that Henry could swear he felt every second he was awake. Between that and his nightmares, Henry felt exhausted all day, like he would never feel rested again.

Sometimes he felt an overwhelming sense of anger and regret, much like he surmised that Snow and the others felt towards Regina. At those times he couldn't fathom how she could be forgiven or find it in him to care why she was like that. He never before wanted to know how or why she wound up like she did– he doubted anyone did. Snow White wanted to know why Regina hated her, but not why Regina was the way she was. If anyone would've cared, it would have been Emma, the Saviour. After Jiminy left, Henry got into bed, thinking, as he always did, about Emma. Despite his anger at Regina, Jiminy's words had resounded in him, gently whispering to him that the Saviour was destined to save everyone. Everyone, including the Evil Queen. As Henry thought about it further, he thought that perhaps she was the one who needed to be saved most of all.

Henry was broken out of his pensive reverie by the horses in the stable stomping and neighing loudly. He felt an irrational and inexplicable fear travel down his spine and seeping into his limbs. He turned to come face–to–face with a strangely dressed man. He had a wild, almost displaced look about him, eyes bouncing back and forth. It was then that Henry noticed the man's arms were coated in red—blood.

"Hey, are you alright?" Henry asked. "Do you need help–"he was cut off as the man advanced on him and lifted him by his neck, the cold fingers clamping down in a vice–grip.

_Emma_, Henry screamed in his head, mouth open in a desperate attempt to take in air. _Mom_…

"Daniel!"

Henry's whole body thrummed with relief, despite still being caught in a choke–hold. She had come–to save him.

Regina stood rigidly, a deathly pallor to her face, as David stood next to her, seemingly waiting to spring into action.

"Daniel," Regina repeated, firmer this time, to the man holding Henry aloft. "Let. Him. Go." She demanded in a tone that brokered no argument. It reminded Henry of how she used to sound, yet there wasn't an underlying bite to her words, only a sort of sad resignation.

The man grunted and scrunched his eyes in pain and abruptly released Henry who went crashing to the floor. David rushed to Henry's side and lifted him by his elbow, tossing him toward the exit. "Get out of here, Henry!" He bit out before turning to rush back to Regina and the man.

Henry bolted as quickly as he could, gasping in air and rubbing his throat. He didn't stop until he reached the side of the sturdy pick–up truck that Grandpa drove. He took in huge lungfuls of air, relishing the feeling of the oxygen permeating through his body. The sounds of the scuffle inside the stable reached his ears, snapping him back into reality.

_Mom_, he thought fleetingly. His fear pressed him tighter to the car door, torn between wanting to help and obeying his Grandpa's orders. Things quieted down suddenly and a few moments later David strode out of the stable, a dark expression on his face which immediately lightened upon seeing Henry. Henry ran towards him and into his arms, relaxing at the strong embrace.

"You alright, Henry?" David leant down to look Henry in the eyes.

"Yeah," Henry whispered as David looked over his neck, no doubt eyeing the bruises forming there.

"Okay, let's get you home," he went for Henry's hand but Henry yanked it away.

"What about my mom?" His eyes shone against his will, more so when David's face contorted with anger.

"She'll be fine– let's get you out of here."

"No!" Henry yelled, oblivious to the pain in his throat that the exclamation caused. "We _can't_ _leave her_ with that man!"

Henry loved his Grandpa but after Archie's words, he knew he couldn't stand by and let things happen to his mother. He had pleaded with Emma to protect her, and he had let them both down. Saving his mom _was_ something only he could do, and the good guys never abandoned someone, even someone as vile as the Evil Queen.

David sighed, his brows unfurrowing. "Do you know who that man is, Henry?"

Henry shook his head. The man wasn't in the Book nor had he seen him around town.

"That's Regina's True Love, Daniel." At Henry's shocked expression, David laid a hand on his shoulder. "…his death was what caused your mom to hate Snow, to make the Curse, everything."

Henry blinked rapidly. "But he's alive…"

"Dr. Whale brought him back to life somehow, using one of the hearts from Regina's vault."

Henry shivered at the mention of the vault and his failed expedition into it. "But he's not the same, is he?"

Glancing back to the stable, Charming replied with a soft "No."

"Then we've got to help her, she would do _anything_ for someone she loves!" Henry yanked David's arm, pulling him toward the stable.

There was only a mild resistance before David strode ahead of Henry, hand moving to grasp Henry's. "Okay, but if I tell you to run, you _run_, got it?"

Henry nodded as they entered the stable to find only Regina and her sobs, broken as her heart likely was, Henry guessed. He heard his grandpa sigh deeply but dropped his hand and moved towards his mother. Henry was unsure of how to handle the shattered woman before her, confusion at this strange side of her, residual anger and resentment bubbling up into his mouth and souring his mouth. He remembered Emma's face and how she had ruffled his hair. "Let's go," he says instead and offers his hand to his mother.

Regina's eyes lift to his own, a glazed look dissipating as she glanced from his eyes to his outstretched hand, as if it were a spectre from a dream. She shakily moved it towards his own, keeping eye contact, as if to check if he would retract it.

Henry wanted to.

Instead, as her fingers gingerly grazed his own, a chill coating them, he grasped hers all the more firmly and turned around and led her to the truck, David's contemplative look following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Quote used is from Batman Begins, another thing I do not own any part of.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dream-Walker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Evil Regal Mafia Coven, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare. It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with A Promise Kept. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

Please read this link to my tumblr for an idea for how I will be handling the Regina/Henry dynamic.

post/36577810048/can-we-talk-about-how-adorable-henry-

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! Whereas last chapter is what I viewed as "missing scenes" from canon, this chapter takes us up to scenes from and including "Into the Deep." Towards the end of the chapter is where I will officially be deviating permanently from canon.

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

Regina Mills fidgeted with her sleeves as she stood before the entrance to Mary Margaret's apartment. She had been in a daze since Henry and David had dropped her off at her mausoleum of a house after the incident with Daniel, a few days ago. Regina had gone through the movements that she had done for years, a precise adherence to a strict schedule that she had never before wavered from.

She was prepping breakfast when it first happened. A vision, or perhaps a memory, itched at the corner of her mind, spilling into the edges of her eyes: an older Henry, laughing as he was sandwiched between her and Em—Swan. Regina felt her apprehension rise as she moved her way towards the couch, inching closer to the vision that resided there. She could feel the heat and weight of Henry's body pressed into her and Swan, and she was aghast to notice that Emma's fingers had found their way into her hair. It was a picture of everything she had ever imagined life could have been with Daniel— a deep, melancholy ache in her chest that she had long since denied giving credence to.

This morning she had dreamt of a time in the diner with Emma, Henry, David and Snow, all five of them chatting merrily away. Just like when she experienced the vision in her home, in the dream Regina could also feel her environment, as if she were merely reliving it again. There was a strange sort of magic that clouded everything over, one that was achingly familiar and all-together foreign. It irritated Regina—she had never felt magic quite like that before, not during all the training she had with Rumplestiltskin and definitely not when she used Cora's book as a shortcut to magic. She felt guilty—she didn't know if she was using this magic unconsciously or if it was some sort of permanent fixture, lurking deep in her blood, waiting…for what, Regina couldn't fathom. All she could tell was that it somehow wasn't of an insidious sort, and that frightened her more than anything else.

Regina was startled out of her thoughts as David opened the door. They stared at each other for several moments before he stepped aside with an inclination of his head and she walked in with less of a strut than she normally would have used.

"Thanks for coming," David's tenor spoke softly from behind Regina as he shut the door.

Regina twirled around in surprise. "It's no problem. Especially where Henry is concerned," she recovered quickly.

"Yeah, about that," David scratched his neck. "He's been having nightmares lately, and I don't want to leave him alone."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Regina asked "Did he mention what they were about?"

At this, David folded his arms and glared at her. "It sounds a lot like the nightmares Snow had, after I woke her up from your curse," he spat and Regina sneered straight back.

"I didn't intend for Henry to be afflicted by the curse. That was for your daughter," she snarled and David stepped closer and they stood there in silence for several moments, sizing the other up.

"I don't trust you," David finally says and Regina feels a bit of the Evil Queen crawling into her stance.

"As you shouldn't."

"But…you are Henry's mother, too," David's face relaxes and Regina feels her jaw drop of its own accord. "I trust in your love for Henry."

Regina clambered for a reply before remembering her session with Jiminy after using magic on Daniel. "Do you truly believe that I'm capable of love," and she didn't know who she was asking it to.

David stepped back slightly from Regina's personal space and looked to the side thoughtfully for a few moments. "You know, Snow sometimes would talk about when she first met you." Regina felt her heart fill with regret and bitterness all at once. "So if you were capable of love once before, I think you could be once again," and he turns to smile at Regina. "I haven't been a very good 'good guy' lately," he sardonically laughs at himself and Regina resists the instinct to roll her eyes. "Or a very good parent to Henry."

Regina is surprised by this admission. "That's not entirely true," she ventures and it's clearly a shock to them both.

"Yeah, I kind of have, but thanks." Shuffling their feet awkwardly, David and Regina look away before things became too much. "And I'm sorry."

Perplexed, Regina inclines her head.

"For what happened with Daniel. And if I hurt you," he stammered. It was apparent this was difficult for him and Regina could relate. Her session with Jiminy was pretty much a jumble of tears, rage and dreadful admissions, and she wondered if he had a word with David on how to handle his feelings as well. She was reluctantly grateful for the foresight.

"Thank you," she says quietly. Desperate for an escape, Regina looks for Henry. "Is he upstairs?"

David gratefully nods. "Yeah, he's in Emma's room. I'll have my cell with me, so let me know if anything happens, alright?" He moves to the door.

"I will," Regina promises as he looks back to her. "I won't let anything happen to him, and I will find out more about the nightmares," and they exchange a brief smile as he walks out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

It had only been about twenty minutes since she had pulled up a chair next to Henry when he jolted awake. He looked quizzically at her before asking why she was there.

Regina was initially hurt but reminded herself that he didn't live with her anymore and that she wasn't expected. "David had an emergency and called me to come and watch over you while he was gone. Now," she injected a light firmness in her voice that she hoped wasn't overpowering, "what's this about having nightmares?"

Henry gulped slightly as if he didn't want to tell her but made to move out of the bed when he yelped in pain and clutched at his forearm.

Regina immediately became concerned and gently grasped at his arm and yanked his sleeve up to reveal a dreadful–and fresh– burn. They locked gazes and Regina steeled herself for what she had to do.

"Henry, was this burn here before you went asleep?"

"No," Henry shook his head, valiantly keeping a handle on his pain. Regina was simultaneously proud and heartbroken. "The nightmares…they have fire in them. Did this happen because of that?"

With his eyes shining up to her, open and honest, Regina felt years of betrayals and anger slip away and let go of Henry's arm and hesitantly offered her arms. The awe that she felt when he immediately dove into them was unrivaled. They held each other for a long time as Regina cherished this sign of affection. She had always laid possessive forms of affection upon Henry and he had always sensed that. Now, after she had to endure the agony of seeing Henry– the one she would have spared from her vengeance– suffer from it, did she feel as if she truly understood what was missing. It was so long ago that she had given or received affection without a price and here it was being freely given, despite the wrongs still stewing between them.

Regina believed she could never express her love for Henry.

"Let's go take care of this burn," she murmured and Henry nodded against her before extricating himself from her. She sent him a fleeting smile before they made their way down to the kitchen. Regina led him to the sink where he put his arm under warm water for a few minutes. "Would you care for some cocoa?" Regina offered and bit back a tremulous smile as Henry nodded fervently, one of those hidden smiles trying to make its way to his face.

It was easier said than done and Regina had a sneaking suspicion that Henry was stifling laughter at her expense as she fumbled around the kitchen, opening cupboard after cupboard in her search for the proper ingredients. Surprisingly enough, she didn't feel threatened or insulted by his laughter, sensing that it wasn't mocking. Another strange thing for her.

Eventually she was victorious and set a mug in front of Henry before heading over and digging through her purse for her phone.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what, Henry?" She answered, feeling her irritation rise before squelching it.

"That I liked cinnamon in my cocoa?" His tone was curious.

"Snow liked it that way, too," she responded absently. Fishing deeper into her purse, Regina finally found purchase and turned to see Henry gazing at her with a smile playing on his lips. Only then did Regina realize that her honesty had tumbled its way out of her naturally. She smiled back. "I'm going to call Gold and see if there's anything he can do about your nightmares."

Henry's smile disappeared. "But you said there's always a price."

"I know, but I will pay for it," Regina said and tried to miss the frown on his face.

* * *

"Once you control something, you need no longer fear it," Gold intoned and Regina shivered at his words.

She wanted desperately to switch back to that mindset, for ever since she had returned Henry to David, she had been plagued by her own nightmares, visions of her past and now these strange magical ones. Regina feared her lack of fear at those the most. Jiminy had offered weekly sessions and Regina had been making good on her promise to Henry but now that he was in danger, her desire to use magic increased heavily.

"What's your price?" She asked warily.

Gold merely shook his head. "For a house call? That would be too much for you to pay," he taunted softly, anger at their history rumbling below his soft words. "But for Henry? Consider it a gift."

Henry leaned back into Regina more, apparently equally wary as his mother.

After Gold had gathered his supplies and Regina had locked the door behind him, she turned to see Henry fidgeting with his hands. "What is it, Henry," she gently inquired.

"Do you think we could go to the stables?" He asked at length.

Regina felt her chest constrict painfully and was aware of it showing on her face. She had promised Jiminy and Henry that she would be more honest and was surprised to see how rapidly her body had readjusted to the behaviour. As she looked at Henry, she realized that he knew exactly why they had to go there.

"Okay," she softly said.

* * *

After shooting off a text updating David of the situation and their whereabouts, Regina drove Henry to the stables, a silence in the car muffling her thoughts. They exited the car and went into the stables, Henry's boyish enthusiasm getting the best of him, and he bounded towards the stall his foal was in. He looked expectantly up at her as she joined him.

"Beautiful, dear," she murmured and stifled her sob as the foal nudged her hand.

"David told me that Daniel was your True Love." Regina turned to face Henry, an inquisitive look on his face. "Why wasn't that in the Book?"

Regina sighed. "I don't know who wrote the Book, dear. Very few people knew of Daniel." She was surprised that she could say his name without pain.

Henry looked cross. "It would have helped."

"Helped?" Regina echoed and Henry sat down outside the stall and she joined him.

"To understand you," he finished and Regina felt her heart tear into pieces.

"You really want to understand me?" She asked uncertainly.

Henry looked away from her for a moment. "Jiminy said it would help."

And all at once Regina got at what Henry was alluding to. The urge to reach for him was overwhelming. "Sometimes it does, "she said. "I've been…working on being more honest with myself, and everyone." She waited until Henry faced her again. "What, what would you care to ask, dear?"

This admission took Henry a few moments to process. "Tell me about Daniel."

Regina gulped and looked to the ground. "I loved him. He was sweet and kind and all I ever wanted. He loved me and that's when I learned of a magic stronger than any other."

"True Love," Henry supplied.

Regina nodded. "He was only a stable boy but I didn't care about anything else. My mother wanted me to marry someone of a higher status."

At Henry's quizzical frown, Regina elaborated. "Society was quite different than it is now, here in this world," she explained. "My mother believed that one should marry for power, wealth, status, much like many others, I suppose," she added. "People didn't oft marry for love, and even rarer was True Love. Many people never even met their True Loves."

"Loves?" Henry echoed. "A person could have more than one?"

Regina nodded. "Your parents had each other and Emma, and she has you." This admission was so painful that Regina had to wrap her arms around her middle to hold in the feelings.

"So True Love isn't always romantic?" Regina shook her head. "But they could have multiple True Loves?"

Regina had no idea where his insistence came from but she nodded anyway. "I would suppose so. I actually don't know for a fact, but I would presume it to be true."

Henry thought about that for a few moments. "What happened to Daniel?"

Regina couldn't control the quiver in her lower lip. "He was murdered, by my mother."

"What!" Henry exclaimed, outraged. "Why would she do that?"

"Because I was going to run away with him, and because Snow told her, when I explicitly told her _not to_," Regina snarled, hurt overwhelming her.

"So that's why you hate her," Henry finally said.

"Yes."

They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the sounds of the horses munching away and nickering.

"It must have been hard to kill Daniel," Henry said and Regina looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Mom, I know that's what happened."

"I did use magic, Henry, I'm sorry, I hadn't used it since you left and not since Daniel," Regina quickly reassured.

Henry just gazed at her. "I know," he said simply, as if he believed her words.

"You truly believe me?"

Henry shrugged. "Jiminy told me it was hard for you to let people and things go, and to be honest. If I don't believe in you, who else will? Everyone deserves to have someone believe in them," he said and Regina didn't stop her tears.

"Henry, I'm _sorry_."

He nods.

Regina took a moment to calm herself. "Henry, I need to apologize about what happened to you. About the curse," she added.

At this Henry finally snaps back into an angry mode, arms crossing and a solemn look that was far too reminiscent of Regina's. Jiminy was right in that regard.

"You _killed_ me."

"It was only meant to send Emma to sleep," Regina insisted hastily.

"Why did you do it?"

"She was taking you from me, you just said you knew how hard it was for me to let go," she pleaded but Henry remained stony-faced. "I'm trying now, okay? I know now that I can't control you. When I forced you back home with magic, you said something that reminded me of how alike Cora I was truly becoming…" she trailed off, awash with her most hideous memories. "It was just like what my mother did to me," she trembled.

Henry's frown lessened slightly at that. "You treated me like how your mother treated you?"

Regina nodded tremulously. "And I had to stop it before it became too late. I can't become her; I'm scared to use magic now."

"But you can use it to help people now, like when the Wraith attacked you."

Regina started. "I–I don't know how that happened, Henry. When I tried to take you back, I had used a shortcut to magic, my mother's book of magic," she said. "Gold told me that I should try to relax but it didn't work, not like when the Wraith attacked me. The magic I used then was…unfamiliar," she led off.

"How could you use it, then?"

Regina gulped and debated whether or not she should tell Henry. She had sworn to be honest with him but this was rather far–fetched, even for the reality in which they lived. Regina surmised that nothing short of outright hostility could worsen things with her and Henry now. "I keep having these dreams and visions that seem very…realistic…" she began and was heartened to see Henry adopt a less antagonistic pose. "It's like they're visions of the future…the magic I feel when those happen is extremely similar to the feeling when I used magic with the Wraith. I don't know what it means."

"Future?" Henry pressed.

"Yes," she nodded. "I could see you, grown up a bit, with me, and," she faltered. "Miss Swan, Snow and Charming."

"We were all together?" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes," Regina murmured.

"So if that's a good kind of magic, you can just figure out what's happened, and then you can use it and get Emma and Mary Margaret back!" Henry rushed out, an excited grin breaking his face.

"Henry," Regina sternly said. "I have no idea what these visions mean and it is presumptuous to think that the magic is 'good'," she said, even though she was skeptical of her own words. "But I did promise to help bring them back, and I will help obliterate the curse from you completely," she adds.

Henry, chastened, thinks for several moments about her words. "Can you really do it?"

Regina hesitated but when Henry reached for her hand, a tiny spark tingled in her fingers, a flash of a smile playing across her eyes. "I think so."

* * *

David wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he went upstairs to check on Henry. He thought that maybe Regina would have been relegated to the couch downstairs or maybe was crying in the bathroom or something. Instead he was greeted with a warm welcome from Henry, sitting in bed, nursing a cup of hot chocolate, a very mirror of Regina who had pulled a chair close to his bed. They looked…cozy, he guessed, a lot like a family.

He thought briefly of Snow and Emma. The anger and sadness he expected were replaced by a quiet tenderness.

"Mom said you had a rough day," Henry began, sharing a quick glance with Regina.

"Yes," Regina nodded and they simultaneously turned toward David. He was struck by how similar they truly were, side by side like this. "Is…Ruby alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she is now," he smiled and a sigh of relief escaped Regina as Henry grinned wildly. "But…" he made a fist, "my 'Father'," he bit out, "destroyed Jefferson's hat. So now we have fairy dust but no way to bring Snow and Emma back." Frustrated he sat on the edge of Henry's bed.

Henry shot him a dejected look and stared into his cocoa for awhile. David put his hand on Henry's leg but before he could speak, Regina did.

"Henry," she said and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "If there's one thing I know about your parents…" and here it appeared that Regina restrained herself from rolling her eyes and was ostensibly swallowing back the bile in her throat–a mighty accomplishment, David thought wryly to himself. "It's that they always find each other," she finished with a wistful sort of smile on her face and Henry perked up.

"It's true," David added and Regina closed her eyes to hide her disdain.

"Besides," she said and added her hand next to David's, an act that took him by surprise, "that hat would have been…a less than ideal solution."

"What do you mean?" David turned to her. "It transported them to our world, so it would have been the perfect way to get them back. The fairy dust would have had enough magic to restore its power."

Regina shook her head in a condescending manner. She took a few moments to gather her thoughts before she began her explanation. "First of all, we can only hope that the hat transported them to our world."

"Oh," Henry said. "His hat can go to lots of different worlds."

"Yes," Regina nodded. "We would have had to have enlisted Jefferson to help, something I think he would be reluctant to do, even if I was in no way involved."

"His daughter," Henry said.

Regina smiled tightly. "Yes. Plus, the hat has rules."

"What kind of rules?" David demanded.

"The same number of people that go in go out," Regina stated.

David was curtailed instantly. "You're right," he admitted, "that definitely wouldn't have been the best plan."

The three sat in contemplative silence. "Hey, Gramps," Henry spoke up. "Look what Mr. Gold gave me," and he showed David the necklace hanging on his neck. "It's supposed to help me control the nightmares."

David gingerly touched the necklace and wondered what price was involved for Rumplestiltskin's "help." He turned to Regina.

"Nothing," she answered. "Hopefully it is only a temporary solution." At David's questioning look she elaborated. "I'm going to try to find a way to obliterate the curse."

"It was broken but the effects still linger," David said thoughtfully. "But it's your curse; shouldn't you know how to get rid of it?"

Regina ruefully shook her head. "I simply followed the instructions on how to make the curse. It was already partially done when I…obtained the apple," she hesitated. "I think I may know who created it. This person also happens to be someone we may be able to communicate with in our world."

David and Henry both shared excited grins. "So this person could find Snow and Emma for us?"

"She could," Regina couldn't resist smiling back. "I would have to research a method on how to contact her, if that's alright," she looked to Henry for approval.

"If you need to use magic, you're going to be using it to help people," he gave his assent.

"You did promise to help bring back Snow and Emma," David added, a pleased expression on his face.

"I did," Regina echoed faintly, eyes glazing over at the memory. "Anyway, the way I'm thinking of communicating with her would require you, Henry," she said hesitatingly.

"Really?" Henry enthused.

"Only when we can determine its safety," Regina sternly added and shared a nod with David. "Henry, there are many things David and I don't agree upon. But the one thing we can agree on is that we won't put you in danger."

Henry pouted but David reached over and ruffled his hair. "That's right, Henry. Regina and I have always agreed on that and we always will. Together we will find Emma and Snow."

Reluctantly settling back into his pillows, Henry handed Regina his cup. "Okay," he agreed.

David looked to Regina, who was in the process of balancing the cups and reaching for her coat. "Regina," he started and she turned to him, bewildered. "Maybe you should stay here." Her astonishment and unfettered happiness at the proposal eased the wounds inflicted by her in his heart. "You know, since we're starting plans and all. We need to make sure Henry stays safe."

The smile she gave David was unlike one he had never seen from her.

It made him believe.

* * *

Emma Swan trudged dejectedly through the lush forest, angrily kicking whatever she could in her path. She hated this world, with its stupid ogres and magic, stupid pirates and evil mothers, and her stupid self for not believing in Henry and stupid Regina for starting the whole mess and…

"Emma," Snow called from behind her, breaking up Emma's grumblings. "Are you upset?" She asked, merely for spoken confirmation. She was used to Emma's tantrums back in Storybrooke. Whenever Emma felt her emotions, she either broke things or cried.

Something Snow thought was eerily similar to Regina.

"It's my fault," Emma petulantly cried, turning to face Snow. "Henry's curse, it's all because I didn't believe him. He only ate that turnover to prove to me that magic was real. If I had only listened to him…"

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed and closed the distance between them. "Don't go blaming yourself. Henry _chose_ to do that; you can't blame yourself for his choices. We can go further back and say that Regina was at fault for making the turnover and having the feud with me, that it was my fault that Daniel got killed which made her hate me, that it's Cora's fault for killing him." Snow sighed and shook her head. "We can spend all day playing the blame game but it won't get us anywhere. What we need to concentrate on now is how to get back to Storybrooke. Aurora will be talking to Henry soon to find out what they are doing to help."

Emma's face was scrunched in consternation before a distant look settled over her features. She stared unblinking ahead. "It's all Regina's fault…" she murmured.

Snow truly loved Emma. She was aware of the situation they were in. She remembered how her daughter had made the right choices in Storybrooke, despite likely wanting to do the opposite. Snow recalled when they were in the Sheriff's office after the Wraith attacked and the strange look in Regina's eyes as she gazed at Emma, a new-found respect and something else in there. How proud she was of Emma.

It was hard to believe, but Snow found she understood Regina a lot better than she'd have liked to admit. Something in her told her that Regina wouldn't hurt Emma, and she believed, perhaps not as unerringly as Emma, that Regina wouldn't hurt Henry. She surmised that Emma may possibly understand Regina better than anyone. The abandonment and betrayal they had both experienced, added to their love for Henry, would bind them together closer than anyone else could comprehend.

Snow knew that things would have to be settled between her and Regina, and that they would hopefully be in a place where they could discuss things and start to overcome their grief and anger when she and Emma returned to Storybrooke. To be a family again. She had learned a lot since regaining her memories when Emma broke the curse and Snow would be damned if she didn't learn from her mistakes.

She had to shut this down now, before Emma became the ultimate sacrifice of her and Regina's mistakes—a vessel that harbored only the resentment, bitterness and anger caused by grief and everlasting agony as consequences from poor choices.

Snow would have to do it for Emma.

For Henry.

For Regina.

For Snow.

"I was selfish," Snow admitted quietly, causing Emma to glance sharply at her. "I wanted a mother again. Regina has blamed me for ruining her life, but mostly for the death of Daniel. In a way I was," she admitted softly, voicing her feelings that she had kept hidden for so long, even after being trapped by them in the curse of regrets Regina placed her under. "For so long I was…ignorant…of how my actions had consequences, hurtful consequences, even though I hadn't intended anything of the sort. And Regina…she…" Snow bit off, looking to the side bitterly. "She hurt me. She wanted to make me suffer the way she had, but she…she still let me have her for years. To have a mother again, almost as if she still cared…" she trailed off, eyes becoming misty at the possibility, at the realization that she herself still harbored love for the woman who once saved her and taught her about True Love. The fact that she loved– and likely still did– Regina was probably why she felt such betrayal, hurt and anger at what had transpired between the two of them.

"Regina ordered Graham to kill me because she could never do it herself," Snow was talking mostly to herself at this point but she was aware that she had Emma's full attention. "When she captured your father and I went to negotiate with her…I would have died for him."

Emma's face, which had whitened upon hearing Graham's name, paled further.

"…but…I think…that some small part of her still loved me and that stopped her from killing me. Your father and I have killed many people in the pursuit of our Happy Ending, much like Regina. We are all responsible for the lives we've taken," and Snow is hit by the gravity of her actions. She wondered if Regina hardening her heart was merely a defense mechanism to keep the reality of her decisions at bay. Snow did it herself. "So, please, let's not play the blame game anymore, Emma. I understand that this is a _lot_ to take in and there's a lot of stress, but like I said, let's save this for when we return to Storybrooke and everyone is safe. It won't do to go placing all of the blame on a single person, no matter how easy it may make things."

Emma stared sullenly off into the distance, obviously still skeptical. Snow reached for Emma's hand and she gripped back with only a moment's hesitation. "Regina won't hurt Henry," she said quietly and Emma turned to face her.

"Yeah, I know she won't." Emma replied softly with a despondent look in her eyes, which was all she was willing to give.

* * *

Standing off to the side gave David a clear view of Regina, Henry and Gold. He hadn't missed the way Regina's whole demeanor had shifted when Henry told her that Cora was behind the woes Snow and Emma faced in their home world. David knew of her terrible reputation and it was only solidified when Regina brought Gold back to see Henry, both sporting an unnatural pallor.

Something to have brought Regina and Gold together was something that everyone had to take seriously.

David found himself comforted by the way Regina stood protectively by Henry, her hand on his forehead in a fond caress. David could see the way they instinctively sought each other out for comfort, security and support. The small, intimate gesture eased his mind, and the way Henry was gazing up at her was one of the most beautiful things David had ever seen. Despite their confrontational pasts and the awkward civility resulting as they put aside their differences for teamwork in this single regard, David felt that things were changing for the better with Regina. He fleetingly hoped that things could stay that way until everyone had their happy endings— even Regina.

Jiminy and his words, David smiled to himself before jumping at the buzzing in his pocket. Everyone looked expectantly at him and he sheepishly rubbed his neck and answered the phone.

Red's voice, exhilarated in its intensity, rang out to him. "They're back! Snow and Emma are back!"

David dropped his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Quote used is from Batman Begins, another thing I do not own any part of. I also do not own the fable Belle, Gold and Regina talk about.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dream-Walker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Evil Regal Mafia Coven, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare. It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with A Promise Kept. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

Please read the link to my tumblr on my Bio to read more about how the Henry/Regina dynamic will be handled.

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! I took a bit longer composing this chapter due to the stunning Winter Finale, Queen of Hearts! I decided to integrate a bit more of that canon in APK, most notably the relationship of Cora and Regina, which, I had to admit, took me by surprise. I may have also dabbled in another short story, no biggie. That tiny distraction is known as Mother Knows Best.

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

"That can't be true, can it?" Henry's shaking voice is the first to break the stunned silence, looking from David and Gold to settling on Regina, her face a frightening ashen colour.

"It shouldn't." Gold said decisively.

David slowly bent down to pick up his phone. "You said they were going to get the ashes from Cora, right?" At Henry's nod, he continued. "Maybe they saw her in-between your talk with Aurora…" he vainly grasped for a plausible conclusion.

Regina shook her head swiftly. "Snow doesn't know how to fight a magic user of my mother's level. And Emma can barely wield a sword…"she trailed off in a worried tone before glancing at Henry. She swallowed. "She may have magic, who can say for sure?"

"What!" David demanded and turned to Regina before Gold cut him off.

"Regardless of Emma's abilities, she wouldn't be a match for Cora," Gold ignored a warning glare from Regina and David. "We need to be prepared that the Emma and Snow that arrived are not the real ones."

"Body imposters," Regina murmured.

"Either that or they are in control of the real bodies," Gold speculated.

"How would we be able to tell?" David looked between Gold and Regina.

Henry coughed a little, drawing attention. "If we take too long to meet them, it'll seem suspicious."

Regina and David shared aghast looks. Gold merely lifted an eyebrow in approval. "Very good, Henry. Something will feel a bit 'off', usually manifesting in expressions of love." He peered at Regina.

"A hug or kiss," Regina explained to David and Henry. "A body imposter can fake the physical actions and if magic is controlling the real body, it can be difficult to detect, but no one can trick True Love."

David nodded rapidly. "That happened to me once, with a siren. I could tell by the way she kissed me that it wasn't Snow."

"And I've got Emma's lie-detector skill," Henry bounced off the bed. David and Regina shared a glance and Henry huffed irritably. "If I don't go too, things will really be suspicious."

Resigned, Regina reached for Henry. He settled into her arms for a firm hug. Over the top of his head, she connected her eyes with David's. A solemn agreement passed between them.

"Regina and I will be able to check for magic traces and the like," Gold said, agitatedly rubbing the top of his cane.

"You'd better get to Belle," David said.

"If Cora and Hook are in disguise, they must have something else planned," Gold shook his head, "but I will go to her at once and make sure she is adequately protected. It's best for us to act normally until we can ascertain their true purpose." With that, he quickly exited Mary Margaret's apartment.

Henry gently extricated himself from Regina. "Wait here," he said and walked over to the nearby closet and began digging through it.

David took the opportunity to speak with Regina in low tones. "I'll protect him with my life, Regina."

Regina clenched her jaw and nodded tightly before turning to face David. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "My mother will undoubtedly target him, but she isn't likely to do anything unless I am there to witness it."

"That's sick," David muttered and he gripped Regina's other shoulder. "I'll try to keep them distracted so you and Gold can figure out a way to bring them back. If they're not the real Snow and Emma," he tacked on after some hesitation. "You said you could get someone to help them?"

Nodding, Regina turned to see Henry racing back to them. "You two had best be off."

Henry looked torn for a moment and handed the walkie-talkie to Regina. She felt her brave façade break as she realized the importance of the exchange. "I'll let you know about the situation as soon as I can," he promised. "And I'll get to sleep soon and see if Aurora is there."

Regina held his hand for a long moment before he pulled away.

* * *

Henry poked at his cereal, doing his best to be convincing. He was genuinely tired but the adrenaline caused by the situation kept him excited and antsy, something he was afraid he would give away. After leaving the apartment the evening before, he and his grandpa raced to Granny's where there was a rowdy celebration. Henry couldn't help the skip in his heart as Emma broke free from the crowd, a smile lighting her face. She raced towards him and crushed him in her arms.

The shiver that wracked his body was thankfully mistaken for a sob of happiness.

He wanted so desperately for her to be the real Emma. The way she hugged him to her tightly, ruffled his hair, the traitorous wetness in her eyes, the gruff "hey, kid" that was all Emma just…wasn't…the same. It broke him for a few moments, his arms hanging limp at his sides.

Then Henry remembered.

Good always wins.

Emma was alive and he would find a way to bring her back. He had to do his part.

He glanced at David who was embracing Mary Margaret. He caught Henry's eye and hid a frown in Mary Margaret's shoulder.

Henry wasn't alone. He had Gramps, Rumplestiltskin and maybe they could get others to help. Throughout the party he noticed that Archie kept glancing questioningly at him and perhaps it was his imagination, but it looked as if Ruby and Leroy were struggling to hide some confusion.

Moreover, he had his Mom.

Both of them.

It was that thought that steeled his resolve, to keep his fear at bay as he and David went back to Mary Margaret's apartment with the imposters in tow. Sleep didn't come easily to him, the thought of something happening in the dark almost too overwhelming. Eventually Henry did succumb to dreams and almost immediately chanced upon Aurora. She looked terrible, he thought, but her words to him were worse still.

Aurora confirmed that the real Snow and Emma were still in the other world…and injured. Henry felt sick at the thought of his mother in pain and anger at Hook and Cora, who he now had to pretend to love.

The thought occurred to him that this was probably what Regina felt a majority of her life, especially when living with Snow. It made him pity her all the more.

Henry and Aurora were unable to carry on a lengthy conversation before he felt himself being woken. All else he was able to get from her was that they needed him more than ever.

"Tired?"

Henry jolted to attention at the sound of Emma's voice. He managed a nod before stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, which seemed to appease her. Was she Hook or Cora? How could they pretend to be someone else? What was their plan? He wanted desperately to talk to David but Snow was at his side constantly, almost as if she suspected something was amiss. There was shrewdness about her now that Henry couldn't help but recoil from.

His guess was that she was Cora.

"I think we should pay a visit to Gold," Emma said and dumped her dishes into the sink. The ungraceful act was very Emma but the confidence when she turned around was not.

_Captain _Hook.

"Why's that?" Henry asked, figuring he could get away with it rather than David, who would be scrutinized more closely.

"He's up to something," Emma—Hook— shrugged in a non–committal manner.

"I don't think his curse was truly broken," Snow elaborated with a tight look to Emma. "And we'll have to speak with Regina as well." Snow smiled in a haunting way that made the hair on Henry's neck stand on end. "She lost everything—who knows what she may do when she's desperate like that?" She closed the distance between her and Henry and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We've got to keep you from her."

_She won't hurt me_, Henry thought vainly but nodded instead.

"She may be in league with Gold," David offered in an attempt to draw Snow away from Henry. "We'd better check with Gold first. Regina has been elusive since you guys left. Hard to find her," he looked to Henry who quickly voiced his agreement. "When she finds out that you two are back she may try to take Henry, who she would assume would be with us. I think we should leave him with Red, in case things get a little, out of hand, with Gold," he finished and looked to a smirking Emma.

"Sounds good to me. No need to keep all our eggs in a basket," Emma replied while Snow seemed to stew over it for a moment before quietly agreeing.

Henry made good use of his time in the shower to contact Regina on the walkie. She sounded more distant and forlorn than he had expected and chalked it up to a poor night's sleep and the distance for signal strength. He doubted she slept well due to the thought that her mother could be coming to see her. Even when she had used magic to subdue him recently, Henry had never felt afraid that Regina would hurt him. Sometimes she would handle him roughly or would manipulate him and those angered him greatly but never to the point where he feared for his life, or even Emma's. He knew Emma was the Saviour and that she would always prevail.

Regina had no such convictions and he found himself wanting to be there with her more strongly with each passing moment. Archie had told him forgiveness was a long road and Henry doubted that he would ever forget what Regina had done, but he could feel himself starting to forgive her, the empathy for her building every day with each interaction and moment of honesty. He wanted his Mom back in Storybrooke, but he also wanted Regina to be his Mom again, too, those rare instances of her love seeping into his mind giving him courage.

If she had survived under some terror like Cora, surely he could, too.

The years under the tutelage of Mayor Mills gave Henry in edge in exchanging polite small talk and convincing demeanors. Snow and Emma weren't exactly chatty but Henry and David had to summon convincing smiles and curiosity for what had happened in the other world. When they arrived at the diner, David swiftly put his arm around Henry and led him inside.

"Okay, kid, we both know it's true," David whispered frantically. "I'm going to try and keep Cora and Hook at Gold's for as long as I can. You need to meet up with Regina, let her know what's going on." Henry nodded quickly. "And get back here as quickly as you can. We can't let them see Regina yet."

"Why not?" Henry chanced a look outside the door to see Snow giving them a dubious look.

"I'm afraid things will escalate too fast for us. We know that Cora won't do anything rash or go into their plan too deeply without first seeing Regina." David steered Henry toward the counter where Ruby was glancing at them oddly. "Your mom needs as much time as we can give her so that we can bring back Snow and Emma."

"Hey, guys," Ruby offered up as a greeting.

"Red," David smiled. "Do you mind keeping an eye on Henry for awhile? Something we've got to do," he trailed off and turned to indicate Snow and Emma waiting outside.

Ruby's brow dipped. "Do what?"

Henry squirmed out of David's grasp. "You'd better go, Gramps."

David nodded and looked seriously at Ruby. "Listen to Henry," he said quietly and left a confused Ruby behind.

"Whaaaat was that about?" Ruby turned to see Henry giving a little wave to his departing family.

Once he made sure that no one was eavesdropping, Henry leaned closer to Ruby. "Something's wrong, Ruby, that wasn't the real Emma or Snow!"

Ruby glanced around and inclined her head to Henry. "What are you talking about, Henry?" She whispered conspiratorially.

Henry shook his head. "Gramps told you to listen to me, and we'll talk about it later, but I have to go meet my mom now." Ruby lifted an eyebrow cynically. "You trust my grandpa, and he trusts me, so, please? I'll be back soon!" Henry promised.

Ruby gave a reluctant nod.

* * *

Regina paced by her front door. When a swift knock resounded on it, she tore the door open and Henry wriggled his way through before pushing the door closed behind him. She took in his bedraggled appearance and gathered he had a poor night's sleep as well. He stared up at her for a few moments before enveloping her into a hug.

Cherishing the closeness, Regina sighed gently, rocking slightly on her heels. If she took a moment with Henry like this, she could recall doing the action when he was an infant.

"Are you okay?" Henry gently inquired when Regina started to tremble. He pulled out of the hug and Regina ran a heavy hand through her hair.

"Yes," Regina promptly answered. After a few moments under Henry's disbelieving look, she wilted. "No."

"Is it because your mom is back?" Henry stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

Regina took a few shaky breaths. "Yes. I'm scared because of her."

Henry frowned. "Gramps and I won't let her hurt you," he vowed.

With a shaking hand, Regina stroked the top of Henry's head. "That's not why I'm afraid, Henry," she whispered, touched by his desire to protect her. "I don't want you to risk your life for mine. Yours is worth more," Regina spoke clearly, hoping he would understand.

Henry shook his head fiercely. "Standing by and letting you get hurt isn't what good people do," he stated. "Good always wins."

Normally his conviction would have irritated Regina but now all it did was prolong her pain. "Not for me. No matter what good I do, I still get punished for it."

"That's not true!" Henry exclaimed and threw himself into a stunned Regina's arms. "You have _me_. Even when Emma comes back, you're still my mom, too," his words were muffled and Regina wondered if he was talking to her. The words still managed to fill the void in her heart.

Regina gulped back her tears and moved away from Henry slightly so she could look into his eyes. "I love you," she said without guile or pretense.

Henry smiled.

"When my mother took Daniel's heart, she told me that love was weakness," Regina said. "That's why you must stay away from her and do nothing to rouse suspicion. She knows that you are also my weakness."

"Also?" Henry tilted his head.

Regina pursed her lips. "You know how I had to use the heart of what I loved most to enact the curse right?" Henry nodded slowly. "The heart I loved most wasn't my father's. It was my mother."

Just saying the words was enough to have all of Regina's memories of Cora overflow in the cavern of her heart.

"What!" Henry exclaimed and then something clicked behind his eyes. "Kinda like you and me," he murmured.

A tear slipped from Regina's eye. "Yes. I couldn't…I couldn't take her heart. I sent Hook to retrieve it but he obviously switched sides."

Henry put his arms around Regina's middle. "That's like you and Snow," he tilted his head to peer up at Regina.

"What?" Regina tremulously echoed.

"You loved her too much to hurt her yourself. See, Mom, you're still good," Henry proclaimed, grinning. "Even at your worst you still couldn't kill those you loved."

Regina frowned at his statement. "I still wanted them dead."

"Because you hoped that would make the pain would go away, right?" Henry answered, far too perceptively.

Regina felt her mouth twist into a wry smile. "I suppose so, dear. However, it would seem that I will never be free from love. I thought if I could be alone forever, the pain caused by love would leave me."

"But then you adopted me," Henry grinned cheekily. "And I brought Emma."

Regina scrunched her eyes against a flash of a feeling. She could see Emma leaning in close. Henry jumped, feeling her tense up.

"Mom?"

"Just another flash of that dream," she shook her head, momentarily banishing the pain and strange heartache. At Henry's continued grimace, she forced a smile. "I'll be fine, dear."

Henry stared at her for a few moments and looked to the ground. "Why _did_ you adopt me?"

Regina looked at him, a pensive expression on her face. "My life was empty," she said simply. "I had no purpose and I thought if I had a child that would give me a reason to…"she trailed off.

"To what?" Henry prompted.

She had been selfish, Regina realized. Having all her happiness depend on someone else was a burden that should not be placed on anyone. Her mother's love for her had been so overpowering and it was never pure because she could not let go and she had all sorts of visions in mind for Regina. That forced Regina away from her, poisoning but never taking away her love for Cora. Daniel's love had been given freely and Regina had spoiled that, too. She had foolishly believed that only with Daniel could she ever have True Love and here Henry was standing before her, despite all the wrongs she had done to others and to him as well.

Regina shook her head slowly. "I am still such a child, Henry," she said softly, taking in his shocked countenance. "I believed that my happiness depended on someone else's love. Thanks to you, I know that's not true," she smiled, waiting hardly at all to see his answering one. "Whenever I loved someone, or did anything good, bad things happened, so I figured if I did bad things I could stop myself from getting hurt."

Henry frowned contemplatively. "Hurt them before they hurt you?" At Regina's grimace he sighed.

"Not a very 'good' thing to do," Regina offered and Henry rolled his eyes. "But that's where I'm different from my mother. I'm changing now and it's…not easy…"

"And you're not alone!" Henry piped up. He made sure to wait until Regina could maintain eye contact with him. "I'm on your side, I believe in you," Henry said and he felt something warm stirring in his chest, radiating to the tips of his fingers. The look on Regina's face was so open and gentle and he finally believed in her love for him. "And Jiminy does, too, and Gramps is starting to, as well, and I'm sure Emma does and Mary Margaret will too, like in the future!" His enthusiasm boiled over and he saw Regina struggling to remain serious before giving up entirely and smiling.

He thought it was the most beautiful she had ever been.

Regina cleared her throat ostentatiously and Henry forgot not to laugh. "Well, dear, tell me what's happening."

Henry pulled out the cell phone David had given him. There were no messages but he had let a hefty chunk of time pass. "I met Aurora and she said that Snow and my mom were injured," he said breathlessly.

Regina let out a small gasp. "Emma, is she alright? Snow?"

Shaking his head forlornly, Henry replied, "We didn't get a chance to really talk. That person you mentioned before, we really need to get their help."

Composing herself, Regina nodded. "I have a basic understanding of the method in which to contact her, but," Regina choked back her pride, "without Emma, I don't think I have enough magic to perform the task."

"Gold," Henry supplied, confused at Regina's complexion shifting from white to red momentarily.

"Yes," Regina said. "I need to go to the library to research how to contact Morganna, the person in my world," she clarified, "and to learn more about the Wraith."

"To find out exactly what's happened to you?" Henry inquired. Regina replied in the affirmative.

"I think we need to bring Ruby in on our plan, maybe others," Henry stated as Regina appeared pensive.

"And how do you propose we go about convincing her?" Regina asked. "Even when they believe you," and Henry grinned at the 'when' instead of 'if', "they will be a little more hard-pressed to work in conjunction with me. Not without irrefutable proof. My mother and Hook are quite good at being surreptitious."

Henry made a face. "Surreptitious?"

"To act or do something clandestinely," Regina explained, and winced at Henry's withering glare. "To be stealthy."

"Was that so hard," Henry teased. Regina smirked back.

"Forgive me for wanting to further your education, dear. Like I was saying, do you have any ideas on how we can convince Ruby to join our noble cause?"

Laughing, Henry shook his head. "Is there something that can't be faked for a shape shift?"

Regina looked to side contemplatively. "Besides what Gold and I mentioned about True Love…perhaps scent?" Regina looked to Henry. "My mother and Hook would likely know about that and go through Emma and Snow's garments and assimilate their scents into them."

"What about the shirt I let Emma borrow?"

Regina scowled mightily at the memory. "I've washed that blouse numerous times, Henry; the traces would be extremely faint at best. One would have to be a blood–hound in order to…"she trailed off at Henry's exuberant grin. She sighed in defeat.

* * *

Regina held her head proudly as she and Henry entered the diner, the chattering dying down instantly at her presence. She clutched at Henry's hand tighter as he led them to the counter. Ruby was already eyeing them in disbelief.

"Miss Lucas," Regina greeted.

"May—Regina," Ruby amended. After a look with Henry, she walked around the counter. "If you would follow me…?"

Henry tugged Regina's hand urgently as Ruby led them to the back of the diner. He shot her a sneaky look and Regina was reminded of how he loved to play Cops and Robbers as a child.

"What is this about," Regina whispered as Ruby turned to give her a confidential wink.

Checking to make sure no one followed them, Henry looked up at her smugly. "I texted Ruby while you were getting the shirt to let her know we needed to talk privately."

Regina sighed at her son's impetuous nature.

"David told me to listen to Henry," Ruby piped up. "And he says that the Snow and Emma that are here aren't the real ones. Is that supposed to help us figure out if it's true?" She pointed to the bag Regina clutched.

"It is true," Regina replied automatically and Henry knocked their hands together. "But, yes, this shall help us check the magic traces on Mary Margaret and Miss Swan. Or, to be precise, it will help _you_," she smirked at Ruby's skeptical look. She took the shirt out of the bag and saw recognition light in Ruby's eyes.

"Didn't Emma wear that shirt before? You actually wear it?" She chuckled incredulously.

Regina frowned. "I know it's difficult to comprehend but Miss Swan did, in fact, launder the garment before returning it. Or Mary Margaret more than likely."

Red smirked. "Yeah, Emma probably would've gotten it dirty on purpose and thrown it at your head."

"Yes, that does sound more plausible," Regina admitted wryly. "Now that I think about it, she did look particularly chastened when she returned it, so I would have to assume that Snow scolded her."

Letting out a laugh, Red took the shirt from Regina's hands. "That _definitely_ sounds like Snow, she was always such a neat-freak," she grinned conspiratorially and Regina found herself absent-mindedly returning it.

"This should be strong enough to serve as a point of reference for when the imposters come to pick up Henry. Then, you may be wholly convinced of our claims and could serve as a character witness, if need be," Regina elucidated to the annoyance of Ruby and Henry.

Henry glanced to his coat and fished out the phone. "Hey, it's Gramps. He says they're on their way back here."

Red glanced between mother and son, confused and then relieved to see the concern in Regina's face and the tentative way she touched her hand to Henry's cheek. He gamely smiled up at her. "So, how do you want me to report my findings?"

Regina and Henry looked at each other in silent communication for a few moments. "I will be at the library for awhile. I can stay there until you come to deliver the news."

Red nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. Belle asked me to pick her up tonight, anyway."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Gold," she answered Henry's questioning look.

"Okay, Mom," and Red couldn't miss the affection in their smiles if she tried. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Regina eyed her left hand with trepidation. Even though she knew nothing was on her finger, she could practically see the ring on it, the sweetest of magic pulsing in its beautiful coils. With each passing vision and dream, Regina could recall events with startling clarity and she was frightened that feelings, which were not hers, had mutated in her heart to become hers entirely.

In her dreams, Henry had told her that she traveled through the future and it was starting to make more sense and its plausibility rating increased. It could very well be true that something happened when the Wraith began to take her soul, a magic that could rend time and space. She had insinuated her beliefs in this to Jiminy who obviously had little knowledge about magic but seemed to find it equally important to her path for redemption.

Surely there must be a volume on Wraiths, Regina mused as she strode into the library. It had been restored, no doubt by Gold's magic. Regina had kept it boarded up ever since her arrival in Storybrooke to keep nosy citizens from discovering Maleficent. The thought about the last time she had entered this building filled her with hurt and a sort of wistful longing.

She realized she missed Emma.

Shaking her hid to rid it of such pesky thoughts, Regina huffed and attempted to remember where she could find a book on how to help her contact Morganna. Morganna specialized in a type of magic called Dream–Walking which was a convenient way to communicate between worlds since the world of Dreaming connected every living creature.

It had been a long time since she and Morganna last spoke and they had never actually ventured into the world of Dreaming itself, but Morganna had given her one of her objects to use to establish a connection between Regina and Morganna, so Regina would be able to use it to find Morganna in the Dreaming. Regina just needed to know how exactly to use that, hence her growing irritation at her inability to recall where such a book would be in the library.

"Regina?"

Belle's voice is hesitant and Regina turns stiffly to face her.

"I am simply searching for a book, dear," Regina did her best to tone down her defensive response. Belle appeared cautious but also had a steely look in her eye. Regina was reminded of the miniature prison she had kept Belle in for 28 years.

"Is there something I can help with," Belle inquired, drawing herself up. Refusing to back down was something Regina had always admired about the girl. "Or is it Rumplestiltskin you're looking for?"

Regina tensed. "Both," she said carefully. She noticed they were near the elevator to the hidden shaft where Maleficent was imprisoned. "I know you're curious by nature but please try to avoid this elevator. All manner of unpleasant things may still be lurking down there," she warns, not quite sure why she said so.

"You're telling me to be careful," Belle snips.

Regina pursed her lips. "Yes. I don't know how much Rumplestiltskin has told you, but Hook and Cora are posing as Snow and Emma." A pointed glance is shared. "I'm sure you remember Hook. He'll be after you, so it's best to be on your guard. Ruby mentioned that she was coming by to pick you up."

Belle swallowed. "I'm sure you've also noticed the magic perimeter Rumplestiltskin placed over the library." Regina nodded slowly. She had barely been able to detect it.

"She should be able to look after you in Rumplestiltskin's absence."

Belle looks at Regina strangely for a few moments. "You actually _are_ concerned for my welfare."

Regina starts at the revelation. "Yes, I suppose I am. I've been...working on, myself, I guess. I want to change, to be better. For myself and for Henry," she states softly.

"Sort of like me and Rumplestiltskin," Belle muses. Regina furrows her eyebrows at this.

"You keep going back to him, like you're trapped by your feelings for him." Regina felt her own heart shrink as an image of her mother in a casket came to the forefront of her mind.

"You make it all sound so senseless…" Belle stepped closer.

"Voluntarily giving up your freedom _is_ senseless," Regina vehemently proclaimed.

Belle cocked an eyebrow. "You're one to talk."

Regina gasped audibly, Belle's words cutting to the heart of the matter.

"I gave up my freedom for love," Belle continued, stepping closer to Regina. "You gave yours up for power."

"Not quite true, dear," Regina automatically corrected. "For Daniel, for my mother…my love for them turned into a lust for power and destroyed all that made me—"She cut herself off before she could say 'good.' "I became the very thing I swore I wouldn't…"Regina murmured softly. "I still don't understand." At Belle's inquisitive look, Regina's voice lowered. "Why I'm not dead. I should have died years ago. When your heart breaks, you should die."

_Daniel._

_Mother._

_Snow._

Sighing, Belle reached out to lay a hand on Regina's forearm. "Just because something is broken doesn't mean that everything that makes it special disappears forever. The pieces are still there, Regina, you know that for a fact."

Regina's eyes become red-rimmed as she and Belle stare unblinkingly at each other. When "I'm sorry," leaves Regina's lips, she truly means it. Belle smiles softly. Regina squints slightly and sees her in a pale yellow dress instead of the checkered black and red one.

Slipping out from behind a nearby bookcase, Rumplestiltskin heads toward Regina purposefully. Swallowing tightly, Regina raises her chin defiantly before Belle steps in front of her and Regina drops her chin to a less confrontational angle.

"Regina just needed some help," Belle said. Sensing the mounting tension, she continued. "She actually told me a rather wonderful story; care to hear it?"

Rumplestiltskin's face warmed imperceptibly. "Of course, my dear."

"Once upon a time, a wise old man was walking along the beach. The sun was rising, lighting up his path. He comes upon a young boy, who appeared to be throwing something into the ocean." Rumplestiltskin and Regina both shifted uncomfortably but Belle forged ahead in a stronger tone. "The old man walks up to the boy and notices he is throwing starfish into the ocean. 'Why are you throwing those starfish into the ocean?' he asks. Continuing to pick up and throw the starfish, the boy replies 'Because when the sun finally comes up and the starfish aren't in the ocean they will die.' Shaking his head, the old man says 'That is a fool's errand. There are millions of starfish upon hundreds of miles of beach. No matter what you do, it won't make a difference.'"

Rumplestiltskin moved forward slightly. "The boy picks up a starfish and throws it into the ocean." He locks eyes with Belle and then with Regina. "'It matters to this one,' he says."

Regina cleared her throat and stared at him for a moment before returning her gaze to Belle. "He picks up another. 'And this one.'"

Belle gives both of her companions a pointed look before smiling. "Isn't it about time you two ended this?"

Averting their eyes, Regina and Rumplestiltskin sighed in resignation.

"There _are_ more important things to worry about," Rumplestiltskin offers and it's easily the most accommodating he's ever been towards Regina, even when he had an ulterior motive.

"I've no wish to continue this feud, either," Regina concedes and Belle laughs at their petulant looks.

"Look at you two, acting like schoolchildren," she scolds lightly.

Regina and Rumplestiltskin simultaneously shake their heads and get straight to business. "Mr. Nolan brought by Ms. Blanchard and Ms. Swan," he began. "I couldn't complete a trace, but I'm positive they are Cora and Hook."

"Henry contacted Aurora and she said that Emma and Mary Margaret were injured in a fight with Cora and Hook and that they reclaimed the compass. Apparently my mother restored Lake Nostos and that's what they used to transport themselves here," Regina explained.

"What do you think they're up to?" Belle questioned.

"Hard to say, my dear," Rumplestiltskin answered, gingerly fingering a nearby book on the shelf. "We know for sure that their main goals are to harm me and Regina, which would include setting their sights on you and Henry."

A thought occurred to Regina. "But magic here works differently," she said. Rumplestiltskin looked to her quizzically. "In addition to masquerading as Mary Margaret and Emma for manipulative purposes, my mother may have trouble controlling her magic here. And Hook surely won't be able to take you on without a bit of magic in his arsenal, so perhaps they are also searching for a surefire way to guarantee their victory."

Gold's lips quirked. "An excellent theory, dearie. The fairy dust that appeared in the mines may be of some, interest to them," he smirked.

"They'll be sure to go after it, then," Belle interrupted. When Gold and Regina gave her their focus, she continued. "Is there some way we could replace it, so Cora and Hook would obtain a fake pile of fairy dust?"

Regina let out a laugh, impressed. "That's a good idea but we would likely have to leave at least some of the original fairy dust otherwise my mother might be able to tell that she was tricked."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "We should be able to pull the wool over their eyes if we handle that carefully."

The three of them snapped to attention upon hearing the doors to the library bang open and rapid footsteps began heading their way. Rumplestiltskin moved in front of Belle protectively and Regina stood at her side.

"Whoa, whoa, it's just me!" Red threw up her hands in surrender. The others relaxed. She grinned and threw the shirt in her hands at Regina who struggled to catch it and pinched it between her fingers, an undisguised look of disgust on her face.

"And…" Regina drawled, holding the garment as far from her as possible, trying valiantly to ignore the small tingle in her fingertips where she held the shirt aloft.

"You were right," Red exclaimed. "When David, Snow and Emma came back for Henry, I could smell instantly there was something off about Emma's scent. It's definitely not the real Emma." She looked between Gold and Belle before settling on Regina. "What's next?"

"We're going to have to find a way to swap out some of the fairy dust in the mines," Belle spoke up.

"We do need a distraction," Regina added. "Rumplestiltskin, I need your help in contacting Morganna."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "She would be able to communicate with the real Emma and Snow and be our source of magic in that world. I've been thinking about a way we can get them back, and I may have found a possible solution."

"Really?" Regina couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. Belle and Red looked at her strangely but Gold merely smiled mysteriously as he inclined his head to the wall. Regina followed the path and stared at it for a few moments before gasping in realization as she focused on a hanging mirror. "A looking glass…"

"This way we can make good use of the fairy dust we'll be acquiring," Gold smirked. "However the problem lies in our world where they will have to construct one themselves."

"Henry said Cora and Hook used the ashes from the wardrobe used to send Emma to Maine and a magic compass to guide them here…so if they could gather more ashes, and if Morganna learned how to create it with magic…"Regina and Rumplestiltskin plowed ahead with their logic, heedless of the way Belle and Red fidgeted in the background.

"Wait, do Cora and Hook even know of the fairy dust?" Red shrunk under the combined glares of Rumplestiltskin and Regina.

"Regina mentioned they needed to be distracted…maybe you can bring that up to them so Henry can come here. You did say he was necessary in helping Morganna locate Snow and Emma, right, Rumplestiltskin?" Belle looked at him for confirmation.

"Indeed," Rumplestiltskin smiled at Belle. "Once we do the initial trip into Dreaming we shouldn't have need for the ritual again. You _do_ have something of Morganna's, right, Regina?"

"Of course," Regina replied, affronted. "Are you so old that it slipped your mind?"

"Watch it, dearie," Rumplestiltskin sneered and the two began to harass each other.

"Enough!" Belle yelled and, to her astonishment, Regina and Rumplestiltskin immediately simmered down. "We need to work together, you two have agreed to that, so now it's time to start acting like it." Red chuckled at Belle's stern posture.

"Yes, well, I should get going. I can contact Henry about tomorrow. Does 9:00 work for everyone? Yes? If you'll excuse me," not waiting for confirmation, Regina nodded at each of the persons in the library and exited the building.

Regina couldn't help glancing over her shoulder every few seconds when she arrived back at her home, going from room to room to double-check that it was indeed empty. She wished that her magic was more stable but without Emma as her conductor, she had no way of knowing how to amplify her powers without resorting to her mother's book. She sighed as she finished checking the living quarters and stumbled slightly when she beheld another vision on her sofa. It seemed to be an epicenter for the visions or something, Regina mused.

Emma was sprawled haphazardly across the length of it, her curls looking extremely soft in the dim glow of the lamplight next to her. She looked so real, as if Regina could reach out and touch her as if she were a tangible object and not just some vision of her supposed future. Regina moved slowly across the room to perch on the arm of the couch, the edge of her thigh nearly touching Emma's head. Even through the material of her pants Regina could swear she felt the periodic jets of air released from Emma's nostrils.

It was peculiar, the familiarity and affection filling her heart. Emma looked much like a child in the moment but the closer Regina looked the more radiant her features became. The posture was deplorable and vastly unhealthy, Regina noted. Henry often spread himself in such awkward positions when he had a restless sleep.

The thought warmed Regina considerably and she brought the back of her hand to trace Emma's cheek.

Regina had no idea how long she kept her knuckles grazing against Emma's skin but a niggling feeling in the back of her head caused her to whirl around to the entryway to find nothing staring back. Shaking her head, Regina turned back to find an empty couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Quote used is from Batman Begins, another thing I do not own any part of.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dream-Walker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Evil Regal Mafia Coven, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare. It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with A Promise Kept. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

Please read this link to my tumblr for an idea for how I will be handling the Regina/Henry dynamic.

post/36577810048/can-we-talk-about-how-adorable-henry-and-regina-were-in

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! This chapter has more allies join Henry, David and Regina, including Morganna. And Swan Queen finally reunites! I must admit I was distracted by the preview for the next episode where Emma believes Regina is innocent and she will obviously save Regina once more from an execution. Oh, my shipper heart. Then I saw Neil in new shots and am convinced he's Baelfire. And I'm up past two in the morning. Gonna pass out now.

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

"Hello, Regina."

The cloying voice instantly sent familiar shivers down Regina's back. She was grateful her back was turned to the intruders for she knew her face would betray her emotions, the carefully laid out plan she was working on with David, with Gold, with _Henry_. Regina would recognize her mother in any form and Cora probably knew it, too. If years under her mother's guidance taught her anything, it was how to school her emotions, learn the time for control and restraint.

Regina turned to face Cora, even though her body was that of Mary Margaret's. "Hello, Miss Blanchard," her voice oozed honey and her perfect smile was received well by Cora. When Regina's eyes shifted to extend a greeting to Hook, her emotions betrayed her into allowing her lips to soften into a mirage of a real smile. "Miss Swan. Welcome back," she enunciated slowly, willing herself to picture Hook instead of Emma.

Hook smirked and it was deliciously Emma's. It activated something painful in Regina's heart. "Your Majesty," he gave a little bow.

For the first time ever, Regina blessed David. He had stepped forward and engaged her, drew her away from her conflicted feelings. "Regina, it's about time you showed your face."

It was easy to play pretend with David. "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Nolan? You act as I've been away. Surely you would care more about spending time with those who_ were_ away," Regina replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"I saw you with Gold," Hook interrupted and a flash of hatred appeared on Emma's face, the expression one that she had never used. Regina refused to think about how well she knew Emma's facial expressions. "What are you two planning?"

"I had no idea my activities were under such scrutiny, Sheriff," Regina icily replied and refused to even glance at Cora who was inching closer to her. It was easier to focus if her eyes were on Emma. "Am I to be vilified for speaking to whomever I please?"

"Cut the crap," Hook growled and got up into Regina's personal space and her body trembled with the effort to stand her ground.

"You're planning to take Henry back from us," Cora ascertained and Regina caught David's eye as she gazed upon Cora.

"You will not keep my son from me," Regina threatened and feels something in her chest break as she stands up to her mother. "And where I go and what I do is none of your business, so if you don't mind," she begins to sweep aside Hook when he grabs her arm. Regina recoiled at the touch. It was so wrong and the magic within her began crackling at the falsehood.

"Let. Go." Regina ground out.

"I'm watching you," Hook smirked as he gave Regina a long once–over before releasing her arm. He began to walk away, with David hot on his heels and Regina braced herself when Cora lingered behind.

"Yes?" Regina refused to be swayed by her emotions and knew that her mother was secretly proud of her composure.

"This isn't over," Cora said from under the dark lashes of Mary Margaret.

Regina settled for a fierce glare and knew it wouldn't hold out as long as she needed it to. She turned her heel on Cora and stalked off to her car.

* * *

When Leroy entered Granny's for his "special" coffee before heading to the mines, Henry Mills and Red practically yanked his arms out of their sockets in their haste to drag him to the bar.

"What the he–ck?" Leroy caught himself when Henry looked at him. He had finally been released in the strangely empty establishment next to Archie who was looking expectantly at Leroy from his seat on the bar stool.

"We don't have a lot of time for this, Leroy, but we need your help," Archie began in that patient and calm tone he had. Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Now what?" Leroy looked at the three of them and felt a sinking feeling in his gut at their serious expressions. "Did something happen?"

"Emma and Mary Margaret aren't really back," Henry bounced up in the seat next to Archie.

"What are you talkin' about?" Leroy grumped. "Of course they're back."

"It's not them," Red shook her head and moved behind the bar to start preparing Leroy's drink. "They don't smell the same."

"Well, excuse me for not being able to sniff everyone out," Leroy scoffed. Red paused her preparations to glare stonily at him. "Why are you going around sniffing Emma and Snow?"

"Because Henry and Regina asked me to." Red folded her arms.

"What!" Leroy cried. "You actually trust her?!" His disbelief grew as he looked at Henry and Archie who had nodded emphatically.

"I trust Henry and David," Red clarified.

"And I trust my mom," Henry declared without any pretense and peered down at Leroy in an eerily similar way that Regina did.

Leroy sighed and leaned against the bar. "And you, Doc?"

Archie pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes, I do. Regina has been working hard on redeeming herself and repairing her relationships, especially hers with Henry." At Leroy's skeptical expression, he continued. "You don't need to trust her but haven't you noticed something different about Snow and Emma since they've gotten back?"

Leroy scowled and hopped up on the seat next to Henry who seemed pleased by the move. "Snow doesn't seem like herself," he admitted and Red smiled and turned back to preparing his drink.

"She's actually Regina's mother," Archie explained and Leroy had to gape at that.

"And she's here for a little family reunion? What, are they going to join hands and raze the town for their family bonding?" Leroy looked at Henry.

"We don't know for sure what she's planning with Hook, he's after Gold," Henry added. "But we need to get Mary Margaret and my mom back here."

"Yeah but how do we do that?" Leroy questioned as he noticed Archie keeping an eye on the door. It looked as if he were keeping a look–out.

"The fairy–dust," Red set down Leroy's drink in front of him. He let it sit there.

"Are you kidding? We don't have the hat anymore, _King_ George saw to that," Leroy spat.

"Gold said that we can use the fairy–dust to construct a looking glass that can bring back Snow and Emma," Red said. "We need your help in getting that."

"Why not just let Gold do it? He's a slick enough bas–er, guy to just do it himself," Leroy glanced warily at Henry.

"My Mom figured out a way to contact Mary Margaret and my mom in your world and I need to help them so you've got to show the fakes the fairy–dust," Henry revealed.

Leroy crossed his arms. "You want me to show them where they can get their hands on magic? That's kind of a stupid idea," he pointed out.

Red rolled her eyes. "We're going to swap out the real stuff tonight. That way when they go to grab it they'll think they have an edge for whatever it is that they're planning but hopefully when the magic fails them it will give us time to come up with a way to beat them."

"I'll find out more from my mom and Mr. Gold when I go meet them and let Ruby know the details of the plan," Henry bounced excitedly on this stool and Leroy had to smile at his exuberance. Kid wanted some adventure, that's for sure.

"I can do that," Leroy nodded and tried not to be moved when Henry hugged his arm in appreciation. "I figure I owe your mom for booze and indoor plumbing," he tried to remain aloof.

Henry smiled with all the innocence Leroy had ever witnessed on Nova's face. He felt his chest constrict painfully. "Thanks, Leroy. My mom will prove that she's changed to everyone."

"Well, my only Queen is Snow," Leroy gruffly said. "Whatever she decides to do with Regina when she gets back will be good enough for me. As far as I'm concerned, it's their grudge match that we all got dragged into."

"While that may be true, you're entitled to your opinion, too," Archie said and Leroy wanted to shove the little bug off his stool.

"You'll be able to go see the world one day," Henry promised and Leroy swallowed thickly.

The doorbell clanged and Leroy did his best to appear nonchalant as David, Snow and Emma waltzed in. "Hey, David," he called casually.

"What is it, Leroy?" David questioned, his eyes landing on Henry momentarily.

Leroy cleared his throat. "It looks like we got even more fairy–dust in the mines. Just thought you should know."

When Leroy glanced at Snow he felt a chill settle in his spine at the shrewd way her eyes narrowed. Not even when Snow erased the love from her heart did she ever look that way. If this woman was Regina's mother, Leroy had to hand it to the woman. He didn't know if he could be able to love a person like Regina loved Henry if he had grown up in a place with that kind of woman being his mother. Good thing he was a dwarf.

"There's fairy–dust in this world?" Snow asked lightly. She turned a scathing look on David who impressively stood up to it.

"I guess I forgot about it when you guys came back," he appeared sheepish enough to be convincing. "If you want to check it out, I'm sure Leroy could take us…?" David tapered off and Snow leveled a regal gaze on Leroy. The real Snow had an air of aristocracy about her but never had she looked as arrogant as she did now.

"Yeah, I can do that," Leroy sipped his beverage.

* * *

Behind the curtain of her eyelids Regina kept seeing Emma. She ignored the sounds of Gold brewing the potion necessary for them to enter Dreaming. The soft pitter–patter of Belle assisting him fell by the way–side when Regina recalled the way Emma typically stomped her way around. Regina loathed her discovery of her attachment to Emma but knew she would have to put up with the confounding woman for Henry's sake. How Emma's quirks had become endearing to Regina over Emma's absence was a most unsettling thought. The dreams and visions replaying through her mind left her with the strangest nostalgia and, sometimes, Regina could swear they were replenishing her magic.

Regina's eyes snapped open the instant before the doors to the library were flung open by Henry, closely followed by Archie. She had sensed Henry's arrival and this pleased her to no end, but not as much as when Henry bee–lined for her and gave her a quick hug and smile.

"Hello, dear," Regina whispered fondly. When she looked up to see Archie's smile, she felt no shame in extending one of her own to him. "Hello, Dr. Hopper," and it appeared that he understood her gratitude for he nodded. "I presume Henry filled you in on our plan?"

"Yes," Archie affirmed. "We also brought Leroy in on it and he's showing the mines to David, Cora and Hook as we speak. Hopefully this won't take too long," he glanced warily at Gold and Belle, the latter offering up a tentative wave.

"It shouldn't," Gold answered as a little puff of smoke arose from the vial he was swirling around in his hand. "Time in Dreaming works differently than when we dream regularly, if you can understand that."

Regina scowled at his condescending tone. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can see Emma and Snow back safely." Henry nestled into her side at the proclamation.

"Of course, dearie," Gold simpered back at her and began pouring the contents of the vial into several small glasses that were resting on a tray Belle held.

"What's that?" Henry frowned warily as Gold and Belle approached.

"You've got your necklace, Henry?" Gold asked instead.

Henry touched the dangling jewelry. "Yeah."

"And you brought something of Morganna's?" Gold looked expectantly at Regina who dug into her purse to produce a raven's feather.

"Yes," Regina responded instead of getting into an argument.

"Okay, here's how this works," Gold handed a glass to Henry and Regina. "We all sit down," he indicated a large sofa to the left of Belle, "and Henry, you need to hold onto Regina's hand while she holds the feather. This will allow you two to bypass the task of finding each other in Dreaming."

"What do you mean we need to find each other?" Henry interrupted but Gold merely continued in a patient tone.

"The potion that we drink will allow us access to Dreaming immediately," Gold explained. "It's a world that's different from regular dreams and the room where the curse takes you." Regina stiffened at the mention of the curse. "In that world you have to search for someone and it will take much time to find a person unless you've already formed a connection in Dreaming. By holding onto Regina you will arrive in Dreaming together and instantly form that bond. Regina holding a familiar object of Morganna's will help point the way to her location in Dreaming."

"Okay," Henry said at length. "But what if she's not asleep?"

"Not to worry," Gold shook his head. "Morganna's abilities as a Dream– Walker allow her to be able to be connected to it even while she's awake. You can think of it like she has a piece of herself in the Dreaming at all times."

"So when we find her she will be able to connect us to Emma and Mary Margaret?" Henry asked.

"Not quite yet," Regina gently touched his shoulder. "She will need to find them physically and that's why we need you." At Henry's befuddled expression she continued. "Your connection to Aurora via the Sleeping Curse will leave a trail of sorts that Morganna can follow to them."

"Okay," Henry nodded, excited that he could be of help. "And then we can set up a time where we can see them tonight when we sleep! We're going to be connected to Morganna, too, right?"

"Yes," Gold answered before Regina. "All you have to do when you go to sleep tonight is hold onto your necklace and think hard about the world of Dreaming and Morganna. When you fall asleep you will be transported in Dreaming to where Morganna's 'clone' will be."

Henry smiled widely, excited at the prospect of seeing Emma and Mary Margaret. "And Mom will hold onto the feather for her connection, right? What about you, are you going to be there?"

Gold nodded. "Yes, Henry. I have experience with that world."

Regina frowned at what Gold didn't say. He must have a connection to Morganna but decided not to pursue the issue. "Let's do this, then," she smiled down at Henry and led them to the sofa. She sat down and Henry plopped next to her and Gold lowered himself slowly on her other side. Archie and Belle hovered at the sides of the sofa, acting as sort of guardians for them and Regina felt a strange twist in her chest.

This was more than just allies looking out for each other. It was like friends watching over each other and the thought hit Regina like a freight train.

"Regina?" Gold's voice snapped Regina out of her thoughts. He raised the glass to his lips and Regina and Henry followed suit. Downing the liquid quickly, Regina was surprised that it didn't have the awful taste that many potions did. It tasted a lot like whipped cream, even though the liquid wasn't viscous. The after–taste had a hint of grass on it and Regina had to smile when Henry gripped her hand a little tighter. Her eyes drooped before blinking once, twice, and three times before staying shut.

* * *

Henry wasn't too sure what it was that he'd find when he opened his eyes and found himself in the world Gold and his Mom called Dreaming. He glanced around quickly and his first thought was that he was in a giant painting. It was like all the colours from the spectrum had been poured together to form the sky and had come alive, swirling around. If Henry concentrated hard enough on a particular area, the colours would ceased to be blurred for a moment and reveal a crystal clear image of a tree or a building, never the same thing twice, before switching back to the beautiful swirls. Henry looked down and found that the ground was a bleak gray and wondered if all the life had been sucked out of it to form the rest of the world.

"Are you alright?" His mother's voice echoed faintly and Henry felt her fingers tighten around his. He turned to face her fully and gasped, startled, as she looked nothing like Regina but was unequivocally her at the same time. She was wearing a strangely puffy turquoise outfit like the kind he would sometimes see depicted in The Book or from paintings from his world. "Mom?" Henry hesitantly peered up at her. She looked so young and care–free; innocent, even.

"Yes, Henry? What's the matter?" Her voice became etched with concern and when Henry blinked she was back in the skirt and blazer combo that she had worn to the library.

He shook his head. "It's just, for a moment, you didn't look like you," he explained. Regina's eyebrows raised slightly. "It was you, I knew it was you, you felt the same, it's just," he grasped for an answer. "You looked younger, and your hair was longer and you were wearing this blue outfit."

Regina licked her lips nervously and looked away. "It sounds like you saw a vision of me when I was younger."

"Can that happen? Is that what's been happening to you?"

"Anything is possible in Dreaming," Gold's voice joined Henry's and he and Regina gripped their hands tighter. "Let's not waste any more time. Regina, if you would," he inclined his head.

Regina nodded and released Henry's hand and held her palm up, the feather in her hands slowly rising into the air. Henry watched, fascinated, as it began to glow slightly as it climbed higher in the air. The light grew brighter and it reflected down upon them like the sun, the rays slowly extending until all three of them were in its light. The feather began to spin and Henry had to close his eyes to fight the feeling of vertigo.

When Henry finally felt as if things weren't spinning anymore, he cautiously peeked one eye open and was surprised to see that he was in what appeared to be a castle. The stone walls exuded a chill that permeated into his bones, the torches interspersed intermittently along the walls doing little to add warmth to his environment. Henry opened his other eye and followed the flames' path a ways to see a stretch of crimson carpet leading to a few stairs and a throne upon which there sat a woman. Her indifferent expression remained locked on a torch to her left. She appeared to be bundled in a dark robe that Henry guessed was made of fur when he squinted to get a closer look at it.

"Morganna," Regina called and even though she said it softly, the walls took the sound and amplified it so that it became a booming summons. Henry jumped slightly and Regina moved to place herself in front of him, shielding him, and Henry thought if Emma was the White Knight, Regina could be the Black Knight, not the Evil Queen.

Morganna's eyes snapped to the sound of his mom's voice and her head slowly turned to look at them. Henry gulped as the ice–blue of her eyes shone, made ever so brighter by the inky curls of her hair and the black of her robe. She rose imperiously and Henry didn't have to wonder how she and his mom were friends.

"Hello, Regina," Morganna replied and descended the steps to come to a stop in front of Henry and Regina. A flicker of something Henry couldn't identify went across her face when she looked at Gold. "Rumplestiltskin," she coldly greeted and Henry felt the already chilled room drop even further in temperature. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your help," Henry answered and swallowed tightly when Morganna turned her eyes on him. The almost imperceptible softening of her eyes would have been lost on him before his mother had begun her own path to redemption. He could tell when her defenses lowered and that's what he saw thawing Morganna's eyes and felt the temperature in the room rise.

"And what could you possibly want from me, little boy?" Morganna afforded him an uninterrupted eye contact instead of looking to the adults with him. Henry felt as if he shouldn't like her but something echoed in his chest that bolstered his resolve.

"My other mom and grandma are trapped in your world and we need your help to bring them back. I want to talk to them," he felt his eyes water at the thought of seeing Emma again but valiantly blinked them back. His mother turned slightly from Morganna to step a little behind him and her presence comforted him.

"Other mother?" Morganna cackled as she smirked at Regina who huffed irritably.

"It's complicated," was Regina's clipped answer.

"I never got the chance to thank you for the curse, Regina," Morganna coyly flipped the long coils of her hair over one shoulder. "It's been nothing but a barrel full of laughs in the Dreaming for 28 years."

Regina glared stonily at Morganna and Henry was reminded of all the times she had looked that way at Emma. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" Morganna laughed airily. "Figuring out new ways to kill Arthur for 28 years isn't an inconvenience, it's actually been a blessing, an edge," she smirked when Regina looked taken aback. "So that is a real, true thank you. What I'm _not_ pleased about is that I haven't found him in our world, nor in Dreaming. Care to explain how he's no longer here? Is he dead?" Her voice got desperate.

Regina floundered for a moment. "I have no idea, Morganna. This is the first time I've been to Dreaming. Although I had heard of your feud with Arthur, I have never met him so I am unable to tell you if he resides in Storybrooke."

"Feud?" Morganna balked. "What Arthur and I have isn't just a _feud_," Morganna growled. "I will not rest until he's good and dead. I'm sure you understand."

Regina pursed her lips for several moments. "I used to," she muttered. Henry glanced quizzically at her and looked to Morganna who seemed as confused as he was.

"It's of no matter whether you understand or not," Morganna continued. "I'm afraid I cannot offer you my assistance."

"You don't have to come to our world," Henry piped up and Morganna focused on him. "We just want to talk to Emma and Snow."

"Snow?" Morganna laughed in Regina's face. "You're asking for my help in order for _you_ to help _Snow White_? Oh, this is too rich."

"As I recall, _you_ were the one to teach her how to talk to birds," Regina sneered.

Morganna sobered instantly. "That was a long time ago."

Regina offered her hand to Morganna and Henry noticed that the feather had returned to Regina's palm. Morganna swallowed unsteadily and turned her back to Regina for several moments before facing them again. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much of a bother to connect them to Dreaming for you."

Gold, who had been content to watch the back–and–forth in silence, finally spoke. "Henry here has a connection to someone else that they are traveling with. They are connected by a special Sleeping Curse," he raised an eyebrow meaningfully and Henry didn't think that the already fair Morganna could pale further but she turned white as a sheet.

"I see," was all she said and looked at Henry. "I need you to picture this person in your mind, Henry."

"Her name is Aurora," he said and Morganna nodded. "Do you want me to think of Emma and Snow White, too?"

"It isn't necessary but you may," Morganna's voice had become quite gentle and once more Henry was reminded of Regina. He closed his eyes and thought hard about Emma and Mary Margaret, how they had looked before they left Storybrooke. He felt his love for Emma bubble up in his chest and he choked back a sob. Henry then pictured Aurora, as well as he could remember, despite the flames of the room they met in obscuring many details about her.

"That should be sufficient," Morganna said and Henry blearily opened his eyes. She offered a slight smile to him. "I will be able to track your connection to her through Dreaming and be able to physically find them."

"Will you be able to find them within twelve hours?" Regina asked and Henry was surprised to see a hopeful expression on her face. He knew things were complicated between his mom and Snow and Emma but he didn't expect to see her be so invested in their safe return. Henry guessed that a lot of Regina's hopes were because it was what he wanted, but then he remembered what Regina had been telling him about her visions. He wondered if his mom had developed feelings for Emma and Mary Margaret due to them. If anything, it was another indicator to the good she had in her heart. Even a month ago Henry would still have been adamant on the clear line between good and evil, black and white but watching Regina change gave him pause, like there was good and evil within everyone.

"Of course," Morganna's arrogant reply brought Henry out of his thoughts. "I can fly, Regina, don't you remember?"

Regina sighed. "How could I have forgotten?" She sarcastically replied.

Morganna chuckled at the response before turning a critical eye on Gold. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. I _know_ you're not here out of the purity of your heart. What is it that you want?"

Gold placed a hand to his chest in mock outrage. "I've always been invested in True Love, Morganna. And to reunite a boy with his parents," his face turned serious and Morganna's wariness melted away to match it. Henry got the distinct impression that the three adults in the room shared something deeper than just a bond of magic. He brought a hand up to wrap around his mother's forearm and her stern expression faded into one of such tenderness that it made Henry long for Emma to complete the picture.

"Fine," Morganna tersely bit out and with a swipe of her hand, Henry felt his head plummet backwards and his body suddenly jolted forward and he tumbled off the couch in the library, the whiplash from the movement and world shifting making him nauseous.

"Henry! Are you alright?" Archie hastily asked and placed a warm hand to Henry's back.

"Yeah, I think so," Henry said and looked for his mother. Regina had managed not to fall off the couch but she retained a sickly pallor while Gold shook his head slightly but appeared no worse for the wear.

"We'd better get back to the diner," Archie hesitantly spoke and Henry nodded slowly.

"Do you remember how to get back to Dreaming, Henry?" Regina softly spoke as she straightened, hands automatically going to fluff her hair and smooth non–existent wrinkles out of her outfit. Henry was filled with fondness for her.

"Uh–huh," he replied and stared up at her for a few moments. Regina wore an expression that was so similar to Emma's that it creeped Henry out a little. "I'll see you later, Mom." He quickly moved into her open arms and sighed as she brushed a hand reverently atop his head.

"Yes, dear, and we _will_ see Emma and Mary Margaret," Regina promised and Henry knew that her word was her bond.

* * *

"Owwww!" Emma groused as Snow daubed the wet cloth on her back. "That _hurts_," she ground out between her clenched teeth.

Snow backed off immediately to hover menacingly over Emma who couldn't help feeling a bit cowed. The massive bruise covering her left cheek did nothing but add a sinister shadow to her mother's naturally pixie–like features and Emma was scared that Mary Margaret was secretly some fairy–demon deep down. "Of course it does, Emma, you _did_ get slashed by a hook," she snapped and pressed the cloth over Emma's wound again and Emma let an irritated growl out. "I wasn't born yesterday."

"Whatever," Emma snorted and squirmed slightly, hoping to find a position that would help alleviate the pain.

"Drink this," Mulan materialized at Emma's side offering a cup of some nasty–smelling green goop and that's when she knew she must really be out of it if she thought Mulan could just appear out of thin air. Then she remembered where the hell she was and shook her head.

"Thanks," Emma grumbled and took a swig. She promptly gagged on the glop. "What the hell is this?"

"It's tea," Aurora stated, setting herself down on the log next to Emma. Still displeased, Emma turned slightly to her. "That has some medicinal properties to it that will help dull the pain," Aurora explained further. Emma knew she couldn't bump her off the log out of spite so she settled for spitting out the leftover chunks swirling in her mouth.

"What about the pain from trying to ingest this swill?" Emma shoved the cup back into Aurora's hands and heard her mother tut disapprovingly behind her. She was just as bad as Regina.

"Maybe it could work as some sort of salve," Aurora mused as Mulan came limping back to join her and Emma.

"Yay," Emma dryly retorted and took a small breath. She had learned quickly that the wound on her back didn't allow for deep breathing.

"How's your heart?" Mulan gently inquired of Aurora, taking another assessment of her. Aurora smiled thinly and nodded.

"It feels a little cold," Aurora admitted and Emma wondered if that's how Graham felt. "Is your leg feeling better?"

"Just a little stiff," Mulan gamely said and Emma was kind of impressed by the woman's tenacity. She could really take a beating.

"Are you ready to go to sleep yet, Aurora?" Snow asked. "Henry said that we needed to be ready about this…" she cut off suddenly and Emma had to position her body to look back at her.

Snow was peering up at the sky. Emma squinted and searched above her and saw nothing but a bird. Cora was gone but the sight of a raven still set Emma on edge. The raven drew closer until it was clear to Emma that it was flying straight toward them.

"What are you standing there for? Shoot it!" Emma demanded of Snow and tried to pick herself up off the log with some difficulty.

"No, Emma, wait," Snow placed a hand on Emma's shoulder to steady her.

Emma had seen a lot of crazy stuff since she arrived in her parent's homeworld but when the raven got within 10 feet of her group it hovered in the air for a moment before a bunch of feathers burst from its body. The thick cloud of black started to dissipate and a woman appeared. She was wearing a black dress that had an expensive sheen about it and a crimson sash tied about her waist. The midnight locks of her hair tumbled well past her shoulders and she gazed over Emma critically before focusing on Snow.

"Hello, Snow," the woman said and Emma found herself struggling to remember where she had heard such an accent before.

"Morganna?" Snow hesitantly asked. Morganna shifted her lips slightly to resemble a smile and Emma thought of Regina before shaking her head to rid herself of the thought.

"Morganna? Like the Morganna from Camelot? Like Lancelot?" Emma felt slightly dizzy and was pretty sure that tea she choked down was some sort of poison.

"Lancelot?" Morganna echoed sternly. "You know Lancelot?" She looked expectantly at Snow.

Snow struggled for a moment, clearly trying to decide how to tell Morganna the news. "Regina's mother was masquerading as him…after she killed him," she quietly said.

Morganna's face contorted in a fit of rage and Emma could feel the air become hot and oppressive with the energy of magic. "_Cora_ killed Lancelot!?" Lightning crackled from Morganna's fists and Emma noticed the sky was darkening as thunderclouds began to form. As if becoming aware of what she was actually doing, Morganna let out a breath and regained her composure in a way that would make Regina proud.

Damn it, Emma sourly thought. Her thoughts kept coming back to Regina, damn her. Unfortunately, Morganna's next statement didn't help matters.

"Regina didn't mention her," Morganna grumbled and Emma wondered if she was talking more to herself at this point.

"Wait, you've talked to Regina?" Emma ignored the pain shooting up her spine and felt her wound begin to bleed heavily once more. "Did she mention Henry?"

Morganna swept over Emma's form as Snow rushed to force Emma back into a sitting position. "That's why I'm here," she answered and Emma felt the smallest flicker of hope light in her chest. Snow was a fountain of optimism and Emma preferred to be more realistic. She had grown up without that safety net or cocoon of love that Snow did and knew all too well how reality panned out. "Henry's your son that you share with Regina, correct?"

Emma scowled as she remembered telling Cora the same thing. "Yeah, well, it's complicated," she muttered before protesting to the pressure that Snow began to apply to back in order to staunch the bleeding.

"Emma!" Snow admonished harshly. "We can't let you bleed out! There's no way we can get a blood transfusion and we don't have magic…"she looked quickly back to Morganna.

Morganna sighed as if she had been saddled with a great burden. "I suppose I can…wait…"a glassy look came over her eyes. "I can help you in the Dreaming, but for now we have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Emma demanded hotly and Mulan kept her rigid defense posture in front of Aurora.

"Dreaming, I'll explain later," Morganna snapped her fingers and a small pouch appeared in her hands. She closed the distance between them and was nonplussed when Mulan leveled her sword at her. "We're going to go to sleep," Morganna emptied the pouch into her hand and a thin layer of powder came to rest in her palm. Before anyone else could react, Morganna blew the powder at them and Emma felt her eyes roll and her mind went blank for several seconds.

"Emma!"

Emma gasped as she opened her eyes when she felt something hard collide with her stomach. She looked down to see Henry gripping her tightly.

"H–Henry," she stammered, aware of the building pressure in her back but the tighter he gripped her middle the more she was assured that it was really him. The uncomplicated affection he had always given to her rushed to her head and caused her eyes to start watering and she gripped him tightly back.

"I knew we'd find you," Henry pulled his head back far enough to look up at Emma.

Her eyes were blurred by her tears but Emma could see well enough to look in her son's eyes. "We? What's going on?" Henry turned his head and Emma followed his gaze to look upon Regina Mills. Emma's heart lurched as she beheld the woman looking unsurely back at her, a tentative smile fighting to find purchase on her lips. In that moment she forgot just how much she hated Regina.

"Yeah, mom helped me find you, just like she promised," and the pride in Henry's voice was not lost on Emma. She had heard the same tone when he woke up in the hospital.

Regina nodded sharply and cleared her throat. "Emma," she said and Emma hugged Henry back to her.

"Thanks," Emma breathed, dumbfounded.

"Emma!" Henry cried and pushed himself off her and only when she saw his hands coated with her blood did the pain come back full force. "Mom!" Henry cried as Emma sank to the ground. She heard swift footsteps stampede their way toward her and a pair of arms gently encircle her and twist her softly so that she was sprawled to rest upon a pair of legs.

"You've been gravely wounded," Regina said and Emma scowled at the disapproval in the words.

"Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose," she grumbled and craned her head to see that it was indeed Regina who had cradled her, not her mother. The thought sent a hot flush to her cheeks.

"Mom, you've got to heal her," Henry pleaded anxiously.

"Of course," Regina replied swiftly and Emma could see a look of apprehension come over her. She remembered how Regina's magic hadn't been working properly back in Storybrooke and was afraid that she wouldn't be able to do much to help Emma's wound.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Emma asked and Regina's puff of irritation ruffled the hair atop Emma's head and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from giggling.

"If you'd stop interrupting me perhaps we shall see," Regina huffed and Emma recoiled slightly as Regina's fingers grazed her injury. They were like ice and Emma shivered under their touch. Emma swallowed as she felt warmth begin to emanate from the tips of Regina's fingers and it began to travel across her injury and Emma thought of pouring hot cocoa into a mug. She felt a warm pulse begin to echo throughout her body and soon the wound had closed up enough that Emma could move her head enough to peer over her shoulder to see a purple mist flowing from Regina's fingers. A few more seconds passed and Emma felt the rest of her skin stitch together. Regina's hand lowered to traverse across Emma's skin as if to double–check that the wound was completely eradicated.

It tickled.

Emma struggled to get up.

"Calm yourself, Emma, don't rush," Regina reprimanded and soon Emma was lifted up by two pairs of hands and saw that Henry and Regina had both taken a side to help raise her up. Emma was touched by the gesture.

Looking around, Emma finally got a bearing on her surroundings. It appeared that she had been transported to a castle like the one she visited recently. There was something darker about the walls, despite them being more alive than the castle she was recently in. It gave her the creeps. Emma noticed with surprise that Gold was there as well, standing next to an irate looking Morganna and her mother. Snow was gazing intently at Regina, as if trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together.

Realizing that she still held Emma's arm possessively, Regina dropped the limb. Emma felt cold instantly. "Thanks," Emma stared at Regina who merely nodded and looked to a smiling Henry before letting herself smile.

Shaking her head, Emma looked at her mother to see that Aurora and Mulan had joined her. They all looked as if they had been healed as well. "Okay, does someone want to explain what the hell is going on here?"

"You're in a place called Dreaming which we can use to communicate between our worlds," Henry immediately piped up as he molded himself into Emma's side and she automatically wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She looked down to smile at him and noticed that Regina was still peering at her cautiously.

"We found a way to bring you back to Storybrooke but you will need to accomplish several things in order for us to do so," Gold spoke before Emma could question Regina. Emma felt her anger at him rise instantly but let it go in favour of the more pressing task of returning to her world.

"What do we have to do?" Snow eagerly asked.

"First, you will need to return to your castle and gather some of the ashes from the wardrobe. You will then need to travel to Lake Nostos and obtain some of its water," Gold said.

"But the water is all gone," Snow replied, confused.

"My mother restored it," Regina said and her gaze upon Snow was not unkind.

"You will also need something unique to Storybrooke to act as a guide, something that cannot be replicated in our world," Gold said.

Regina snickered lightly and Emma felt her eyes begin to roll before Regina even spoke. "I propose the jacket make a noble sacrifice," Regina suggested and she leveled her gaze on Emma's jacket. Henry, the little traitor, snorted with amusement.

"What do you have against my jackets, Regina?" Emma demanded petulantly.

Regina gawped at Emma as if she were a simpleton. "The one you're wearing right now is barely more than a few scraps held together by stitching. It could at least give one last hurrah before its untimely demise."

Emma scowled at Regina's smirk. An idea occurred to her and she smirked right back at Regina, pleased to see an eyebrow raised in preparation. "Then fix it."

The way Regina laughed at the counter–offer made Emma's ears heat. "There's no point in restoring that monstrosity if it's just going to be destroyed anyway."

Emma stood firm in her smirk, pleased to see Regina's falter slightly. "This jacket isn't unique to Storybrooke: it could be replicated in your world, so clearly we need to use something else. So, you can fix my jacket. You fixed me."

Snow coughed violently at Emma's choice of words, as did Regina.

"That's completely different," Regina spluttered and Emma gave a pleased chuckle at the way Regina's face turned red.

"Nah, I don't think so. The magic stitched together my skin which is more complex than stitching together fabric, right? Organic, living tissue vs. threads?"

Regina looked strangely proud at that.

"And if that's not enough for you, it's important to me, and what's important to me is important to Henry, right, kid?" Emma squeezed his shoulder.

Henry shook his head quickly. "Don't bring me into this."

"What kind of crazy logic is that?" Regina stormed her way to Emma but placed a hand on Emma's back, regardless, and Emma watched in muted triumph as purple mist started to rise from her back and the chill from the hole was covered up.

"The kind that works," Emma stated and her smile wavered as Regina trailed her hand down Emma's back. She smirked at Emma.

"Emma, do you have something else in mind that we can use?" Snow blessedly interrupted the stare–down Emma was engaged in with Regina.

"Yeah," Emma mumbled and dug in her pocket to produce Henry's school portrait. She felt her cheeks flush from the sweet looks Henry and Regina gave her. Emma wasn't quite sure what had transpired in her absence but it looked like Henry and Regina were repairing their relationship and Emma wasn't too surprised to find that she was pleased about that. When she first arrived in Storybrooke it had broken her heart a little when Henry treated Regina so coldly upon his return when it was clear that Regina loved him. Emma wanted to scold him because she knew she wouldn't have been able to provide him with such a safe, stable life. She remembered that she had never had affection so openly heaped upon her like Regina did for Henry.

"Yes, that will do nicely," Gold interrupted Emma's thoughts and Regina shifted slightly away from her. "Since you will be at the castle, you will also need to visit my old cell."

Snow balked at the statement. "Why would we need to visit there?"

Gold shrugged lightly. "I left something there that will be useful in shutting down Cora's magic. The ink I hid in there will be able to bind Cora, much like how you captured me."

"Okay," Snow nodded. "How do we construct this item?"

"It's a looking glass, dearie, and our lovely Morganna here will be able to do that for you," Gold sneered as Morganna began to look outraged.

"I agreed to no such thing, Rumplestiltskin," Morganna growled. "And _you_," her dress swirled as she pointed a finger at Regina, "didn't tell me your _mother_ was involved in this!"

Regina blanched and Emma was filled with the urge to comfort her. "You know my mother?"

Morganna scoffed but didn't answer. "She killed Lancelot."

Emma supposed that Regina was used to death but she still expected a little more from the woman than just a gasp.

"I'm sorry, Morganna," Regina apologized delicately and Emma felt her jaw drop as Regina surprised her once more. She looked to Henry to see him smiling encouragingly at Regina. Her kid was some sort of miracle worker.

Morganna nodded tightly.

"Well, if that's not incentive enough," Gold said and dug in the pockets of his impeccably pressed suit. He produced a small square and offered it to Morganna as if it were no big deal but the way Morganna recoiled and began trembling as she beheld the scrap clued Emma into its real worth. She wasn't surprised that Gold had something up his sleeve.

"And this is the world you are in, Storybrooke?" Morganna's voice broke every other syllable and Snow sent a concerned glance her way.

"Yes, dearie, so I would assume that you would want to help Emma and Snow now. Am I right?' Gold pocketed the scrap despite Morganna's desperate grasp.

Morganna glowered and Emma had never seen such a look of hatred on anyone's face, not even Regina's. She and Regina unconsciously shuffled closer to each other and she felt a strange sense of comfort bolster her. "Indeed, you are," Morganna growled lowly.

"You'll need to move quickly. My mother and Hook won't be sitting idly by much longer," Regina said and Snow strode over to join Emma in holding Henry. Regina nodded tightly to Snow who blinked before offering up a half–smile. "What happened?" Regina softly asked of Snow.

Snow sighed as she moved the hand she had placed on Henry's back closer to Emma's. "We had just gotten the compass when Cora sent the villagers she killed after us. She was controlling their hearts."

"Like zombies?" Henry gasped, a little too exuberantly for he received admonishing looks from the women surrounding him.

"Yeah," Emma confirmed and looked to Regina. "Your mom's a real piece of work, you know?"

Regina had a far–off look in her eyes. "Indeed I do. But that's no excuse for me."

Snow whipped her head quickly to glare at Regina. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that even growing up with someone like my mother doesn't excuse my actions," Regina explained and Emma was pretty sure she got plunged into the Twilight Zone. "I…" _love her_, Emma filled in the blank instantly.

"She's a monster," Snow supplied and it clearly cut Regina to the quick for she flinched as if the words were a physical blow.

"Yes, but that's no excuse. I should have known—no, I did know better, but I did it anyway. That's what's been going on in Storybrooke with me and Henry," Regina finished and shared a shaky smile with her son.

Wanting to escape the heavy atmosphere, Emma cleared her throat. "Yeah, so…uh…while we were fighting the zombies, Hook captured Aurora and took her heart. We had to give them the compass in exchange and when we tried to get it back, well…we kinda got our butts kicked," Emma trailed off.

"I'm not surprised," Regina quipped and was unfazed by Emma and Snow's combined glares. "While Snow may have some experience in fighting a magic–wielder, you, my dear, have little to none." At Emma's pout, Regina's stern expression softened. "There, now, even Rumplestiltskin and I would have faced difficulty in besting her."

Snow eyed Regina's attempt at cheering Emma up. "So how are you going to be able to stop her?"

Regina shook her head. "We will at least be able to stave off her attack for awhile during which time you can hopefully return. The ink will likely be instrumental in her containment."

"Containment?" Snow incredulously echoed. "You're not going to kill her?"

Regina leveled her with a look. "I didn't kill you."

"That's different," Snow stammered. She and Regina continued to stare at each other for a few more charged moments and Henry shifted uncomfortably under Emma's arm.

"So…Regina…"Emma attempted to break up the tension. "Why is Henry in p.j.'s and you are looking all put together? Don't tell me you wanted to make an impression," Emma teased, knowing it would only serve to ruffle Regina's feathers.

Sure enough, Regina swiveled her head to face Emma fully, an adorable little scowl in place. "I don't need to get gussied up in order to make an impression, Miss Swan," Regina sniffed and tossed her hair. Emma snorted at the obvious lie. "I've no idea why you feel the need to treat yourself to banter all the time."

It was a great way of deflecting, Emma thought fleetingly. "You like tricks, I like treats, together we're like Halloween," she joked and felt her smile drop at her mother's repulsed look.

"Emma," Snow wearily sighed.

"What?" Emma feigned innocence and peered down at Henry. He was fighting a smile so it was all good to Emma.

"You had better get going, mom," Henry said seriously before snuggling into Emma's side. She took a moment to let his love wash over her and settle like a blanket over her heart. She looked to Snow and Regina to see similar fond expressions on their faces.

"Be careful," Regina murmured when she locked eyes with Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Quote used is from Batman Begins, another thing I do not own any part of. I do not own the story Snow talks about nor the line from Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dream-Walker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Evil Regal Mafia Coven, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called _Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare._ It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with _A Promise Kept_. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

Please read this link to my tumblr for an idea for how I will be handling the Regina/Henry dynamic.

post/36577810048/can-we-talk-about-how-adorable-henry-and-regina-were-in

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! I apologize for the delay between chapters and that this installment is a bit shorter than usual. Most of my energy for this update went to my new story, _I Believed in You_, so please give that a read if you need more SQ goodness! Also, RMDN, APK and IBIY finally got a taste of amateur PhotoShop work for their cover images.

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

It didn't matter whether it was kicking ass, taking names, pilfering shit or a combo of all three, Emma Swan was going to do it all with a grin and merry spring in her step. Her mind played with that description and she thought that if Regina knew she had a spring her step, she would do the nice thing and fix it for her. The thought made Emma giggle in a mildly psychotic manner that had the rest of her companions fix her with various degrees of wariness.

Even Morganna, the one most affiliated with evil, seemed quite frightened by Emma's cheeriness. "I beg your pardon, but are you ill?"

"Nope," Emma chuckled as she led the way down to the dungeon of Snow White's old castle. It had taken hardly any time at all to arrive at the castle and get the ashes, thanks to Morganna's magic. All they had to do was get the ink out of Gold's old cell and they would be home soon.

"This is a mission of great import; it would behoove you to take your duties more seriously," Morganna admonished and it caused Emma to stiffen. She could swear that she heard that in Regina's voice.

Snow entered Emma's personal space and laid a concerned hand upon her shoulder. "You're not usually this…optimistic," and the word obviously wasn't the best choice, as evidenced by the perplexed frown she wore.

Emma shrugged. "We're finally going home and I got to see Henry and Regina…I guess I'm kinda happy."

It was eerie how Morganna and Snow shared a skeptical look with each other. Emma was pretty sure there was something between the two of them, like with Regina, but couldn't find it in herself to voice her curiosity.

"You were happy to see Regina?" Snow questioned.

"Well, uh," Emma spluttered. Was she truly?

Snow thankfully interrupted that line of thinking. "It's just…" she hedged, "Well, you were rather upset with her."

Deflecting was what Emma did best. "I guess she must have put a spell on me when she healed me."

Snow pulled a face. "That was terrible."

It didn't occur to Emma that Snow was talking about the bad joke, not Regina. "Well, you were antagonistic enough for the both of us." It was Henry. Seeing him must have put Emma in a forgiving mood. "Nice role reversal, there. You had your turn defending Regina, now it's mine." Never mind that Emma had spent a lot of time defending Regina, even in the beginning.

"What, are you going to do the opposite of what I do out of spite?"

"Maybe," Emma replied crossly.

Snow nearly stomped her foot in rage. "Were you always like this?"

"How would you know? You're the one that shipped me off to Maine!"

"Now you're talking like Regina!"

"How is that a bad thing!" Emma demanded and felt her throat constrict.

"Thank you kindly for foisting your family drama upon us," Morganna drawled with a hint of scorn. "'Tis truly enlightening to see the family dynamic."

Emma turned to glare at Morganna who appeared unfazed by the look. Sighing, Emma's shoulders slumped and she resignedly turned back towards Snow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just been… out of it."

"Stress, lack of sleep, slashed by a hook," Snow gently replied and just like that Emma was forgiven. It was so quick and easy— she didn't have to earn it. The love so freely given was still disconcerting.

"Yeah, especially when we went into that dream–world," Emma scratched her neck.

"'Dreaming'," Morganna corrected swiftly. Her haughty expression didn't fade under the combined stare of Emma and Snow. "It's entirely possible for you to have residual side–effects from The Dreaming. It is, after all, a door to your soul, a place that connects everyone. Also, something may have transferred from Regina when she healed you," she lifted a shoulder as if stating a commonplace fact like the weather and not something important.

Emma blanched. She was positively giddy a few moments ago and then snapped into defensive mode at a perceived slight. Was this how Regina felt all the time? "Wait, so you're saying that Regina was _happy_ to see me?" Her eyes widened to a gross level as she peered from Morganna's nonchalant face to Snow's equally aghast one.

"Implied, yes," Morganna sniffed and Emma had to fight the eye roll at the personality similar to Regina's.

With an audible click Snow's jaw shut and she brushed past Emma to continue the trek down the stairwell, Mulan and Aurora side–stepping around Emma and Morganna. Emma continued to stare at the wall, her mind abuzz with theories and memories. She was startled when Morganna laid a cool hand on her forearm.

"She truly _was_ happy to see you," Morganna intimated. Her voice had taken a strange gentle quality to it and Emma had to wonder what this woman's game was. She was naturally wary before she came to Storybrooke but after the last year she became slightly paranoid, more so after she had been tricked by Cora. As if sensing Emma's discomfort, Morganna withdrew her hand. "I've been watching her, in The Dreaming. You are the Saviour, are you not?"

Emma winced at the title.

"Fabled White Knight?" Morganna goaded further, a dark chuckle rising from her throat at Emma's petulant look. "You're supposed to bring back the happy endings." At Emma's confused expression, Morganna lifted an eyebrow. "_All_ of them."

Emma felt her stomach plummet. She couldn't handle this. She just wanted to go home and see Henry. No more magic or pirates or stupid creatures that were supposed to be confined to bedtime stories and cheap horror movies.

Morganna evidently took pity on her and exhaled loudly before descending the steps. A few moments passed and Emma followed her.

* * *

"You've gotta be shittin' me, sister," Leroy whined as Red and Belle arrived at the designated meeting spot, a mile out from the mine entrance.

Red scowled down at him. "It wasn't _my_ idea," she defended weakly.

Belle let out an exasperated snort and breezed past them both, leaving them and Archie staring at her slack–jawed. "Come on you two, we don't have all night. Who knows when Cora and Hook will come here to take the fairy dust?"

Leroy jabbed Red in the side and the two spent several moments furiously hissing and poking at each other while Archie jogged up to join Belle. "Uhm, Belle, are you sure you should be out here with us? I mean, you are a target…"Archie trailed off when Belle whirled around to stare up at him.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much. I'm not going to sit idly by and let those two further the cycle of revenge, especially when people I care about are involved! Besides," she loftily inclined her head towards Red, "I have Ruby with me, and now you and Leroy. Everything will be alright."

Red coughed slightly at the complete faith Belle had in her. "That doesn't mean we should just rush into danger."

Belle leveled her with an exasperated look. "Your concern is noted but the longer we dilly–dally here talking, the more likely the chance that we will run into Cora and Hook."

Leroy grumbled something incomprehensible and tromped ahead to join Belle and resumed their walk to the mines. "Let's get going then. You'd better have…whatever it is Gold had to swap the dust."

Smiling, Belle nodded and patted the satchel slung over her shoulder. Leroy eyed it with disdain. "What?" Belle pouted. "Ruby assured me it was very fashionable."

Red laughed slightly as Leroy turned a sickened look at her. "It is, obviously fashion goes over your pretty little head," she dropped a pat on top of Leroy's head. Annoyed, he batted her hand away.

"Watch it, fuzzball," he grumped.

Archie, for his part, felt trepidation enough for the whole group. He kept looking furiously all around and didn't realize how clammy his hands had become until Belle grasped one of them briefly, offering him a reassuring smile. "Does Rumplestiltskin know you're here?"

Belle's smile faded slightly. "Yes. He's learning to communicate better and to have faith in me, much like Henry and Regina."

Red took a huge whiff of air, relaxing slightly when she couldn't pick up any scent of Hook or Cora. "She locked you up, Belle. And she did terrible things to Snow. Some things and people don't change."

"She can change," Belle stubbornly persisted. "A person _can_ overcome their darkness."

Red was pretty sure Belle wasn't talking about just Regina anymore. Her eyes flitted in Red's direction and Red felt warm all the way to her toes, much like when Snow accepted her.

"Yeah, well, there's a big difference between conscious and unconscious evil," Leroy nodded at Red.

Belle sighed. "'Good' people do a lot of the same things that evil does. We have to take responsibility for our actions. Forgiveness is hard to come by unless we find peace in ourselves."

"Well said," Archie muttered under his breath as the group arrived at the entrance of the mine. Dopey was leaning against the side and gave a curt nod to Leroy as they passed into the tunnels. The warm glow of magic trickled from the ceiling and seemed to disperse in the blood of the group. Archie glanced at the others to note that they had similar gentle expressions on their faces.

"Okay," Belle snapped out of the glow first and opened her purse to produce a wand.

Leroy eyed the stick with scrutiny. "Isn't that a fairy wand?"

"I guess," Belle answered as she held out her purse for Red to hold. Upon her doing so, Belle dug into her purse to produce a large drawstring sack. She motioned for Jiminy to hold the sack and she waved the wand three times counter–clockwise in front of it and a black powder rose from the bag. Belle then twirled the wand clockwise three more times at the ceiling and the mine exploded in a show of black and blue specks. Everyone shielded their eyes and, after several moments, opened them to see that the sack was now filled with fairy dust.

Leroy let out a low whistle as he gazed up at the ceiling. "Nice work. It looks just like the real stuff."

Archie looked to Belle. "You can use magic?"

Belle grinned. "True Love is magic."

* * *

Snow sighed as she attempted to shift her body into a more comfortable position. She was currently sitting down in Rumplestiltskin's cell after their group had spent nearly an hour scouring the area for the ink they were to find. Mulan chanced upon a tiny hole in the wall and procured a tiny bottle that contained a piece of parchment with Emma's name written upon it. Morganna proclaimed that the ink was used in the writing and they could still use it but the sight of the object had rattled Emma. Snow had suggested they take a break before Morganna constructed the Looking Glass and that's where she currently found herself.

Body pillow to the Saviour.

Snow smiled softly as she tucked an errant lock of hair behind Emma's ear.

"Do you hate her?"

Snow nearly jumped out of her skin when Morganna's silky voice broke through the silence. She was seated across Snow and the others, near the entrance of the cell. A small, magical fire crackled in the space between them and gave her the hauntingly beautiful look Snow had remembered since her childhood. "Regina?" She guessed.

Morganna's lips quirked. "Who else?"

"Cora," Snow snorted and shared a look of loathing with Morganna. "Sometimes," she admitted at length.

"But not entirely?" Morganna's voice tilted with curiosity.

"No." Snow shook her head and remembered Emma's words and actions. "I mean, I despise what she did. She tried to kill me so many times, she enacted the curse and took away my time with my child. I hate that woman but sometimes I still remember who she used to be. That's why I stopped her execution but she refused to change so I banished her." Her eyes crossed as she stared deeper into the fire. "But then she adopted Henry and something started to grow within her. She didn't know how to express it in a healthy way but I could sense it. And when we saw her in The Dreaming…" she trailed off and looked Morganna in the eye.

"She wasn't anything like you remembered?" Morganna guessed.

"No, she was like the young woman I knew and loved and that's what worries me." Snow shuddered. She wanted to trust and believe in the change in Regina but she couldn't be sure. Regina had betrayed her, and she Regina in turn. "Emma believes in her, and Henry does, too. I'm scared that their faith is misplaced."

Morganna gave a soft laugh. "You're scared that yours is," she answered perceptively.

Snow remembered the kind and gentle woman Morganna once was but she had heard the gruesome tales of the woman during her last few years in her home world. She was just as vicious as Regina, if not more so. King Arthur had issued a decree calling for her capture or death—preferably the latter. Yet there was still a sparkle in her eyes that Snow had caught several times like she had recently witnessed in Regina.

If she didn't believe, she had nothing. It was how she and Charming found each other time and again, how they had been reunited with Emma.

"Can you tell if she's truly changed?" Snow hesitated. "_Can_ she?"

Morganna narrowed her eyes slightly at the question. "You mean to ask if I have seen her soul through Dreaming?" Snow nodded. "It's true that I can perceive a person's soul via Dreaming, but the thing about humans is that we are constantly changing."

Snow rotated her arm slightly so Emma's head wouldn't fall off it. "There's a tale from the world we're going to, Storybrooke. A wise person once told a youth about two wolves inside of us, a light and dark. The youth asked which one would prevail and the elder answered that it was the one we fed."

Morganna's lip curled in distaste. "The soul is generally engaging in a battle between light and dark and too much of one is an imbalance. The brightest light casts the darkest shadow."

"That was part of the reason it was so hard to reconcile Regina with the Evil Queen," Snow said.

"Perhaps, but I think that it's because you were deluding yourself that she wasn't changing. You _were_ a child," Morganna averted her eyes to the side. "Regina, like most others, gradually changed. As for where she is now…" she shrugged lightly. "She's pretty firmly in the grey and I don't think she'll ever completely erase the dark in her. I hope not," she smiled.

Snow looked aghast at the admission. "Not if she wants to redeem herself —that will only hold her back."

"You have darkness in your heart, too, Snow White, and if you deny that you'll only wind up harming yourself and those around you. If you and Regina find a way to accept and deal with the darkness in your hearts, it won't overwhelm you."

Snow peered cautiously at Morganna. "And you?"

Morganna stared back stonily. "I've made my choice and it won't ever change. Not until I've done what I need to. Sometimes you can't save everyone." Snow frowned at that and Morganna smirked slightly. "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. But Regina wants to be saved. By her son with Emma, Emma herself, even you. Most of all, by herself." She lifted an eyebrow at Snow's contemplative look. "I think, this time, she'll let you in."

Snow coughed. "Well, it's not as if I want to go and bake cookies with Regina or anything." Emma snorted in her sleep and Snow was sure that Emma's self–proclaimed lie detector flared at that.

"Are you so sure about that?" Morganna drawled, picking at her nails disinterestedly. Snow's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure one day your love for each other will endure."

"Regina and I don't love each other," Snow vehemently denied, a wild look in her eyes. "She wouldn't have done all those horrible things to me if she did."

"That's precisely why she did, dear." Morganna's tone brokered no argument. Snow faltered. "Because Regina loved you, when you told her mother of Daniel, it was like she lost you, too. The betrayal of a loved one is nigh unbearable," and it appeared as if her eyes began to glisten but Snow couldn't be sure. "Then she began to hate herself for loving you and then she had to make that hatred go away lest it destroy her, so she had to redirect it elsewhere." There was a distant look in Morganna's eyes that nearly went unnoticed by Snow, seemingly trapped in her own memories as well.

"She could have killed me when she captured Charming, but she didn't," Snow mumbled. "She stabbed me afterwards but…I don't know," she tapered off.

"Regina wanted to make you suffer, and she did, but her actions led you to your Prince…_Charming_," the word dripped with disdain. "If it makes a good comparison for you, I want nothing but to kill Arthur. I don't want him to suffer, I want him _gone_." The hatred was evident in her voice and Snow shuddered under its intensity. "We all do evil things, Snow, even you 'good' people." A flick of Morganna's wrist upped the intensity of the fire to a bluish white colour.

"I know that now," Snow whispered and looked down at Emma, her golden hair shining in the light of the flames. "I've done many selfish things, as Regina has as well. After seeing Regina in The Dreaming and talking to you now, well, she did remind me so much of the Regina who saved me. Jiminy told me that a person was only truly at peace when they accepted the dark and light parts of themselves, like you were saying." She sighed as Emma curled further into her side. Snow realized that Emma had truly been the most self–less of them all. What a 'good' person was, someone who did the right thing, no matter how painful it may be, even when the alternative was easy, like saving Regina, time after time.

Morganna clucked in consternation. "That bothersome little Cricket."

Snow ignored Morganna. The cycle _had_ to stop. She recalled when Regina wiped away her tears when she was in prison, even though she had framed Snow and relished her suffering. Even before their meeting in The Dreaming, Regina still retained some semblance of love for her. If Snow was truly honest with herself, she still harbored a love for Regina, as well. All she could hope for was that they had finally reached a place where they could both be adults and overcome their history, for the good of everyone. And perhaps Regina and Emma could finally stop fighting over Henry, like some sort of pissing contest.

Snow felt her heart skip a beat as the crackle of magic pierced the air. Emma lifted her head instantly, wide awake and Mulan leapt into action as she positioned herself protectively in front of Aurora. Morganna swirled her hand and the fire compacted itself into a ball and she hurtled it out of the cell. There was a massive blast of white light as it made contact with something at the foot of the stairs and it dissipated into tiny little specks.

"I know it's you!" Morganna roared as she stalked toward the stairway, lightning bolts shooting from her fingertips. The sparks were immediately countered by a similar magic as a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

Snow's hands scrabbled to find purchase on her bow and she leapt off the ground as she and Mulan rushed to Morganna's side. "You're outnumbered—surrender and we won't kill you."

The figure paused and raised its hands in acquiescence.

"The hell I won't!" Morganna snarled and reared her left arm back, the temperature around her dropping rapidly and a huge chunk of ice began to materialize above her palm.

"No!" Snow dropped her bow in favour of shoving Morganna's arm down, interrupting and redirecting the spell so that it hit the wall instead of its intended target. "They surrendered! This isn't you!"

"You don't know me!" Morganna snarled. "He's here to stop me! No one is going to keep me from going to your world!" She used her right arm to slug Snow across the jaw but before she could do more the figure near the steps had closed in on her with a frightening amount of speed and grabbed her wrists and sent the both of them crashing into the wall. The figure backed away from Morganna, revealing that she was now restrained by white magic, her wrists cuffed to the wall and a slight aura of white shimmering in front of her.

"Damn you!" Morganna screeched and attempted to rip herself from her bonds.

"Mom!" Emma extended a hand to help Snow off the ground. She rubbed her jaw, the area quite tender from the impact of Morganna's fist.

"Who are you?" Snow demanded of the figure standing still in front of Morganna, her rage boiling down into a silent fury. Her eyes bore into the figure, emotion unclear but intensity frightening.

The figure pivoted on its heels to face Snow. The dark cloak around it obscured what was underneath completely but a pair of hands slipped out from under the sleeves to pull back the hood obscuring the face under it. A short crop of black hair appeared followed by a piercing pair of ocean blue eyes.

Morganna growled and the name from her lips was ground out in pain. "_Merlin_."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Quote used is from Batman Begins, another thing I do not own any part of. I do not own the story Snow talks about nor the line from Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dream-Walker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Evil Regal Mafia Coven, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called _Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare._ It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with _A Promise Kept_. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

Please read this link to my tumblr for an idea for how I will be handling the Regina/Henry dynamic.

post/36577810048/can-we-talk-about-how-adorable-henry-and-regina-were-in

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! How did this beast come to pass in such a short time? Emma's face from Sunday was worth it and I'm glad that the issue of Archie being 'dead' was solved quickly. But Henry's lines…Espenson to save the day! 'Those two idiots' will now live in infamy. Be forewarned that the next chapter in APK will be shorter than usual, due to how I want it to end. Also, the battle is coming up soon and then the sequel will begin! It's going to be a mixture of RMDN and APK, so if you have any title suggestions, please send them my way! I will be placing a poll on my FFN profile shortly with possible titles. It centers more on Emma and Regina because Swan Queeeeeennnnn.

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

"Wait a second, you let Belle go and swap out the fairy dust? And use magic?" Regina inquired of Gold incredulously.

"Much the same as you and Henry, dearie, I have been working together with Belle," Gold adjusted his tie.

Regina smirked. "So you 'let her go.'"

Gold scowled. "I just said that we were working together. I don't 'own' her." He paused. "Anymore." Regina continued to smirk at Gold, her superiority irking Gold to the point of him grinding his teeth.

"Mr. Gold, Mom was talking about the movie." Henry chuckled at his spot next to Regina, their heaving shoulders and twists of their lips a perfect parallel. "Beast tells Cogsworth that he let Belle go because he loved her."

Gold gaped at Regina for several moments before shaking his head. "It would seem you sapped Miss Swan's poor sense of humour from her when you gave her your healing touch."

That shut Regina up. It was her turn to frown while Gold basked in his triumph. Henry secretly found it amusing. They had been taking light–hearted jabs at each other to pass the time while they waited in Dreaming. Morganna's 'clone' was waiting with them and acted as a liaison for them and Emma's group, so they could set up a time to use the portals. Gold said they had a few hours left to kill before morning came in Storybrooke, and Henry was happy to spend some extra time with his mother. She had been in a relatively chipper mood since they parted with Emma and he had to admit her joy was infectious.

"Uh, Mom?" Henry tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. Her expression softened immediately as she turned her attention to him.

"Yes, Henry?"

Henry felt nervous under her gaze. He knew that she had insisted he had free reign to ask what he would of her and a part of him was apprehensive at the potential power he could wield over her. He doubted that she would hesitate to do anything he asked of her. There had to be something he could do to help her find her true self and show his belief in her.

"Do you remember when I said that I saw you wearing different clothes when we were here last time?"

Regina nodded.

"Can you like, show me something from the past or something?" Henry caught a hint of a frown on Regina's face at his wording.

"That should be possible," Morganna piped up. "All Regina has to do is concentrate on her memory and let go of her inhibitions. Shouldn't be too hard," she teased and Regina scowled mightily at her.

"Could you show me how you met Morganna?" Henry edged closer to Regina when he caught sight of Morganna's puzzled look. "I wanna know how you got the feather."

Just like that, the world around them transformed from gray to a beautiful landscape filled with lush forests and rolling hill. The trills of girls' laughter rang loud as well as heavy hoof beats and Henry turned to see two horses galloping towards them. They slowed to a gentle canter and stopped a few feet from Henry and he felt his mother stiffen as she gazed upon the riders.

"You were right, Regina, it was wonderful!" A young girl giggled atop her position on the horse, snuggled tightly against a youthful version of Regina.

"I _told_ you," Regina laughed and she gave the young girls ribs a quick tickle but not enough that she fell off the horse.

"Here, Princess," a man called gently to the little girl as he dismounted his horse and stood in front of the girl and Regina, arms held wide.

"Daniel!" Henry gasped with recognition and turned to see his mother. He grabbed her hand and she smiled tightly down at him. If that was Daniel, that must mean that the little girl was his grandma, Snow White. Regina, apparently sensing his thoughts, nodded.

"Thank you, Daniel," Snow answered politely as she extricated herself from Regina's protective embrace and into Daniel's. He swung her a bit before setting her down on the ground. Regina gracefully jumped down from the horse, much to Snow's amusement. "Show–off," Daniel muttered but dropped a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"Regina, can you do _anything_?" Snow incredulously inquired, gazing wide–eyed up at Regina.

"Of course not, Snow," Regina said. "…but generally, yes," she teased.

Henry tilted his head in confusion. He looked up at his mother. "I thought…"he paused. Somehow it didn't feel right to bluntly point out Daniel's death. He knew the thought of it hurt his mother deeply and he had no wish to pile on further pain on her. Henry started to regret asking for her to relive this memory.

"Henry," Regina whispered and she kneeled before him, taking both his hands. "It's alright."

"But he was your heart and he made you happy—"

"And so do you," Regina cut off swiftly. "I cannot allow myself to grieve for Daniel forever. That led me down to the path of the Evil Queen. If I don't make peace with his…deaths…then I cannot change." She swallowed and Henry wondered if she was trying to swallow her feelings. "…and you know that I want to."

Henry nodded rapidly. "I believe in you."

Regina smiled openly and Henry remembered a time where he could count the times she smiled like that on one hand.

"Thank you," she murmured and was glad that Gold and Morganna had stayed silent.

"And you believe in yourself?" Henry questioned. Regina appeared bewildered and struggled for a response before Henry's attention was turned to Snow who had emitted a cry for help for Regina.

"What is it, Snow?" Young Regina asked, worried, as she and Daniel raced to Snow's side. Henry and the others followed them to the edge of the forest where Snow was pointing behind a large log and thick shrubbery. Regina pulled Snow to her front in order to shield her from danger. "Daniel…"

Daniel navigated through the foliage and bent down for several moments. Snow gripped Regina's hands as if they would protect her from the world. Henry could see how close the two were, even though they had likely known each other for only mere hours. It must have made the impending betrayals much more severe. His heart hurt at the thought.

"They're okay!" Daniel called to Regina and Snow. Henry craned his neck but it was difficult to discern any shapes on the ground, let alone Daniel. "Regina, could you help me?"

"Of course," Regina replied and paused when Snow gripped her hand tighter. She brought a hand to cup Snow's cheek. "I won't leave you."

Snow stared up at Regina for a moment and nodded.

Henry's mother emitted a forlorn sigh from his side. He looked sideways at her and her morose expression filled his heart with hope. Whereas the old Regina would have had an expression of scorn, if anything at all, this Regina was clearly making an effort to feel all of her emotions and it was evident she felt more pain than anger. It was a step in the direction of steering her away from evil and Henry grinned to himself.

"Let's take them back to the horses," Daniel's voice cut through Henry's thoughts and he returned his attention to the living memory. Daniel had a dark–skinned boy dangling in his arms and Regina had picked up a young girl with midnight tresses, who Henry surmised to be Morganna.

"Snow," Regina gently called and Snow shot wide eyes to her. "Daniel and I need you to help us. We need you to lead the way and look out for anyone else. Do you think you can do that?"

Snow nodded eagerly, her eyes taking on an excited sheen. Henry wondered just how long Snow had looked at Regina like that. He sometimes looked at Emma like that but the way Snow had peered up at Regina and the way she enthusiastically led the way back to the horses was something he was unfamiliar with. Snow viewed Regina as her hero: that much was certain, but there was a certain kind of love and acceptance in her movements, as if she never wanted to be apart from Regina. It was a little overwhelming to Henry's eyes and he wondered if his mother had ever felt suffocated from the affection. He was curious as to whether or not Regina and Snow had loved each other too much.

Henry and the others followed the vision, his mother's grip on his hand alternating between loose and fierce. He considered it progress that she had not relinquished her hold. Perhaps she needed the action to ground herself. For whatever reason, Henry knew he would not let go.

"I'll spread out the blankets," Snow offered and grabbed said items from their spots on the horses. She laid them on the ground and immediately sought out Regina for approval. She smiled and Snow looked ready to burst from the action.

Daniel and Regina laid the bodies on the blankets before Daniel went to the horses to grab two canteens. He brought them over and kneeled by Regina and Snow. Regina and Daniel shared a worried look as Snow hugged Regina from behind to peer over her shoulder at the prone figures on the blanket. A small cough drew their attention and the young Morganna stirred with a groan.

"Careful," Regina warned Morganna. Morganna's eyes shot open with an alarming alacrity and she stumbled over her hands as she struggled to distance herself from Regina, Daniel and Snow. Her every movement was like that of a frightened animal and she looked around and when her eyes landed on the young boy found with her, she scrambled to his side to shield him from the others.

"We're not here to hurt you, we only want to help," Daniel spread his hands palm up to show his good–will and lack of weaponry.

"What's your name?" Snow asked and made a move to get closer to Morganna.

Morganna's eyes were wild and her movements jittery. The second Snow started to move towards her, Morganna recoiled and a shimmer broke the air in front of her and fumes of blue started to pool around her hands.

Regina tensed immediately and grabbed Snow back and held her against her chest. "You have magic," she stated. Morganna seemed to draw no comfort from the statement. "My mother has it, too," Regina attempted to quell the storm cloud that was Morganna.

"We're not afraid of magic," Daniel murmured and stayed where he was, though his eyes constantly darted back to Regina, as if doing so would connect him to her.

Henry supposed it did.

Slowly, the clouds around Morganna's hands began to dissipate and an exhausted look came across her face as she slumped against the body of the boy behind her.

"My name is Regina," Regina softly said and offered a tentative smile. She still gripped Snow close to her, unwilling to let go until she felt the situation was safe.

"Morganna," Morganna whispered and it was painful to hear. Her voice sounded hoarse from disuse. Daniel made an ostentatious show of taking a drink from the canteen and swallowing before handing it to Morganna. She took the item and greedily took a gulp before moving to sit behind the boy. She kept her eyes trained on the others as she cradled his head in her lap. She tapped his cheek several times. "Lancelot. Lancelot, wake up."

The boy emitted a grunt and slowly peeled his eyes open. Like Morganna, his body tensed immediately and he moved to ensure his position in front of Morganna.

"We won't harm you," Regina said.

Lancelot turned his head just enough to look at Morganna. She nodded slowly and he let the tension leave his body slowly. She gave him the canteen and they spent several minutes alternating taking drinks and keeping watch.

Snow fidgeted slightly in Regina's arms but made no further effort to get out of them. "Why were you two in the forest?"

Lancelot and Morganna engaged in silent communication for several moments. "We're running away."

Snow looked aghast at the idea. "Surely your parents are worried!"

Lancelot shook his head. "Our parents are dead."

Regina and Daniel shared a look while Snow still appeared confused. "Then why are you running away?"

Morganna looked ready to burst into tears. "It's because I have magic."

Regina frowned. "Just because you have magic doesn't mean you're a bad person," she said, accurately interpreting Morganna's body language.

"Our village didn't seem to think so," Lancelot crossed his arms. "Morganna's done nothing wrong."

"Lancelot," Morganna said.

"No, I'm not going to abandon you to those, _people_," he spat. He turned to face Morganna fully. "We're _family_, Morganna. They will never be able to take that from us, and I will never let them take you from me."

Morganna gave a watery smile and she moved into Lancelot's arms for a long while. Regina's arms around Snow slackened but Snow pressed herself back into Regina's body as if to offer her a modicum of comfort. Daniel finally moved to join Regina and he began to rub her back and hair intermittently.

"There's a boat nearby that is leaving today for a land where magic isn't looked down upon," Daniel softly said. Morganna and Lancelot broke apart but stayed close together.

"Really?" Morganna's eyes widened at the prospect of a land without persecution. "Where is it going?"

Daniel smiled. "A land called 'Camelot.'"

"That's enough!" The older Morganna choked out and Henry and Regina turned to look at her. Her face was open and honest and the pain was evident in her features. The area around them shattered and the grey backdrop of the world filtered thought the cracks until they were in the neutral environment once more.

Henry gazed up at his mother who was sharing a similar hurt look with Morganna. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the both of them. His mother smiled down at him. Morganna tore her eyes to the side in an effort to compose herself.

"Well, now you know how I met your mother," Morganna said and her voice was surprisingly clear. Henry thought she must have learned that from his mother. "She, Snow and Daniel took me and Lancelot to the docks and helped us get to Camelot. I gave your mother the feather months later, to repay the debt I owed her. I can transform into a raven and Snow saw me when I came to Regina so I taught her how to talk to birds."

Regina cleared her throat. "You never owed me anything, Morganna."

Morganna stared. "There's always a price, Regina."

Shaking her head, Regina gripped Henry's hand tighter. "Not always, Morganna. There are things that are given freely."

"Like 'love'?" Morganna scoffed and it appeared to Henry that she was just putting on a front to protect herself. Just like Regina, he wryly thought.

"Regina is right," Gold finally spoke up. There was something off in his face, a trace of gentleness that Henry typically only saw when he was looking at Belle. "Magic always comes with a price, but sometimes all the magic needs is love, something that can be replenished just like hate. What Regina, Daniel and Snow did was done out of the 'goodness'," he snickered, "of their hearts. There was no cost because it was something offered free of charge."

Morganna folded her arms around her middle defensively. She peered at Regina curiously and Henry could see the little girl peeking from under her eyelashes. Morganna's body suddenly contorted and she cried out, her body shimmering slightly. Gold moved to her side quickly.

"What's the matter?" He asked, careful not to touch Morganna.

Morganna slowly raised her head and Henry shivered from the dark look in her eyes. "_Merlin_."

* * *

"Merlin!?" Emma echoed stupidly. She felt pretty stupid because that was pretty much her lot in life in this world. The sense that she didn't belong where she was supposed to was jarring and it made her feel even more on edge. Despite this Merlin guy chaining Morganna to the wall with magic, Emma could feel the air pulse with the undercurrents of Morganna's rage. Even though Morganna was their unwilling ally, she wasn't quite sure she could trust Morganna if she were released, considering her mom had kind of butted her head into Morganna and Merlin's business.

Merlin turned to face her, a politely curious look on his face. "And you are…?"

Snow stepped in front of Emma and Emma had to fight the urge to glower at her. "I'm Snow White and this is my daughter, Emma."

Emma longed for a family and she knew that one day they could have it all, but it irritated how her position as daughter was more important than Emma, herself. She guessed it probably wasn't intentional on Snow's part and that she was over–compensating for their time apart but she was still pissed all the same. Yeah, Emma was her daughter, but she was a grown woman. In Storybrooke she was the Sherriff. Emma was certainly capable of introducing herself.

"Do you mind telling us why you attacked Morganna?" Emma shifted to a more assertive position behind Snow. She knew Snow was being protective and considering her track record in Fairy Tale Land, she sort of needed the hovering a little bit.

Merlin furrowed his brows at her. "Morganna attacked _me_ first."

Morganna's scoff echoed across the walls. "Don't give me that high and mighty spiel, you hypocrite. As if you weren't sneaking up on me for an attack or like you haven't done it before to me. Quit pretending you're so righteous," she sneered and Merlin turned to glare back at her. "Which method are you going to try this time? You just going to 'capture' me or will you kill me this time? You've been _so close_ before," she goaded in a low tone, almost sultry to Emma's ears.

"Why are you trying to kill Arthur?" Merlin demanded instead.

"Wouldn't you care to know," Morganna loftily replied and twisted her wrists in her bonds, looking away disinterestedly.

"Damn you, Morganna!" Merlin roared and launched himself forward, hands going immediately to crush Morganna's windpipe. She had a crazy gleam in her eyes and a slasher smile that creeped Emma out. He gave a grunt of surprise when Mulan yanked him off Morganna and slammed him against the wall, her sword resting centimeters away from his throat.

"Release her," Mulan demanded, her eyes steely.

"Why are you defending her?" Merlin questioned instead and Emma felt a crackle in the air and knew he was about to perform magic.

Mulan twisted her wrist and butted Merlin's jaw with the hilt of her blade. The magic died down instantly as he lost consciousness and Morganna dropped down to the ground. "This will only last for several moments," she said and stepped away from his body.

"Morganna," Snow pleaded and Morganna glared crossly at her.

"You're lucky that I need you alive to get to Storybrooke," Morganna spat derisively.

Snow looked properly chastised for a moment before pulling herself up. "Morganna, we had a deal. You would have come with us to Storybrooke, even if we had to place Merlin in the cell. Which is precisely what we're going to do," she said as she bent down to grab Merlin's ankles. Aurora hastily came to her side to assist her in dragging Merlin's body into the cell. After they had successfully maneuvered him inside it, they stepped out and Snow turned to nod at Morganna. Her face blank, she raised and then dropped her hand, the cell door shutting instantly.

The sound seemed to have been the final step in rousing Merlin for he shot up off the ground and scurried to the bars, a frightened look on his face.

"That was Rumplestiltskin's old cell," Snow informed him calmly. "Your magic is negated. Now, are you going to explain why you tried to have Morganna killed?"

"It doesn't matter," Morganna tersely interrupted.

"It does," Snow stubbornly insisted. Emma suddenly understood where she got her obstinate nature from.

"Morganna," and it was a broken whisper as it left Merlin's lips. Emma caught a twitch in Morganna's left hand. "We were friends, all of us. Arthur…"

"…betrayed me!" Morganna snarled and she stomped aggressively toward the cage before stopping next to Emma. She looked curiously at Emma.

"…what?" Emma dubiously asked.

Morganna chose not to reply and looked back at Merlin, continuing in a less hostile tone. "He was supposed to love me and he betrayed me, just like _you_," and the last word was broken in such a way that Emma thought of Neal.

Merlin appeared to ponder that for several moments, his mask almost as good as Morganna's. What a pair they'd make, Emma thought to herself. "Lancelot believed in you," he said quietly. "He was upset when you left him behind."

Morganna's face cracked. "I had to."

"He went looking for you."

"I know."

"Abandoned everything for you. Everyone," Merlin was trembling and if Emma didn't know any better, she would say she saw love painted on Morganna's face as she watched him.

"And look where that got him, "she said at length. "Killed by Cora."

Merlin's anguished look momentarily vanished. "Cora?"

"Regina's mother," Morganna lifted a shoulder. "Mother of the 'Evil Queen.' I'm going to another world with Snow and Emma to exact my vengeance upon her."

From behind her, Snow frowned at the statement. Emma didn't agree with it, either, but she had to admit she had beef with Cora. Especially now that she knew Henry was in danger from her. She would protect him from anyone who dared mess with her son. She would rather have Cora killed than to live in constant fear that she would somehow hurt Henry. The only thing that gave her pause is how Regina would feel about that and the thought itself hurt, knowing that a part of her wanted to spare Regina's feelings.

"That can't be all," Merlin guessed and he smirked at Morganna. "You still can't find him."

"You hid him well," Morganna begrudgingly admitted. "But even he can't hide forever. It's not in his nature and you know it."

"What made you hate him so?" Merlin sounded genuinely befuddled. Emma wondered why he was so adamant on knowing the reasons behind Morganna's actions but remembered that she and Snow were much the same way with Regina. Emma wanted to know for Henry and Snow needed to know for herself, for the lifetime of regret and heartache suffered between them.

"_How did you get like this?"_

Or perhaps Emma wanted to know for herself.

Morganna looked at the ground pensively for several moments. "He's no longer the man I knew."

"Yes, he is," Merlin insisted. "He's understanding and kind, _not_ like Uther. I'm sure if we just sit down and talk we can…"

"No, we can't, Merlin!" Morganna hotly denied. "It won't work because Arthur and I cannot agree and we will never do so! We have gone past the point of no return. He won't listen to a word I say nor I to him."

"What is it that came between you two?' Merlin asked.

Emma had been in a lot of bad situations before and she instinctually knew when shit was about to hit the roof. Morganna was getting ready to reveal something huge and Emma was mildly surprised that the closed–off woman was so frank and honest. She looked around to see her mother, Mulan and Aurora huddled together, like it would protect them from the ensuing shitstorm.

Morganna's voice was hollow as she stepped close to the cell, her faces inches away from Merlin's. "Our son, Mordred."

* * *

"You have a son with _Merlin_?" Regina screeched incredulously. "The man who has been hunting you down in the name of his king, Arthur? Peon of light?"

Morganna scowled and crossed her arms. "Don't even start, Regina. You're one to talk."

Regina tilted her head back, hackles rising. "What are you talking about?"

"Morganna's abilities as a Dream–Walker allow her to see through to the soul in The Dreaming," Gold explained from his position irritatingly close to Regina. She had no idea what possessed him to stand so close to her but she firmly kept herself between him and Henry, throwing him a suspicious glance. "She's seen what's in your heart, dearie," and there was something sneaking about in his tone, fighting somewhere between mocking and teasing.

Regina didn't like it.

Henry kept looking between Morganna and Regina quizzically like he was trying to solve a complex problem in his head. "Are you talking about Emma?"

Morganna unleashed an impressed look at Henry. "I'm certain you're the pride of your mothers, little boy."

"I have a name," Henry huffed petulantly.

"Of course, Henry," Morganna amended softly. "Not quite exactly to what I was referring though," she murmured and cast a knowing glance at Regina who felt herself flush against her will. This was not the time to consider her visions but, knowing Henry, he wouldn't forget about it and would bring it up again sooner or later.

"Why isn't he with you?" Regina asked instead, hoping to move the conversation away from her.

"I met my sister in Camelot. Half–sister, really," Morganna said. "Her name was Morgause. The night I discovered I was pregnant, she came to me with a vision. She was a Seer and she foresaw that Mordred was going to be killed by Arthur. I couldn't let that happen," she stared wistfully into the distance. Regina recognized that look. Morganna was remembering a moment where it was all uncomplicated, full of hope, life and love, where that was enough. It wasn't hard for Regina to understand how Morganna had gone down the slippery slope of darkness when she finally realized that her love for her child wasn't enough, just like her experiences as an outcast as a child.

How the people she cherished most in the world betrayed her, and she them.

How she had nothing left.

How no one believed in her.

Henry tugged on her hand, drawing her focus on him. "You've got that look on your face, Mom."

Regina frowned softly. "What look, dear?"

Henry smiled forlornly. "Where you go to a lonely place."

Regina's heart thumped painfully at his words. Her son was so kind and intuitive. Sometimes she had to wonder whether that was because of or in spite of her. Then she remembered the memory of her long lost self that he had recently witnessed and the time in her life where she was just like him.

She thought it was maybe a combination of both and for a fleeting moment she believed in her heart again.

"But it's not so lonely anymore, is it?" Henry questioned. "You've got us to pull you back. Me and Emma," he amended. "Our family."

Regina felt her heart stop at his words. "Do you really think so, Henry?"

He nodded emphatically and Regina knew that if he believed in her heart so strongly, she must as well. If she didn't believe in it, no one would see it and no one would believe in her.

Not for the first time, Regina thanked Emma from the bottom of her heart.

"I understand, Morganna," Regina tore her eyes away from her son to see Morganna's sad look at their joined hands.

"Yes, I suppose you do," Morganna stated.

"If you don't mind my asking, where did you go?" Regina inquired.

"To me," Gold cut in and the outraged face Morganna usually wore when he spoke was replaced with a melancholy one. "She knew that she would have to go to a place where he would be safe, where he could be _free_," he emphasized with a look to Regina. She stiffened.

"He gave me passage to Wonderland," Morganna supplied.

Regina furrowed her brows. "So that's how you met my mother."

Morganna nodded. "Yes. I arrived at the White Queen's castle and she offered me sanctuary if I rescued Alice from your mother."

"Alice! You had to rescue her?" Henry echoed excitedly.

Morganna gave him a small, indulgent smile. "Yes, I presume you are aware of the illustrious Miss Alice. She was next in line to have her heart taken when I arrived. Luckily, Cora wasn't expecting me to have magic so the advantage afforded me a small window of opportunity. I was able to bring Alice back to the White Queen and in exchange, Alice and the Queen looked after Mordred in my absence."

"You left him?" Henry questioned. Regina could sense the hurt in his voice and knew he was thinking about Emma and Regina's rejections of him. She tenderly caressed the top of his head and he gazed up at her with an inscrutable face she was simultaneously proud and weary of. He finally smiled at her and it felt a lot like forgiveness.

"To protect him," Morganna clarified. "Arthur knew of the prophecy and he had orders sent to kill Mordred. I couldn't allow that to happen, so I had Morgause change the prophecy so that it was to portend that _I_ would be the one to kill Arthur."

Henry frowned for several moments and Regina mulled over the statement as well. "But that would just seal in his fate as the one who killed Arthur," Regina said at length. Morganna looked stricken at the thought.

"It would turn him against Arthur," Henry added and Regina felt her heart soar at how connected they were that they were able to draw the same conclusions. "I mean, he would be mad that Arthur was trying to hurt you and it would only make Mordred resent Arthur. Even if he was under the influence of Alice and the White Queen, he could easily give in to the darkness in his heart. No matter what kind of influence he had, it was ultimately his choice." He looked up to Regina and she wondered if he could read her mind for he continually set her heart at ease.

"I just want him to be free," Morganna whispered and it was so painful to Regina's ears that she felt guilty holding Henry's hand.

"Wait," Regina said, excited. She smiled at Henry and Morganna in turn. "When we create the mirror, you and Mordred can be together! You and he can reside in Storybrooke while Arthur returns to his land."

Morganna was taken aback by the possibility. "I _did_ do it before, but I don't think it's going to be that easy this time."

Regina frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because Arthur and Mordred are in Storybrooke, dearie," Gold said.

* * *

"_Our son_?" Merlin's face paled considerably and Emma was 90% sure he was going to faint.

Morganna nodded tightly and hung her head slightly, the curls of her hair drawing a curtain around her face. "I just want him to be free," she whispered. Her head raised and there was defiant gleam in her eyes. "There's no reason he should be punished for a crime he hasn't even committed."

Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me, Morganna? I would have believed you. We could have worked through it together and it wouldn't have come to this."

Emma was unable to discern the look on Morganna's face. "Would you have, Merlin? Or would you have done your _duty_ to Arthur and protected his life at all costs?"

There was an anguished sort of howl behind Morganna's words, evidence to the fact that she must have agonized for years over the answers to those questions.

"…I did it for you, too," Morganna mumbled, leaning her head against the bars, Merlin's head coming to rest next to hers immediately. Emma had to look away. "I don't belong in your world, love, I never have. We're too different; your light too bright, my shadow too dark."

Emma felt herself choke a little.

"I couldn't make you choose between me and you."

Emma's back began to burn and there was a foreign tingling on her left ring finger.

"Would you truly have been able to turn your back on all you were on nothing more than a belief?"

"_I will never leave you."_

Emma blinked. She heard her own voice again, that same promise.

"_You_ did," Merlin whispered and Emma couldn't tear her eyes from them.

She wanted to scream and rage and _break_ things like they broke her. Every instance of her life pounded on and pierced her heart, every betrayal and disappointment an acute pain throughout her body. She kept coming back to the moment Henry died in the hospital and how her love had saved him and how she couldn't help thinking that Regina's love wasn't enough. Emma looked at Regina and truly believed in her love for Henry and when she had met Regina again in The Dreaming, that love she perceived was nearly tangible, just enough that Emma thought she could touch it if she wanted to. There was something about how Regina looked at her that made her heart beat faster and with each new encounter, Emma could understand Regina more and it frightened her. To have that much in common was something she was unaccustomed to, not since Neal, and even then, there weren't such horrid things to bind them together.

Regina could understand the complexity of Emma's heart better than her parents ever could, more even than Henry. Morganna's words about turning one's back on all one ever knew was something Emma experienced several times herself and knew the pain of one being unable to deliver on that promise to her. She did it with Neal and with Henry; Neal having failed her in their promise to be together. Regina had done it with Daniel and he was taken from her. Emma understood that place of broken promises. It was little wonder to think of how Regina had fully turned her back on herself and whittled away all that made her who she was.

But Emma had also seen Regina begin to bend to pick up the pieces. Every once in awhile she could see it in how Regina treated Henry. It was rare and far too infrequent but those little glimmers made Emma realize that there was something left in Regina's heart worth fighting for.

It made Emma's heart worth fighting for.

She knew she was changing because of Henry and because of Regina, even. When she saw Regina, when she healed Emma, Emma knew that Regina had the capability to become herself again. Emma knew that she herself had begun to change and she had Henry and her parents to believe in her. Regina had been alone but now she had Henry and Emma was determined to be there, too, because if there was one thing she knew, even when she had been furious with Regina, was that she could never leave the damned woman alone.

There was too much of Emma in Regina.

Merlin and Morganna tilted their heads through the bar and the brush of their lips was no more than a whisper but it was enough to release a gust of magic in the dungeon.

"True Love," Snow whispered and Emma turned to face her mother. Snow had an expression of calm tinged with sadness and Emma knew she was thinking of her husband. _Charming_. She fought back her own grimace. No wonder Regina had such an obvious disdain for it. Pet names like that got old for those not involved. And that one was something special. She cringed, knowing the line was coming. "True Love always finds each other."

Emma saw Morganna peel her eyes away from Merlin to give Snow a despicable look. "Really, Snow? That line aside, True Love has a Happy Ending and there is none in sight for us. You and your 'Prince' belong on the same side but all people will fight for their Happy Ending and it is never pretty. There are casualties and it will get to the point where you'd rather it be gone than have to subject yourself to the pain of fighting for a future that won't come to pass." She gave a smile that Emma saw when she was told she'd have to be moved to a different foster home. "There are no Happy Endings in any world for some people. Or love that is on different sides."

"You won't know that," Emma mumbled, barely audible but everyone turned to look at her as if she had shouted it from the mountain top.

"How do you mean?" Merlin asked and when Emma looked up she saw that his hand was resting on Morganna's forearm, an action she was sure was unconscious but possessive and reassuring at the same time.

"The two sides _can_ have a middle ground, they just need to believe in each other," and Emma felt her mother's eyes burning into her. "Now you two know the truth and if you talk to Arthur together, well, I can't say either way definitively, but there's a huge possibility that he will listen to you both this time. You won't know until you try."

Emma remembered how it felt to have both Henry and Regina on either side of her, supporting her and how she had always wanted to feel that way.

Morganna was possibly more broken than Regina, Emma thought. Regina had Henry for years and that slowly chipped away at her darkness but Morganna had been alone, or had she? She wondered if Morganna had chosen to communicate with Mordred in Dreaming. "Have you talked to Mordred in your dream world?"

"'Dreaming'," Morganna clucked disapprovingly. "And, no, darling, it would have been possible for people to trace him if they got too close to me. I couldn't risk it. My love for him wasn't greater than my wish for him to have a free life."

"Let's try, Morganna," Merlin pleaded and Morganna faced him again.

They stared at each other for long time and Snow shuffled close to Emma and gave her arm a hug. Emma smiled thinly at the gesture.

"I still hate you," Morganna declared unevenly.

"I still haven't forgiven you," Merlin shot back.

"But I think it's time to make that mirror," Morganna smirked and stepped away from the cell and used her magic to raise the door. Merlin wasted no time and squeezed through the bars as soon as he could and buried his face in Morganna's silken curls. She held him and rocked their bodies gently and Emma thought it looked a lot like love.

* * *

"So you and Merlin are going to talk to Arthur about Mordred? How old is he? I wonder if I know him," Henry squealed excitedly. Regina was filled with fondness for him.

Morganna gave a surprised smile. "He's not too old, Henry. He would be around the physical age of nine."

"If he's in Storybrooke, he would go by a different name," Henry explained.

"Everyone got different memories when the Curse was enacted," Regina sheepishly admitted. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Morganna smiled and for a moment Regina saw the young girl she once knew. "He got to live for years without the burden of knowledge from our world. Thank you for that. I know that many others aren't happy about it but I think some might be, Mordred included."

Regina pursed her lips. People were upset because she had done so without their permission. Things had calmed down since the Curse broke initially and that was all due to Emma. Miss Swan.

"Archie's not a cricket," Henry gamely offered and Regina let out a small laugh.

"And I don't look like an amphibian anymore," Gold smiled and Regina instantly felt her defenses rise, noticing that Morganna and Henry looked aghast at the statement as well. "I thought we'd agreed to a truce, dearie?"

"A truce, yes, not a session of hand–holding and Kumbayahs," Regina replied.

Gold shrugged in that dismissive way he usually did when hiding something. It infuriated Regina; it had for _years_. "It's the Saviour's magic at work, I'd wager."

"_What?_" Regina and Henry chorused. "What's Emma got to do with your good behaviour?"

"Feelings from Dreaming and the 'real' world can transfer. I'm sure you felt Emma's magic coming off Morganna? My guess is that she…had a _hand_," he gave a pointed glance at Regina, "in helping Merlin and Morganna come to an agreement."

"Emma has magic?" Henry's voice was tiny.

Regina took a deep breath. Gold had just confirmed her fears and hopes. "It would appear so, dear."

"I remember we talked about it before, but you weren't sure," Henry looked up at her.

"I know," Regina sighed. "Truthfully, I had hoped she didn't have to face the burden of magic, but she _is_ a child of True Love…" she trailed off. She didn't want to think of the prices Emma would have to pay for her magic. The thought of Emma unwittingly using her powers and having to pay for them in ways she wasn't prepared for brought an ache to her heart.

"But there's always a price," Henry gulped and his expression was so morose Regina found herself stooping down to look him in the eye.

"I'll take care of her, Henry," she promised quickly and was dimly aware that it was a foolish and infeasible task. "I'm sorry; there are too many ways that promise can be broken. I'll look out for her," Regina amended.

Henry beamed at her. "You can teach her how to use it, right?"

Regina pulled her head back. She brushed off the quickening of her heartbeat. "I don't know if I'd be the best teacher, Henry, my magic hasn't exactly come from the brightest of places."

Henry shook his head. "That doesn't mean that it can't be used for good. If you believe in your magic and in your heart, I'm sure you can teach Emma and use magic without having to resort to the ways you did as the Evil Queen. You can be the Black Knight," he intimated conspiratorially and Regina didn't fight the grin that surfaced.

"Well, after we bring Emma back and take care of Cora, we'll see," she said.

"Speaking of which," Gold shuffled closer to Regina and the urge to move away wasn't as strong as before. "…it would appear that she and Hook have just obtained the tainted fairy dust."

"How can you tell?" Regina asked, straightening.

"The fake dust is infused with some of my magic so that it would trick Cora. It activates when it's trifled with," he explained. "This, however, does present a problem."

"What?" Morganna asked. Regina knew she was anxious to reunite with her son. She only hoped that it would turn out well for Morganna.

"I think it's a sign that they are about to make their move and we still haven't a clue what it is," Gold looked at Regina, their gazes locked in a contemplative stare.

"We need to bring back Emma and the others first," Regina insisted. "Another magic user—"

"Two," Morganna pointed out with a hint of a smile.

Regina nodded. "Well, that will only help in derailing their plans. We will have to draw them out," she solemnly looked at Gold.

He nodded faintly and Henry cleared his throat. "If you two are going to use yourselves as bait, we're going to have to find someone else to make the mirror in our world. Maybe we could get Nova to help?"

Regina coughed politely into her hand to cover up her disbelief but Gold simple cawed with a raucous laugh. "Nova? She's a mite unpredictable, Henry."

Henry pouted at the reactions. "Well, I'm not gonna ask the Blue Fairy. There's something creepy about her and Emma told me she lied to my grandparents about the wardrobe."

Regina saw similar looks of disgust on Gold and Morganna's faces. Creepy, indeed. The blasted fiend was responsible for crushing dreams and granting wishes only when they suited her. She was discriminate in who she chose to help but she guessed her personal issues with the Fairy were nothing compared to the murderous expression Rumplestiltskin wore.

Morganna came to stand in front of Henry and laid a hand on his shoulder. Regina was surprised she didn't feel a flare of protectiveness in her at the action. "We will construct the mirror straight away, Henry but I'm afraid we won't be able to communicate until you finish making yours. Please, make haste." There was tenderness in her eyes that Regina couldn't quite place. "And, Regina?"

Regina snapped to attention. "Yes?"

Morganna peered at her seriously. "Good luck."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dream-Walker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Evil Regal Mafia Coven, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called _Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare._ It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with _A Promise Kept_. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

Please read this link to my tumblr for an idea for how I will be handling the Regina/Henry dynamic.

post/36577810048/can-we-talk-about-how-adorable-henry-and-regina-were-in

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! I apologize for the delay between chapters. Thanks for your patience and continued support- it means the world to me.

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

Merlin glanced curiously at the woman named Emma. She was pacing furiously in the dungeon, throwing furtive and exasperated looks at the blank Looking Glass he and Morganna recently constructed. It was as if the item did Emma a personal affront. "Is something amiss?" He ventured.

Emma halted and gave him a condescending look so vile Merlin swore he felt the blood drain from his face. Morganna merely chuckled at the dark look. "Do forgive him, Miss Swan, he's usually not this observant." Merlin scowled as she flashed her teeth at him.

"Don't call me that," Emma growled at Morganna, shoulders hunching as she pouted.

Morganna smiled in a placating manner. "As you wish. _Dear_." There was something goading about her tone and Merlin jumped into action the same moment Snow did. Snow restrained Emma, whose arms were straining wildly for Morganna.

"Emma! You know she's just trying to upset you!" Snow wheezed with the effort of holding her daughter back. Their other two companions, Mulan and Aurora merely rolled their eyes at the exchange.

"Morganna," Merlin chided. "Behave," and he tilted his chin in his best impersonation of the woman.

A genuine laugh filtered through Morganna's lips. "I was only attempting to distract her. Is alleviating the tension an unwelcome act on my part?"

"You're deliberately saying things only Regina can say to me!" Emma fumed before realizing what she said and promptly all the fight drained out of her. Snow gave her daughter a mixed look of consternation and relief.

Morganna raised a hand to her chest in faux confusion but Merlin elbowed her to prevent another confrontation. She growled and stomped his foot in retaliation. "Leave it be," he hissed between his teeth.

"Do stop being an arse, then," Morganna retaliated. "She's worried for her son," she said in a softer tone. Merlin felt his chest constrict painfully.

Would Mordred look like him or Morganna? Would the colour of his eyes be the same as his mother's? Would he be doomed to magic like his parents? What kind of things did he like? Was he happy?

Emma resumed her pacing with increased mutterings under her breath, her agitation causing her feet to stomp with each step. Morganna had informed Merlin of the broad situation, and he knew that Emma's son had his other mother with him. Merlin had heard of the Evil Queen and he found it strange that he and Morganna were similar to Emma and Regina. He idly wondered if Emma felt similarly for her other half.

"Your son will be protected by your Regina," Merlin assured quietly.

Emma comically tripped over her own feet at his words. "She's not _my_ Regina," she spluttered.

Merlin glanced at Morganna who wore a smug look, which was typical of her. "But you have a son with her," Merlin scratched his head. "Surely someone who you trust with your son is important to you."

Emma chewed her lip thoughtfully. "It's a bit more complicated than that." She looked deep in thought for several more moments. "But it's not him I'm worried for. I know Regina won't let him get hurt. She'll do something stupid like crushing her own heart or something before she lets him get hurt." Emma folded her arms irritably.

"I'm actually worried for Regina, too," Snow piped up, her eyebrows gently pulling together. Emma looked at her mother in shock. "Cora can be very persuasive…you know that, Emma. She can make anyone talk, and none of us have lived under her for years as Regina did. Even when her mother killed her fiancé, Regina couldn't hate her."

"Daniel?" Morganna started. Her hand grasped blindly for Merlin's and he wove their fingers together.

"Wait, Regina was engaged?" Emma demanded.

Snow stared at Emma for a moment before nodding. "Yes, it's the reason she hates me. I believed her when she told me he ran away and she married my father instead but she told me the truth right before I ate the poisoned apple." Her eyes cut to the side for a moment. "I always wondered why she told me that."

"Did she not know you told her mother about her and Daniel?" Merlin asked.

Snow nodded. "I told Regina about me letting Cora know right after Regina lied to me about Daniel. I was confused because Regina taught me about True Love and I knew she and Daniel were meant to be together. I even made a wish the night before—Emma, are you alright?" Snow's focus centered on Emma who had begun to rub her chest.

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "My chest hurts. Kinda like it did a little while after we got here."

Snow hastened to her daughter's side and fussed over her. "But not as bad as it was then, right?" Emma shook her head.

Merlin dropped Morganna's hand and went to join Snow in inspecting Emma. "It may be possible to ease the pain with magic," he offered. Emma nodded after a moment's hesitation. Merlin closed his eyes and felt the warmth of his magic tingle in his fingers. He brought his hand to hover in front of Emma's chest. Through his magic he could feel Emma's heart and the cause of her pain was eerily familiar. He dropped his hand.

Emma looked at him curiously. "Uhm, whatever you did didn't help."

"I know," Merlin answered. Emma frowned while Snow got a scared look in her eyes. "Don't fear—it's nothing that will kill you," he lied.

Emma's frown transformed into a scowl. "You're lying," she asserted.

Merlin pulled his head back in surprise. "It's not a physical malady," he explained. "It's a pain of heartbreak, of the soul," he said softly, and the sting of Morganna's betrayal ignited in his chest once more. "The pain happens to everyone, regardless of their affiliation to the light or dark, whether or not they have magic. Sometimes it happens when the soul is being torn, when it's trying to be in two places at once."

The gasp that ripped from Snow's lips brought the attention upon the slight woman. Her pale complexion had whitened further to the point that Merlin feared she may faint. He moved to her back to support her and felt her weight instantly lean into his body for support. Morganna strode over and laid the back of her hand on Snow's forehead. She grimaced and held out an arm to prevent Emma from shaking her mother.

"Steady, Emma. She's merely fainted. Merlin can bring her to if she doesn't wake by the time Henry contacts us through the Looking Glass. Trying to rouse her now could lead to dire consequences."

"What do you mean?" Emma demanded.

"There was something Snow thought of that she couldn't process or a sort of revelation she had. That kind of emotional turmoil caused her to faint and her heart needs time to accept that. If we don't allow her to deal with her feelings it will put a block on them and potentially never allow her to find peace," Morganna whispered while looking at Snow's face. "It's a possible side effect of going into Dreaming—it's more prevalent in those without magic. If the soul isn't strong enough, they'll go mad." Morganna let a disinterested look settle over her features, an eyebrow slightly raised. "I've killed many that way."

Merlin took a deep breath, let the implications settle over his mind.

"So you know the signs, then, so you can stop it, right?" Emma questioned tightly. "Even though you're mad at her?"

Morganna tore her gaze from Snow to look at Emma. "Yes."

Emma pursed her lips but the tension left her shoulders. She continued to look down at Snow in

concern for several moments before Merlin could feel Snow's body begin to stir in his arms. The woman groaned slightly and shook her head before she attempted to stand on her own feet. Merlin kept an arm positioned on the middle of her spine for support.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emma asked hurriedly. Snow's eyes sparkled as if the words were all she'd waited for. Merlin felt his throat constrict and he didn't need to glance at Morganna to know a similar pained expression was on her face.

"Yes, Emma," Snow replied. There was clarity in her voice that had been absent before, Merlin noted. It wasn't that Snow didn't have confidence in her words or actions but there was something in her tone that belied a new understanding and belief, one she didn't have before.

She sounded more like herself.

"I'm ready," Snow smiled. "Emma," she grasped her daughter's hands and brought them up between their faces. "Emma, honey, our family needs us. Cora's grip on Regina's heart is strong. We can't lose Regina again. We need to show her we believe in her. And after we've dealt with Cora, I can finally apologize to Regina because now I _know_ how to apologize to her." The light shining from Snow's soul was so strong Merlin had to avert his eyes.

His eyes, like always, found Morganna's already waiting for him.

* * *

Regina rubbed a hand over her chest, something intangible causing it to ache. She mulled over the sensation as she brought her fingers up her crimson blouse, deftly buttoning the garment up. Her eyes drifted back up to her mirror and another tightening occurred in her chest, this one not painful at all. An image of an older Emma was reflected in her mirror, the woman lounging on Regina's bed, eyes fixated on Regina, a smile so soft on her face that it made Regina's eyes water.

_Two drops, three circles clockwise, ring and middle finger._ She focused on her technique for applying concealer, willing the voice in her head to overpower the one from her heart, calling her name, her ring finger twitching with a burn that she couldn't—wouldn't—satisfy.

Her hands automatically went to scrunch her hair, her lips forming a mild frown as the desired effect was muted. When had her hair grown so long? She'd let it grow the past few months, neglecting some of the aspects of her body that she normally paid scrupulous attention to. Regina leaned forward and poked at the bags under her eyes. They were blood-shot and there was a sag in her face, due to her lack of proper nutrition. She brought her comb to her hair with an almost violent fervor, raking it through her raven locks with a mindless intensity before growling and slamming the accessory on her vanity's counter, recoiling when the force busted the handle clean in half.

Regina gripped the edges of her vanity so tightly her tendons felt the strain within several seconds, but still she clung on, slamming her eyelids together until she saw the bursts of colour.

Today was the day she would face her mother again, her mother as Cora, not a facsimile of Snow. Today was the day she would have to make a choice again, between her mother and everyone else, between who she was and who she could be.

She was terrified.

Ever so gently, a warm weight settled on her hips, hesitant but sure. The fingers danced lightly across the bone, a terribly sad sort of waltz as they wound their way to her front and the feel of a body molded itself to her back, a chin dropping to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, the intimate trust forcing Regina's eyelids to decrease their pressure. A feeling of anguish fought for dominance across her features, the hold catering to a need Regina had longed for since what seemed like the beginning of her life.

She was tired of being alone and _lonely_. She wanted to be alone and _together_, with her son, with…with…

"You're not _here_." Her voice was garbled and she would have to fix her make–up. Regina lifted her chin and looked over her shoulder.

Emma wasn't there.

* * *

"Oh my!" Nova squeaked as her right arm was yanked and her body followed the force into something squishy and warm. She recovered quickly enough and wriggled her arm out of her captor's grasp only to feel a familiar skip in her chest as she perceived her kidnapper was none other than Grumpy, grumbling under his breath and gingerly rubbing his jaw.

She may have flailed a bit more than she intended. And actually clocked him a good one. "Grumpy, oh, dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she immediately said and moved forward to caress his jaw. He gulped loudly and got that adorable look in his eyes like when he was Dreamy.

Grumpy gently grabbed her forearms and brought them away from his face. "No, Nova, that's what you should do when someone grabs you out of nowhere. And in an alleyway." His fingers slid away from her arms.

Nova bit her lip in confusion. "But it's daylight. People don't go around kidnapping in broad daylight, or in the alleyway of Granny's." Grumpy sighed affectionately.

"Hey, Nova!"

Nova shifted her gaze to see that Grumpy had quite the following behind him. Henry Mills, who had just called exuberantly out to her, Ruby, Jiminy and a pretty girl she didn't know. "Hello, Henry. I'm guessing there's a reason you're all here to see me?"

Even though she had been waiting since the Curse broke for Grumpy to come see her.

Henry nodded rapidly and the pretty girl came up to stand by his side. "We need your help to construct a Looking Glass. Belle has the instructions for you and we set up the supplies and everything at the library."

"A Looking Glass?" Nova asked, intrigued. She knew that many residents wanted to go back to their old world but she kinda liked it better here. Once the problem with the town line was fixed, she could go explore the world like she had always drea—a lump rose in her throat and she pointedly fixed her gaze on Henry and not Grumpy. "Why do you need one?"

"Long story short, Snow is still trapped in our world and the person pretending to be her in Storybrooke is Regina's mother," Grumpy filled her in. "Snow already made a Looking Glass on her side and we need someone with magic to create one on our side. Gold and Regina staged a fight outside of Granny's a little bit ago to create a distraction while we get the mirror ready."

Henry looked anxious and Nova returned her focus to him. "Are you okay, Henry?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's just, I'm scared for my Mom. Cora's not good for her and she's trying to be brave and I want to be with her." Jiminy rubbed his hand reassuringly along Henry's back and it seemed to calm him for a moment.

Nova smiled. "I used to know Regina before she was the Evil Queen."

"What!" Everyone gasped around her and Nova jumped at the sheer incredulity behind the word.

"Well, I didn't really _know _her but she was kind and good and I was gonna be her guardian fairy but I didn't, well, Blue told me I wasn't ready for that responsibility." The shame she felt at being unable to accomplish even the most basic of tasks flooded her sensibilities.

"Wait, so Regina was _supposed_ to have a fairy godmother or something?" Archie questioned slowly, like he was trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes, most people in our world had a fairy looking out for them, if they were pure of heart," Nova was pulled out of her memories. "I know Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire, had one, Blue, I think." She frowned. It was just a silly rumour, though.

Henry's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before something dark and terrifying flashed across his face. "That wasn't in The Book. And if my mom was supposed to have a fairy watch over her, Daniel wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have been hurt and became the Evil Queen." His thunderous expression lifted. "But I guess I wouldn't have been born, otherwise. It just doesn't seem like it was worth it."

Belle placed her hands on Henry's shoulders before anyone else could speak. "Of course you're worth it, Henry, and I'm sure Regina would be the first to agree. You didn't ask for anyone to suffer for your sake, nor did you inflict pain upon them, so don't you ever feel bad about yourself. Living in the past or the future will never accomplish anything, but more pain. What you do in the present is what defines you, not the actions of others, your past or the possibility of tomorrow."

Contemplating her words, Henry looked down at the ground, maybe hoping that in it he could see the answers he was seeking. "She always lied to me, you know. But then she apologized to me and I've been trying to be like you guys, like the good guys from The Book." He looked up and his jaw trembled tremulously. "But I'm different. All my life I've been trying to be like others and thinking that no good person made mistakes and to take everything as I saw it to be. But that's not the way it should be. I may have come from a family of good people and was raised by someone who was evil but that doesn't make me who I am. I make my own choices. Regina showed me that. She's shown me that the past shouldn't be what defines a person, like you said, Belle, but what they're accomplishing now. And she's not just Regina, but my mom, too, and I know what I have to do. What I want to do." Henry stood a little taller and for a second, just a fracture of time, Nova could see in him the man he would become and the vision bought a tender smile to her lips.

"Let's go make that Looking Glass."

* * *

Emma had felt this before, more times than she'd care to admit. This feeling, like she crying, even though no tears were running down her face. There were so many times in her childhood where she would sneak out of bed, climb onto the roof and just sit, staring at the stars. Emma would wish that someone would come to save her from the life she led, shuffled in the system, that her parents would find her and tell her it was all just a big mistake and yes, they always wanted her and would she please forgive them?

She was still waiting on that.

The Curse of having no one, that was something she knew she shared with Regina, the woman possibly being the only one she knew that could ever understand what it was like. To be abandoned and betrayed by their own parents, albeit in different ways, was a pain so acute that even though Emma still had Mary Margaret with her, there was still an ache that gnawed at her mind. Emma wanted that house with her family, her childhood dream. She almost had it with Neal before…

She touched her necklace briefly. A reminder for her to never trust someone again. Since Henry came into her life Emma found herself eventually trusting him and others, to the point where she almost forwent wearing the necklace. Emma still felt the betrayal of letting Neal into her heart and him just…taking off, leaving her to take the rap for the watches. A part of her was just waiting for the ball to drop with everyone else in her life. Snow had started putting Emma first and tearfully told her to 'get used to it' but Emma couldn't choke the words out.

She _had _gotten used to it. It had happened before.

And, like always, it was taken from her. The ones she was to trust most always wound up breaking that trust, not trusting her, not believing in their love for each other. Emma had been betrayed by friends, lovers, and she was fighting to believe it would happen with her family. It hadn't happened before, but that didn't mean it wouldn't. Now, as Emma struggled with her conflicting emotions, she once more thought of Regina.

It was weird. She wanted to _talk_ to Regina, like the woman would understand her or–or comfort her or something. Like they were friends.

Emma rubbed her ring finger absently, the sensation soothing her mind. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. For a second Emma could feel her memories come alive, of afternoons spent kicking her heels against the Castle with Henry, nursing a cup of cocoa with Mary Margaret, saving Regina from fires…

"Wait, what!" Emma shrieked as her body and mind jolted awake. Her cry scared the rest of her companions out of their slumbers but she paid them no heed. That memory, it couldn't have been _hers_. Regina was trapped in a fire, but there was something different about her. Emma's mind wasn't scrambled, she was sure of it. She brought her fist up to her face and rubbed at her eyes. She just wanted to go home and have a burger and sleep in a bed and take a shower and see Henry and Regina. Emma seriously didn't think that was too much to ask for and how long did it take to construct a Looking Glass anyhow!?

"Not too long," Morganna stiltedly said.

Emma swiveled on her butt to gawp at Morganna. "Did I just—"

"—ramble out loud about remembering things that haven't happened to you and how much you miss home and Henry and Regina?" Snow stammered out in a fashion much like Mary Margaret. The familiar action made Emma grin wryly.

Before Emma got a chance to reply, the Looking Glass, nestled between Morganna and Mulan, began to emit a chime like the bells of a cathedral. The intricate golden casing pulsed with each chime and the glass itself began to shimmer, like it was a pool of water and Emma poked the middle of the water, the ripples traveling out the middle and growing bigger. It was funny how something so small would turn into something much larger. There was a metaphor in there, somewhere.

Emma quirked an eyebrow at her thoughts.

"Mom?"

Emma leapt off the ground and scrambled her way to stand in front of the mirror. Henry's reflection was already grinning wildly back at her. "Henry!" She squinted, trying to make out the blurs behind him.

"Snow!" Leroy and Ruby's voices fought for dominance while they squirmed their way into the visible portion of the mirror, Henry grunting as he got caught between them.

"Grumpy! Red!" Snow exclaimed and bounded over to Emma's side, bowling Emma over. She yelped, losing her balance but before she could bury her nose six inches into the dirt, Mulan caught her forearm and righted her.

"Thanks," Emma muttered.

"You're welcome," Mulan replied. She looked askance for a moment before unhooking her sword and its scabbard and offered them to Emma.

"Huh?" Emma eloquently expressed herself.

"This sword is enchanted. It can reflect magical attacks," Mulan explained.

"Uh, well, I appreciate the offer and all, but I'm not really that good with a sword. I kinda just, er, throw it. I'm more of a 'bullets of justice' kinda girl, which doesn't really work here or against magic, but that's what Regina and Gold are for," Emma shrugged.

"Emma, don't sell yourself short," Aurora said gently.

"You guys saw how well I did with Hook, and he's nothing compared to Cora," Emma dejectedly toed the ground.

"Your power may not be the same as Cora's or on the level of Hook's skill, but that doesn't mean that you cannot defeat them," Mulan said. She held Emma's gaze for a moment. It bolstered her resolve.

"Emma! Let's go," Snow eagerly called. "Mulan, will you and Aurora be alright guarding the Looking Glass without your sword?" She observed as Emma struggled with attaching the string for the scabbard through one of her belt loops.

Mulan nodded crisply. "Merlin already conjured up another sword for me in case of emergencies, and set up wards around the basement."

"We will keep it safe," Aurora reassured.

Emma growled in consternation before somehow magically succeeding in her quest to attach the scabbard to her jeans. She pumped her fist in muted triumph and loftily ignored the looks of everyone around her, and their 'well done, peasant' vibes.

"Go ahead and step through. You've nothing to fear," Morganna spoke as Emma warily eyed the glass.

"I'm not scared," Emma insisted and to prove it she took a giant step into the mirror, the effect being like stepping through water. Unfortunately the mega-Swan-step was too much for her to handle, and she lost her equilibrium nearly instantly, toppling the rest of the way into the mirror and crashing into Henry, Leroy and Ruby.

"Oof, Mom, you're crushing us!" Henry squirmed under Emma's left ankle. Thankfully she misjudged her fall even more so most of her body fell onto the space between Henry and Ruby.

"Hey, I'm barely even touching you," Emma pointed out and hefted herself off the ground and wasted no time picking her son up and twirling him around in happiness. "I missed you," she whispered into his hair.

Henry grinned up at her. "I missed you, too, Mom."

"A dwarf, cricket, werewolf and fairy are our reserve forces? Quite a menagerie of allies you've got, Henry," Morganna laughed. "Look at us, we're a nice little coven," she cooed at Merlin who rolled his eyes with the long-suffering look Emma was quite familiar with.

"You're going to the battle with us?" Archie asked.

"Mordred's whereabouts are unknown to us, plus we are unfamiliar with your land. Rumplestiltskin knows about Mordred and Arthur, so it makes more sense that we would join you," Merlin answered.

"Not because you have a bone to pick with Cora or to help Regina or anything," Snow snickered as Morganna looked to the sky.

"Of course not," Morganna said sternly. She looked back to Archie. "And you're not coming with. This will be a warzone with powerful magic. We cannot waste time and effort protecting you when you're next to worthless on the battlefield. I don't care if you're there as moral support or some other pathetic excuse you've got lined up. You lot are our reserves and we need this Looking Glass protected."

"No, if they want to come with, they can," Snow stubbornly insisted.

Emma clenched her jaw as Morganna and Snow began to bicker and everyone's voices rose with their opinions.

"EVERYONE, STOP IT!" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs and Emma yelped, shooting him a look as her ears rang. He was quite unapologetic.

"Let's stop wasting time and get to the Town Hall—my Mom and Mr. Gold _need us_," he said decisively and broke away from Emma to lead the way out of the library.

Emma smiled softly at her son even as her heart burned with uncertainty.

* * *

For someone who was lauded for her conniving ways, Regina had to admit she was surprised that her mother and Hook swallowed the bait so readily. Cora was second only to Rumplestiltskin so it must have been obvious that Regina was luring her away but Regina was confused as to why her mother followed her straightaway. Surely she wasn't expecting Regina to make a move so quickly?

Or perhaps she was. Cora knew that Henry was Regina's son, and the most important thing to her. Would she assist Regina in reclaiming him or would she do him away as she did with Daniel, a lesson in weakness already in motion?

Regina smiled ruefully as she and Gold stood in the middle of Town Hall, in the exact spot where Emma and Snow had fallen into the portal months before. The Mark burned on her palm, a stinging reminder that somewhere a Wraith was merely biding its time to reclaim her soul. David, Cora and Hook had trailed them immediately after the little ruse in front of the diner. Regina could only hope that Nova had been able to construct the mirror in enough time to bring Emma and Snow back because she was not quite sure she'd be able to handle Cora.

Cora as Snow, yes.

Cora as her mother…the mere thought sent a tremble through her body, an icy chill worming its way down her spine.

There were only so many things Cora could say as Snow that would hurt Regina, things she's heard time and time again, words she's told herself many times over.

But as her Mother…there were an infinite more ways Cora could wound Regina with words alone, methods to sway Regina back to her side, tiny little suggestions that would crawl in her mind, infect her sensibilities and take control of who Regina was. After the last several weeks with Henry and Jiminy, Regina found she was more frightened of losing herself, now that she was slowly fitting the pieces of who she was together. She didn't want to turn on her son, on Emma, on her _friends_.

Regina had _friends_. Like many other words in her world, 'friendship' was used lightly in this land, much like 'love'. There were people now who cared about her well–being, who believed in her and trusted her. Some were merely allies, reluctant or otherwise, some were acquaintances, some bordering in the in-between, but there was Henry. He hadn't returned her love through words but through his actions and the implications during their discussions, Regina knew he believed in her, and he had an affection for her.

And then there was Emma, the one who saw Regina as _Regina_, even after she had learned that Regina was the Evil Queen. Belle had begun to look past Regina's edges much as Emma had, and Jiminy even was beginning to understand her. Henry, even, who was her son, was Emma's son, had begun to be more than just that to Regina. He had started to become her friend, too.

For the first time since Daniel, Regina had true, legitimate _friends_.

Her left hand burned with the strength of her feelings and Regina was enraptured by the purple mist that began swirling between her fingers.

_Magic._

It had returned to her.

Gold had told her to 'relax.'

Emma had touched her arm and her magic—her _trust_— had filtered through into Regina's and augmented her abilities. Just like in her dreams, visions…memories. The pieces were falling into place in her mind and gave Regina a clearer picture of just who _she_ was. She would be tested sorely by Cora in the moments to come, and that, more than anything else that would crop up in her future, would determine her worth, her character, _her_ destiny.

Regina didn't quite believe in a pre–determined plot of the universe. Yes, machinations by people, yes, some events that were fated to happen, but she could never quite make herself pretend that destiny was set in stone. Seers had warned others that the future did not always unfold as predicted.

And she would be damned if she would just curl up and wither away on the inside again.

Whether or not her memories were a vision of her heart's desire or future, Regina didn't care anymore. She _could_ have that future, a Happy Ending and she would fight for it.

After all, isn't that what everyone fought for?

"It's no use running, Regina, you can't escape," Cora spoke, Snow's voice echoing in the empty building.

Gold leaned back slightly on his cane, a mild defensive posture that surely wouldn't slip Cora's notice. Hook was already glaring at Gold, an impressive poker face on his features.

Or maybe that was just a typical Emma Swan face, sometimes Regina couldn't tell.

David edged closer to Cora, sword already drawn and pointed toward Regina. The brash fool, Regina thought, aghast that her exasperation was laced with a mild fondness. Just like Emma and Henry, he was always itching for action. She would have to act quickly to ensure his safety when Cora got tired of her cover. If there was anything Regina knew about her mother, it was that she had an impressive well of patience when she was plotting something, but when it came to Regina, that well was nothing more than a bucket of anticipation.

Regina and Cora moved to their lefts in tandem, eyes scanning the area, taking in the environment for use in the upcoming battle. "I've been running my whole life; I think I know the difference between running and falling."

"…into a trap?" Hook peered up at Regina under Emma's eyelashes and she was quite impressed at the detail of make–up he applied to the face. "Did you seriously think we wouldn't see this as a trap? We've got you cornered, with nowhere to go, no way to teleport thanks to this," he smirked and did the dishonorable thing and dug into Emma's cleavage to produce a pinch of fairy dust.

Regina glowered at him. He would be punished for touching that which wasn't his.

"Well, it would seem that one of you actually has a head on their shoulders," Gold taunted, well aware of the fact that the fairy dust was contaminated and would break under a powerful spell.

Cora brought Snow's head back in an action that was easily hers. "Now, Regina, surely you don't think you can win? Do you think Rumplestiltskin will stick by you when you've outlived your usefulness to him? Once your deal has been completed? That Henry would choose you over us, his _real _family?"

And, of course, Cora would be cognizant of all there was to know about Regina, even after decades apart. The pain from Cora's words were whispers that cut themselves into her mind and heart daily, and they flared once more and Regina choked back a sob.

She would not cry.

She had to be _strong_.

"Face it Regina," Cora's own voice mingled with Snow's now, and it felt as if the room had darkened immeasurably and Regina was caught in the same nightmare from birth. "…you'll always be _alone_."

_Alone._

_Alone Alone Alone Alone Alone Alone Alone Alone Alone_

…_Alone…_

…_**she's**__… Alone Alone Alone_

_**Not.**_

_Alone Alone Alone_

_**Alone!**_

Regina tore her eyes open. When had she closed them? When had she gripped her head so tightly she could feel the blood trickling down her face? Whose voice had called to her?

"She's not alone!"

The tears kept falling down her cheeks as Henry's voice resounded in the Town Hall. She straightened, Gold's hand on her back steadying her. A crack echoed that shook the very foundation of the building and Regina blinked as black smoke erupted from the ground in front of her.

Regina opened her eyes to the sound of Snow, the true Snow White, drawing her bow within two feet of Regina's right side. Regina quickly took stock of all those who had appeared alongside her and Gold. Morganna and a man, presumably Merlin, were next to Snow, as was Leroy, standing in front of Archie and Nova. On her left was Belle, already positioned next to Gold, with Ruby in her wolf form snarling at Cora and Hook.

A circle of warmth grew from Regina's shoulder blade and she looked down to see her Henry looking up at her, his support shining from behind his eyes. He was slightly behind her and…

Regina looked at Emma as if she had never seen the woman before.

Emma leveled her sword at Cora. "You're damn right she's not alone."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dream-Walker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Evil Regal Mafia Coven, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called _Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare._ It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with _A Promise Kept_. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! I apologize for the delay between chapters. Thanks for your patience and continued support- it means the world to me. This chapter kind of runs more along the lines of _I Believed in You_ but lacks the length of that story's installments. In any case, I hope you enjoy it, as this installment has only a couple chapters left.

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

"_I will never leave you."_

Against her will, Regina felt her heart soar at the words echoing in her head, the words winding around the echo of Emma's declaration that Regina was not alone. She had Henry and Emma now both proving to her, themselves and the world that they were willing to believe in her and stick by her, seeing something in her that she oft overlooked.

They probably got that from Snow, believing in the good locked in Regina's heart. The memory of a young Snow and a promise broken inched its way up Regina's throat, the pain nearly choking her but Henry's hand on her back placed a stopper on her torment.

Regina had it with the lines drawn of 'good' and 'evil.' They all did both things, from her to Snow. Trying to be 'good' didn't erase the pain in her heart or in the hearts of anyone else she had hurt: no, it wouldn't, it wouldn't put her on the same moral page as anyone. Regina knew this and that she had condemned herself to an omnipresent veil of heartache.

But now Henry and Emma were here, the magic from their feelings coursing through Regina as surely as her own blood. Even the others were on her side, Snow choosing once more to give Regina a 'chance.'

Not this time, Regina took a deep breath, mind racing as the scene around her began to unfold in slow motion. This time Regina would give _Snow_ a chance, would give _them_ a chance, would give them all a chance to bring their lies and webs of betrayals to the surface and to see what unwound.

It would certainly help if Snow and her Charming weren't so predictable, Regina rolled her eyes as the people around her sprung into action. She yanked on Emma's forearm, siphoning a bit of magic from the woman, eliciting a surprised yelp from her.

Fire and lightning mixed with an arrow hurtled toward Cora and Hook, as well as David swiveling on his foot to direct his blade straight at Cora. Luckily for Regina, her mother, too, was predictable. Instead of deflecting any of the attacks, Cora used her magic to pull David in front of her as a human shield.

"DAVID!" Snow screamed, no doubt seeing in her mind's eye her very own arrow piercing the heart of her True Love.

Regina grunted with the exertion of creating a wooden barrier in front of a terrified David, the bark shuddering with the force of all the attacks converging upon it. Emma dropped her sword in favour of holding up Regina, the toll of keeping David safe temporarily winding her.

"David!" Snow screamed once more and ran towards him.

"Snow, wait!" Regina weakly said, to no avail. Snow was in full-on Hero Mode and would be unable to hear such a soft warning.

A puff of violet smoke billowed from behind the charred shield in front of David followed by a deafening crack and shockwave, the force bursting the wood into pieces and felling all of Regina's allies, their bodies getting pelted by the remnants of her shield. A particular sturdy chunk thwacked Regina soundly on the side of her skull, ripping away the skin instantly, blood freely running through her hair, down her jaw and into her eye.

Disoriented, Regina groaned and shook her head lightly, keeping her one eye shut and forcing the other one open to find Henry. He was face–down on the floor but his shoulders were trembling with the effort of trying to raise himself. A darkness erupted in Regina's chest at the sight and she felt her first instinct kick in, the switch to the Evil Queen beginning to rouse her, from her fingertips to the tissue of her heart.

The scattered bark around her body began to shake with new magic. Regina summoned the strength to propel herself off the ground as the pieces burst into new branches, each branch winding its way next to its fallen victim and binding them to the floor. Regina tripped as several branches began to wrap their way around her ankle but as she fell, a hand shot out and yanked on her forearm giving Regina the chance to let tiny flames wind their way from her fingers to the branches, turning them to ash.

"Regina, you alright?" Emma asked, harried. The anger in Regina quickly became centralized when she peered into Emma's eyes.

It was so easy to let her anger overcome her senses, make its way to destroy her once more, to whisper to her mind untold tales of wanton violence. Power—the only thing that made sense in any world—the ability to give one their true desire. That choosing the 'right' thing would result in making things worse, that all your 'good' was for naught.

Perhaps it all would be meaningless in the end, Regina thought as Emma's grip loosened and tightened within a heartbeat of each other. Regardless, Regina placed her hand on top of Emma's and bit back the sigh that threatened to release itself from her lips, it was….nice to have people who loved her, truly, people who were willing to heal alongside her.

"Yes…you?" Regina asked as she took stock of Emma, that infernal jacket already having new rips and tears, just as she had predicted.

"….yeah," Emma mumbled and tentatively brought her fingertips to the side of Regina's face, Regina wincing at the contact. She and Emma both recoiled as the action began to heal the cut.

"Hello, my love," Cora greeted Regina, stepping forward with all the regality and haunting caresses that plagued Regina's memories. Now that she had her original appearance, Regina found her confidence wavering.

"Mother," Regina stiffly echoed, decorum deeply ingrained in her behaviours. She stepped forward as well, to further shield Henry, and with a brush her shoulder, nudged Emma into a similar position of protection.

"I've returned for you," Cora smiled, halting a few feet in front of Regina and Emma. "I see that you've been playing nice with Snow and her daughter. Doing that won't get you your son back," she shook her head, disappointment laced in her tone. Regina hunched over, the disapproval from her mother already striking true. "You don't want their love back, do you? They will never see you as anything else. You've been bad for too long."

The room had gone silent or perhaps Cora's words were the only ones that Regina would ever be able to hear.

Cora brought a hand up to grip Regina's jaw, the touch gentle but stifling all the same. "What would you have to do, love? Prove yourself every day or they'll leave you. They will never let you be yourself. You will never be good enough as you are. Unlike them, I've never stopped loving you. I've never abandoned you. I haven't shown it in the right ways. I want to change that and be the mother you deserve."

Regina felt her knees buckle, her mother's hold on her jaw keeping her upright. She had always loved her mother, the emotion already threatening to cripple her, to acquiesce, to be _loved_.

Henry's face exploded in front of her eyes, sure as reality. It was easy to want to give him all he wanted so he would love her, Regina dimly remembered. She had learned that from Cora, she had done as Cora had done and just like that the spell her mother had on her heart weakened.

The love was too tight, and it suffocated Regina.

Love wasn't something you earned, Regina told herself. It was something freely given, that kind of love pure and infinitely more special. Regina drew herself up. "You no longer know what would make me happy—you cannot understand me!"

Cora drew back as if she were physically struck, looking at Regina in the most heartbreaking fashion and Regina had to harden her heart against the sensation. As quickly as the face appeared, it was replaced by the familiar one that Cora adopted when she overrode all other thought.

The face that she had after she killed Daniel.

"Of course I understand you, Regina, I know what makes you happy, and it's Snow's heart," Cora insisted, daring Regina to challenge her again.

The fear swirling in Regina's stomach nearly brought her to her knees. "No, Mother, that would not make me happy, not anymore."

"But she betrayed you, Regina," Cora replied, confused.

Regina shook her head fiercely. "No, Mother, _you_ did."

"I didn't betray you Regina, I was protecting you," Cora replied, traces of her fury beginning to spark from her body, "as I'm protecting you now. Nothing good will come out of your dealing with Snow White, just like it never did with me."

Regina drew back in shock. "What are you talking about, Mother?"

Cora ignored her, a wild look taking residence in her eyes. "Their betrayal will always be the most acute, Regina, their love for you banking on their opinions of who you _ought_ to be. I will protect you…I will _save _you from their evil!"

Just like that, Cora's spell lifted off Regina, like the sound of rushing water crashing over her head. Regina should have _known _that her mother had done so; Emma was never so compliant as to just stand by silently and let diatribes be spewed from her enemy's mouth. Various screams echoed as Regina became cognizant that the loudest cry was hers.

"Regina…"Emma choked out.

It was kind of like one of the old film reels of this world, the clattering of the machine both comforting and ominous, the world around her becoming dim, Regina thought. The scene was practically overlaid with the one from her memory, her mother's hand firmly embedded in the chest of one she cherished above others.

Surely it was magic that caused Regina's feet to be rooted to the ground.

The slice of a blade pierced the air and Regina gasped as a blade was run through her mother's chest. She looked on in shock as her mother merely laughed, no visible traces of blood pouring out of what should have been a fatal stab wound.

"No," Snow's voice trembled, the blade wobbling in Cora's chest.

"Oh, my darling Snow," Cora's voice dripped with condescension and she lazily flicked a hand and Snow and David's sword were propelled backwards and to the broken remains of the posts that used to be gates in the room. Vines imbued with thorns immediately wove their way around Snow's body, Snow crying out as they dug into her flesh. "If only your mother could see you now."

Snow's whole demeanor snapped and she tried to tear herself from her bonds, the thorns embedding themselves further into her body. "What do you know of my mother!?"

Cora lifted a shoulder, lifting Emma even further off the ground. "I know she would just be beside herself to see her little girl's heart turn as dark as hers."

"Liar!" Snow bellowed. "My mother was pure and good, don't you dare slander her name!"

A tickle began at the back of Regina's mind, pieces of her past clicking together in a far more frightening manner than they had done in the past. "You did it so I could be Queen, didn't you," she wearily asked of her mother, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"…not entirely, dear. I have to admit that killing Eva was a more than just a means to an end," Cora chuckled and Snow's anguished cries echoed in the room. "There was something poetic about her dying of poison, a slow, insidious corruption that consumed her thoroughly," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

No.

No.

Regina couldn't let Cora take someone else from her. She began to hyperventilate, the thought of losing Emma already beginning to corrode her common sense. The tingling in her finger brought her sense back to the forefront. She quickly glanced over the room as her mother continued to be lost in her own mind.

Everyone was still bound to the floor, even the most stalwart magic users. That couldn't be right, Regina mused. Surely their combined might would break free of those bonds, all of them combined being more powerful than Cora. Even if they were, by some strange chance, knocked unconscious, they would have been roused by this point. They were all in various degrees of resistance, none more so than Snow White, fueled by her fury.

Where was Hook? This was the perfect opportunity for him to exact his revenge on Rumplestiltskin. He should be here, delivering and drawing out the final blow, his revenge so neatly presented to him. Unless…unless…unless Cora knew of their plan all along. That she knew that they would swap out the fairy dust. That somehow she must have gotten her hands on it, or laced her magic with a poison, perhaps one from Hook, something that amplified her powers.

That she had gotten her hands on her original book, tucked away in Regina's home.

That Hook was planning something more sinister than just killing Rumplestiltskin straightaway.

Regina trembled. Her mother was truly a mastermind.

"No," Regina stated and was impressed that her voice had so much strength in it. Cora glanced quizzically at her. "Take my heart, instead," she pleaded, stepping closer to her mother, still unable to raise her hand against the woman.

Cora clucked her tongue in consternation. "Don't be daft, Regina. Why would I need to take that which is already mine?"

The bile burned her throat as Regina struggled to look at her mother and not Emma, Emma who was so scared and brave and true and who didn't deserve to be met with such a fate and…

"Oh, isn't this precious?" Cora's cloying whisper felt like a stake to Regina's heart. Regina was frozen with horror as her mother looked between her and Emma, as if sliding the puzzle pieces together. "I suppose this _is_ a more fitting punishment for Snow, but Regina, love, have you forgotten the most important lesson of all?"

"_Love is weakness."_

"_Then love again."_

"No!" Regina screamed as she lunged for Cora but was swept aside with the wave of magic emitted from her mother's free hand.

"Love is weakness, Regina, and it will destroy you by any means," Cora intoned and she pulled her hand back.

And was stopped.

Cora tugged her arm back, harder and harder but still it would not escape Emma's chest. Regina felt her heart leap into her throat even as Emma gaped down at Cora's arm and then to Regina herself. "No," Emma breathed as Regina scrambled to her feet and made her way towards Emma, "love is strength."

Regina reached Emma just as a golden light erupted from her chest, propelling Cora backwards and letting Emma collapse to the floor, right on top of Regina, her body bracing Emma's fall. They landed in a tangled heap on the ground. Seconds passed in utter silence before Emma and Regina raised their heads and stared at each other, Emma's eyes wild with fright, like a spooked horse that was about to run.

It was a good thing Regina had devoted her youth to learning all there was to know about horses.

"Emma," Regina cooed softly and brought her hands up to gingerly cup Emma's cheeks. "Emma, dear, don't worry."

Emma blinked rapidly at her.

"You have magic, that's all," Regina gently told her, despite the hammering in her heart imploring her to other words.

Emma glanced down and back up at Regina, her mouth fighting a tremulous smile but before they could connect, Snow's pained cry broke their moment. As one they rose to their feet to see Cora stalking over to Snow, the vines tightening around her body.

"Snow!"

Emma leapt towards Cora, snarling with unadulterated hostility and Regina lunged after her.

"You fool!" Regina clamped her arms around Emma's middle and tugged fiercely. "Just because she can't take your heart doesn't mean that she can't kill you!"

"I don't care! Let go!" Emma wriggled her body every which way but Regina refused to yield.

"You're so reserved about mortal peril," Regina grumbled. Daring a quick maneuver, she raised one hand off Emma and upended the post Snow was tied to and quickly brought it across the room. She released Emma fully when the action wasn't challenged by Cora and used the shattered remains of the benches near Cora to form a new barricade between her mother and her allies.

Cora's chest heaved, not with exertion but with fury. "They say they are on your side. For now. What happens when I go? Will you help them destroy the one that always returns _for_ you? They'll take your son away."

Regina fought the visions that Cora's words produced, instead willing her feet to bring her closer to her mother.

The action pleased Cora for her smile became human. "That's all you want, isn't it? They want to _save _you. Now, dear, I'll give you some time to make the right choice. You're always so clever, I'm sure you'll make the right one. Then you can decide whether or not you want to be saved."

Regina realized, then, that she had spent her whole life living in a pit, one dug by others and deepened by herself. There was no place to dig her way out, no light to guide her. But at Cora's words, something flickered in that hole for Regina. There was a light now, and it didn't come from Emma or Daniel or even Henry.

It came from Regina.

All of those words and actions, from herself and others, were suddenly exposed to her mind and heart. She could see how every action and decision led to this very moment. The time had finally come to make that decision, to choose who she would be, who she wanted to be, who she would become and who she would believe.

Regina's whole being lit up with her conviction, an invisible hook drawing her head back up, her chest swelling with the truth of her 'self.'

"I don't need anyone to save me," Regina spoke and it was her heart. "I'll be my own Saviour."


	9. Chapter 9

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary**: Snow and Emma return to Storybrooke but something is amiss. Henry and Regina strive to find the true Emma and to that extent they contact a Dream-Walker: Morganna. (Swan Queen, Regal Red Belle teamwork, Regal Cricket, Evil Regal Mafia Coven, Mills family reparation, Merlin/Morganna)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called _Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare._ It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with _A Promise Kept_. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! I apologize for the delay between chapters. Thanks for your patience and continued support- it means the world to me. I know I said there were only two chapters left, but there's going to be three simply because the scenes I've written are getting to be too cumbersome for one chapter. (Snarky Regina isn't dead, I assure you.)

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

It was strange, Regina thought, how she could feel terror and elation simultaneously. Cora stood before her, shock and disbelief written clearly on her face.

"You will protect them?" Cora asked, paused in front of Regina, modeling like a toy doll.

Regina tilted her chin higher, false confidence giving way to posture practiced and perfected. Being Evil still had its uses. "You don't need to be good to protect what's yours," she spoke.

Cora laughed, bitter and skeptical. "Then how can you raise a hand against me, love? Do you think they will tolerate your evil in their lives?"

Regina grinned wickedly. "I'd say they could use a little magic in their lives," and she swept her hand in front of her. Taken by surprise, believing that Regina would never be able to stand up to her, Cora was propelled several feet backwards by Regina's magic.

There was a bizarre shudder that emanated from Regina's heart as she blasted at her mother, an invisible shockwave emanating from her chest and filling the room. The warmth from the action pricked at Regina's eyes and she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips.

"Regina!" Emma called as she ran to Regina's side. Emma grasped at Regina's arm and the pulse of her magic began to flow in tandem with Regina's, all the sensation of the icy-hot patches of this world, made to soothe and heal.

It made Regina smile from the inside out.

Cora's fury caused her body to tremble and as Regina looked into her mother's eyes, she felt a well of pity and love swirl inside her. That could well have been her, refusing to take the hands offered, rare as they were. She felt guilt try to shove its way into her heart. If she could get another chance at love and family, why shouldn't her mother be afforded the same chance? If Cora's heart was missing, surely, _surely_, restoring it would make her better. Make her love Regina. Make it so Regina could have happiness.

Emma tugged on Regina's arm and snapped her out of her thoughts. Regina blinked up at Emma's eyes, unused to the gentleness she saw in them. "Is this what you feel like?" Regina whispered.

"What?" Emma's grip loosened momentarily but never left.

"Forgiveness," Regina breathed and she looked to Emma's heart. "_Invictum_," she placed a hand above Emma's heart, refused to acknowledge the flush to her cheeks or the way her heart sped up and pounded much like Emma's.

Emma's fingers traveled down to rest on Regina's forearm in her confusion. "Regina…"

"I see the problem, now," Cora's voice broke through to Regina and she and Emma separated but remained close together. "It's your heart."

Recoiling, Regina placed a hand over her heart reflexively. "No it isn't," she denied. "I love my heart and I'm not afraid to use it."

Cora chuckled darkly. "Others should be. I'm dangerous because I don't have one. You're wicked _because_ you have one."

Why couldn't her love for her mother go away? Regina clenched her jaw together tightly.

"She's not wicked!"

Regina felt tendrils of fear and hope wind their way throughout her body, much like her veins. She and Emma turned as one to see Henry had broken free of his bonds and was being restrained by Archie, the others forming a protective barrier around him. Merlin, Morganna and Gold had stalked their way to Regina and Emma's sides to stand as a front against Cora while David was assisting Snow in cutting her bonds.

"I'm afraid she is, little boy," Cora replied.

Before her mother could taunt her son further, Regina's lip lifted in a sneer and she engaged her mother. "I don't have to be 'good' to defeat the likes of you," and the anger and hatred filled her easily once more, any possible threat to her remaining love demanding that barrier of protection.

Cora's eyes glittered as she took in the wall of magic users in front of her. Regina squinted at Cora, trying to figure out her mother's plan and what she could do to stay one step ahead. She took a quick breath when Cora's lips lifted and she held out her left hand, palm up. A puff of smoke burst from above it and a small, golden box dropped into her palm.

"How did you get that," Morganna demanded shakily.

"Really, you have to ask?" Cora laughed. Sparks dropped from Morganna's fingertips but she stopped herself from attacking Cora. Regina took that as a bad sign. "Regina, perhaps this will show you just how tenuous your alliance is," and she clenched her hand and crushed the box between her fingers, gold dust filtering out from her hand to the ground.

"Henry!"

"Snow!"

Forgetting herself yet again, Regina whirled around to see that her son and Snow had both collapsed, unconscious, into the arms of their loved ones. "Henry!" She screamed alongside Emma and they ran to their son's side.

"Regina, what happened, you can fix it, right?" Emma wheezed out, eyes bulging in fright.

Regina placed a hand to Henry's forehead and reached out with her magic. "No, it can't be," she whispered. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around in Archie's embrace. The necklace was broken. Terror clenched hard at her throat before being melted by her fury. She rose to snarl at her mother. "You will pay for this," she swore.

Cora stared back at her daughter indifferently, only a slight twitch in her lips betraying her. "I'll be back for you," she promised Regina and disappeared in a plume of magic.

The clicking of Morganna's heels brought a comfort to Regina in their monotone simplicity. She fell to her knees beside Regina and inclined her head towards David and Snow. "Bring Snow here," she commanded.

David's wild-eyed look shifted from Morganna to Regina who nodded. He acquiesced quickly and lowered himself and Snow to the ground next to Emma. The group congregated around them. "Regina, do you know what's going on? Why are Snow and Henry like this?"

"It's my curse," Morganna answered instead.

"The Sleeping Curse," Regina clarified.

Emma made a grunt of frustration and heaved forward and yanked Regina to a standing position by her shirt collar. They batted arms as they struggled for dominance. "This is all your fault!" Emma screamed and bulldozed them into a wall.

Regina beat at Emma's forearms. "It isn't! I've never intended to hurt Henry and you know that! Let go!"

Emma snarled as David wrested her away from Regina. "She's right, Emma! Hurting her isn't going to help anyone." David and Regina glanced at each other for a moment before giving a slight tilt of the chin to each other. "I know this is a lot to handle but we've got to keep clear heads here."

"Cora did this to prove a point to Regina," Gold intoned and everyone turned to look at him.

"That good and evil couldn't get along," Belle said.

Exhaling through her nose, Emma scowled down at the ground before looking to Regina, a wounded expression on her face. "Sorry," she mumbled lowly. She shuffled toward Regina and Regina's heart caught as her memories of Henry doing the same moping gesture flooded her heart. Emma peered up from under her lashes, jaw still declined submissively, and spoke in a voice no one but Regina would be able to hear. "Forgive me?"

Slightly astounded, Regina grappled with her words momentarily. "Okay," she gave the softest of her true smile to Emma and felt it grow when Emma gave an answering one.

"Now that you two have kissed and made up, does someone mind explaining what the hell is going on and how we can wake Snow and the kid up?" Leroy demanded. Emma and Regina scurried back to stand above their son while David returned to Snow's side. "Snow and Henry's curses were both broken, and by True Love, so why are they asleep again?"

David shook his head. "The curse lingers after it's broken. Not even True Love can completely dissipate the spell." He looked to Regina. "Why is that?"

Regina shrugged and turned to Morganna. "Yes, Morganna, is there a way to truly break the spell?"

Merlin glanced at Morganna. "That's quite a spell, if even True Love can't abolish its effects."

Morganna smirked deliciously. "Of course it is, darling. You doubt my skills?" She haughtily tossed her hair over a shoulder and looked back to Henry, face going serious. "Rumplestiltskin demanded it be so."

Emma folded her arms and glared at Gold. "You had her make the curse?"

Gold blinked owlishly. "It was necessary for events to play as they should. Besides, her payment for sheltering Mordred in Wonderland had to be steep."

David let out a breath as he plopped next to his wife. He shook his head. "Okay, putting aside all the questions about that stuff for now, Morganna," he addressed the witch, "every spell can be broken. If the effects still linger, that means it can be fixed, right?" He looked up at the group who were eyeing him with various degrees of skepticism. David laughed at Regina's slightly impressed look. "Hey, I pay attention sometimes," he said self-deprecatingly.

"Hmph," Regina attempted to hide her approval under a scowl and rolled her eyes at Emma's cheeky grin.

"Did the box contain the original spell," Merlin inquired.

"Yes," Morganna answered.

Red nudged Regina who jumped slightly, not realizing the woman had moved so closely to her. Regina glanced at Emma, who Red had stepped in front of in order to be closer to Regina. "What does she mean by that?"

"Oh," Regina exhaled, feeling strange but touched by the gesture. "Spells of a certain magnitude have a distinct method of being cast. The creator of the spell casts it and stores the spell in a central location, and all subsequent casting of the spell draws power from the original spell. It's like a bottle of perfume, in that the main essence is stored inside the container and when you release it, the scent comes out, drawing its power from the bottle." She paused to see Red nodding along. "So Morganna's spell was contained in the box my mother destroyed, thus forcing the spell's energy to go to the last remaining vestiges of its place in the worlds, like Henry and Snow, effectively recasting the curse. Does that make sense," she gently inquired and felt a smidgen of pride when Red nodded and grinned back.

"Thanks," Red said.

"You're welcome," Regina replied automatically.

"You're a pretty good teacher," Red smiled and Regina felt a wave of embarrassment.

"Aurora!" Emma yelled suddenly, causing Red and Regina to cringe as they were the closest and received the full blast of her outburst. Her face flushed red as they glared at her. "Aurora and Henry could communicate in their dreams, so she must have fallen under as well." She looked awkwardly around and her eyes landed on Nova, clutching the Looking Glass in her hands. A thin veil of blue glowed around it, indicating that Nova used her magic to keep the device safe during the fight.

"Mulan just confirmed that as well," Nova nodded. "I'll relay the message to her."

"Morganna, what is the counter-curse?" Gold asked, drawing the attention back to him and Morganna.

Morganna clucked disapprovingly. "Let me try to explain this simply. A sleeping curse endures whether or not the caster lives. Breaking that curse involves breaking it in the dream world where the afflicted lie."

"Like Regina said," Red crossed her arms and scowled down at Morganna who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but as I'm a Dream-Walker, I used The Dreaming to augment the curse."

"So we go into Dreaming and destroy it," Regina asserted amidst nods and murmurs of approval.

"Not so fast, darling," Morganna chided. "We would have to go into the Dreaming world of one who used the curse. And none of you are getting in my mind." She shot a venomous look to Gold.

"That leaves Regina, then," Gold said, unperturbed by the scathing look.

Regina nodded quickly. "Anything to save Henry." After a moment, she huffed, irritated. "And Snow, and that other person who helped Henry and Emma."

Archie clapped a hand to Regina's shoulder which she petulantly squirmed out of but his smile was undeterred.

"Now that everyone is on the same page, I'll send Regina and Emma into The Dreaming," Morganna stood, brushing her dress down while doing so. Protests abounded from the group and Morganna let them spout off for several moments before raising her voice above the crowd. "Sure!" Morganna's chipper tone echoed. "What's a few more dozen?" She deadpanned and stared everyone down. "I'm not powerful enough to send you lot frolicking in the Dreaming!"

"You did it before," Emma pointed out.

"That was to The Dreaming in general, not the part of Dreaming where the curse lies. I'll have to access Regina's mind directly and that will take time to gather enough magic," Morganna explained.

"I can lend you some of my magic," Merlin offered, standing next to Morganna so that their shoulders touched: an action that had an immediate effect on Morganna's demeanour.

"If it only were that easy, darling," shaking her head, Morganna sighed. "Regina's conscious mind may allow you all in but her unconscious isn't as likely to offer you a basket full of apples." She looked around to see Regina and Emma share an embarrassed glance. "Regina is very powerful magically; add to that her knowledge of Dream-Walking. These combined create powerful barriers that take a _lot_ of magic to counter. Why do you think I haven't killed Arthur this way?" Merlin and her exchange sour looks. "Emma has connections to both Snow and Henry by blood which will help in breaking past the barriers."

David stepped forward. "I'm Henry's grandfather, I should be able to go," he looked to Regina for approval and she nodded, Emma giving her father a skeptical look.

"Are you kidding?" Emma inclined her head towards Regina.

"Not now, Emma," David replied and it was clear Regina bit back a scathing comment as well as Emma before both sighed and calmed down.

Morganna cleared her throat impatiently. When the attention focused, she continued. "This Regina," she points, "may not use magic on you but who knows what her curse may throw at you?"

"What do you mean?" David asked quickly. "The curse has a mind of its own?"

"Of course it does," Morganna snapped. "It exists in the Dreaming, where it has its own form. There it can and _will_ hurt you. It is very possible to die in Dreaming," she intoned direly. "That's what the counter-curse does: it will take the curse from Dreaming and manifest it into a physical form."

"So that's how it's truly destroyed," Merlin said. Morganna nodded. "It's a very powerful curse."

"Yes, darling, it had to be. The price I paid was steep," Morganna loftily answered but a haunted look remained on her face.

"So I'll send you in, too," she pointed to David, "and if it becomes too much of a strain to keep you in there, I'm bringing you back. Emma and Regina are our best bets."

Regina's hands fiddled together restlessly. "What will we find in there?"

Morganna shrugged carelessly. "The past, present, future, alternate realities. All is possible in the Dreaming." She felt a twinge in her heart as Regina's face paled, obviously reminded of things she'd never want to relive again, let alone willingly allow anyone else to see. David stepped closer to her and tentatively laid a hand upon her shoulder. Regina flinched but didn't break away from the gesture, one that had Emma's face in a knot of confusion. "You'll be encountering the part of Regina's mind that cast the Curse."

Regina and David shared a forlorn look. "Well, shit," Regina swore softly, eliciting a chuckle from David and an odd look from Emma.

"You never cuss…this must be serious business," Emma mumbled.

"Duh," David teased and smiled when Emma clocked his shoulder. "It's The Evil Queen we'll be facing and that's not good for anyone," he said and gave Regina's shoulder a squeeze.

"And I'll be busy fending her off with two tag-along idiots, Henry and someone who doesn't know how to and _shouldn't_ use magic," Regina sighed with an air of long-time suffering.

"Hey! I can use magic, you told me yourself!" Emma protested and stepped closer to Regina.

"All magic has a price, Miss Swan," Regina warned gently. "I don't want you to give something you're not prepared to lose."

Emma looked taken aback. "But you do," she whispered. Regina swallowed audibly as an awkward silence overtook the room, the only movements happening were those of Morganna and Merlin, preparing their magic for the trip into Dreaming. Emma kept her eyes on Regina and inched forward so that they were in each other's personal space. "The problem with all of you is that you think that magic is the only thing that comes with a price," she muttered, staring at Regina even after she looked to the ground.

David shifted his embrace so that his hands were on Regina and Emma's shoulders simultaneously. "Emma," he began but cut himself off, shaking his head. "I don't know a lot about magic, and less about what's involved in using it, but I do know about the price of love and hope." He paused, thinking of what dreadful things happened to his daughter and all he could not protect her from. Then, it occurred to him that such things had happened to Regina as well, and that she was now actively trying to prevent Emma from walking down a similar path. In that moment, he knew that he could and would be able to forgive Regina as she was now, as the person she was becoming.

And it was alright.

He smiled slightly, remembering how he let his own vengeance and retribution prevent him from doing so in the past, insisting on Regina's execution. The woman before him was changed and if someone from such a dark and troubled life could try, he could, too. "…and forgiveness," he said softly and looked at Regina and back to Emma, their similar wide-eyed looks blossoming a warmth in his chest.

Regina smiled openly and almost laughed at the incredulous looks from David and Emma, both blinking rapidly and blushing. "Emma, just…I know you don't know how to use magic but it will activate according to your will. So, don't think about throwing fireballs or anything at me, a simple punch will work again," she smirked ruefully.

"She's gonna hurl fireballs at me or lift me and torpedo me straight into the ground or something," Emma reminded Regina with her own smirk.

"I guess I'll just have to find you then before you do anything inane," Regina rolled her eyes but caught Emma's eye and knew she could see her amusement.

"I will always find you," David mocked in a deep baritone, eliciting disgusted groans from Emma and Regina, both screwing up their faces and shoving him in the chest. He let out a loud grunt and rubbed his chest. "You two make quite a team." He lowered himself down to Snow once more.

Emma scratched her head while Regina puffed and scowled, turning from her. "I guess we do."

"What about Cora?" Archie inquired and Regina thought it progress when only her shoulders and jaw stiffened and not her heart.

"It would appear that we may not have been as successful at out-maneuvering her as we had hoped," Gold mumbled, face darkening and for just a moment, Regina thought she could spy a hint of sadness there but brushed it off as a play of the light.

"We can't kill her," Belle shifted pensively. "Would we be able to contain her?"

"There is a spell I have in mind that would work against Cora, however Regina would need to cast the spell and Emma would have to use the octopus ink she retrieved from my old cell," Gold said.

Regina pursed her lips but nodded her assent. "Yes. My mother needs to be stopped. Through any means necessary," she darkly muttered and locked eyes with Gold.

"Hey, let's not add matricide to your list of dark deeds," Emma laid a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Let's try to contain her first." At Regina's disbelieving look, she shrugged. "I don't like her being around my family or… just around in general. Your mom may be a piece of work but I get it. Why you love her."

"No, you don't," Regina snapped and batted Emma's hand away, both resorting to scowling at each other.

"Can you two not fight now? Please?" David implored and nudged Emma's shin with his forearm.

"Unity is of the utmost importance when combating Cora, and we cannot afford the luxury of petty grievances especially when we're going to have to split our forces," Gold said.

"How do you mean?" Red asked, glancing between Belle and Gold.

"You need an item for a containment spell and there's one powerful enough to prevent Cora from escaping back at my shop," he explained.

Belle frowned and folded her arms. "Cora is probably counting on us figuring that out. Maybe that's where Hook disappeared to. It's an ambush."

"It most certainly is," Regina said. "My mother likely is somewhere else, preparing something for _me_ specifically, but having Hook lying in wait for Rumplestiltskin will serve both their purposes. They're likely expecting you to go along and that's how they plan to hurt Rumplestiltskin: by going after the heart."

"I'm not going to stay behind," Belle stubbornly insisted. "We can use that against them. Let Hook believe he has the upper hand, trick him into thinking he's already won. He'll get reckless and that's when we can take him down. I'm not asking permission," she crossly stated and looked to Gold.

Gold and Belle stared at each other for a few moments before Gold sighed. "If Miss Lucas comes with us, she will be able to help anticipate a strike, no matter which form Hook may take."

Red nodded seriously. "Sounds good. We haven't any more time to waste, so we should get going."

A solemn breath was taken by the whole group. Gold gave a nod to Regina before exiting the room, Belle and Red flanking his sides.

"Where's the ink?" David asked, looking at Emma.

"Right here," Emma patted her rear.

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Really, Miss Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and pulled the scrap of paper from her pants pocket and twisted her wrist several times, batting Regina in the face with the paper. "How do I use it, Your Majesty?"

"Give me that," Regina demanded and yanked the paper from Emma's hand. She quirked an eyebrow at Emma's name written numerous times across the page. "It's a simple enough spell that anyone could do it," she sniffed as Emma huffed irritably. "It's a special spell that won't have any cost associated with it, luckily for you. All you will have to do is hold the paper up to your lips and blow like you're whistling across the sheet. What you would have to do is think of what you want the magic to do."

"Work?" Emma grinned cheekily and Regina fought her own smile.

"Obviously," she recovered from her moment of hilarity, "Imagine, as clearly as you are able, the magic working and unfolding in front of you. See the entire scene through to its conclusion in your head. It's like writing the story of a film and watching it play simultaneously. Does that make sense," she asked in a softer voice.

Emma furrowed her brows, contemplating Regina's words. "I think so," she said warily and held a hand out for Regina to return the paper. She did so immediately. "I'll keep it safe for now." She paused, shifting her eyes to the side. "Ruby was right…you are a pretty good teacher."

Regina cleared her throat ostentatiously and ignored the compliment. "Right, it wouldn't do for you to waste it in Dreaming," Regina agreed instead and looked away from Emma's gentle grin. She looked up to see Morganna's eyes closed tightly in concentration. "Are you about ready, Morganna?"

"Just a few more moments," came the distracted reply. Merlin laid a hand on her forearm and closed his eyes as well and Regina could feel the pulse of their magic fill the room.

"I guess it'll be up to us to watch over you guys," Leroy said and bounced on his feet, looking toward the doors. "Ah, what's the point, the old bat can just teleport here," he grumbled.

"Merlin and I can create a mild perimeter of magic that would temporarily disable teleportation, like the one Cora implemented," Nova told him. "It would at least give us a little time to prepare."

"We're gonna need all the time we can get," David nodded. He shifted in surprised as Regina knelt at his side and looked at Snow, a strange mixture of scorn and affection on her face. "Regina…?"

Regina clenched her jaw and tentatively touched Snow's cheek where a large gash had sliced into her skin. A deep purple mist fell from her fingertips and changed shades several times as she brought her hand back up and waved it up and down Snow's body, healing the various abrasions suffered from the fight. "We'll bring them both back, David," she ground out and stood, refusing to meet his eyes. She stiffly made her way back to Henry's side where Emma was already kneeling next to their son, watching Regina with wide eyes. She dutifully reminded herself not to lash out at Emma despite her unsettled state.

She had stood up to her mother, but, most importantly, to herself. There was a harsh journey ahead for her and everyone but Regina knew, without a doubt, that it was a journey that needed Henry and Snow. A perplexed grin twisted her lips as she ran a gentle hand across Henry's head. There were things Henry said to her, about helping her believe in herself. It was so very pleasant to have someone who believed that she could change, and for herself even. Archie's presence next to her threatened to make her smile more genuine but she fought it because that was an action—a _trust_—that was not so readily given from her. She was being forced to trust others now and it grated her nerves, raised her suspicions before the tiny voice in her head became louder, stronger, imploring her to do this for herself, to not let herself be wholly consumed once more.

"I'm scared," Emma whispered, her shoulder brushing Regina's. Despite being incredibly focused on her own thoughts, Regina didn't startle at the sudden physical connection. Her finger burned in a tiny band near the juncture of her knuckle, like it was a ring. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet Emma's and felt an overpowering wave of magic and something else wash over her.

"…me, too," Regina softly stated and leaned back against Emma, the action causing the other woman's eyes to widen and then crinkle. Emma knew how hard it was to trust as well…and Regina knew that Emma would also be a part of her journey and that they both could benefit from helping each other heal.

She was looking forward to it.

"Why'd you heal Mary Margaret?" Emma asked.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "I did it because I wanted to, not because I felt I had to. Things are even more complicated with your mother and me than even us," she wryly commented. "I honestly have no interest in speaking to Snow or apologizing or any of that." She turned her head to stare at Snow's body, knowing that Emma was aware of her lie and an indifferent mask slipping on and off again quickly. "What's done is done; we never have to get along." Emma wondered if either of them truly believed or wanted such a thing. "But that doesn't mean that we can't be civil for your sake, dear," Regina murmured and Emma startled.

"I feel discombobulated," Emma admitted after several seconds, a part of her relishing the steady heat emanating from Regina's body. Regina quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "One second I'm pissed off, the next I'm all warm and fuzzy…you get what I'm saying?" She exhaled, frustrated.

Regina took a moment to seriously consider her statement which actually caused Emma to feel a little happy. "Despite the dreadful description you just spewed out, which in itself is discombobulated as you aptly put it," Regina rolled her eyes in conjunction with Emma, "I do understand what you're grasping at and I, myself, feel a bit out of sorts. With all the sojourns into Dreaming and stress from our situation, our magic is amplifying our emotions and is making it harder for us to get a handle on them."

Emma tilted her head quizzically. "But you've been using magic for a long time, shouldn't you be alright?"

Regina shrugged half-heartedly. "It's been 28 years since I've used magic, and it works differently in this world."

"Oh, right, I forgot you had trouble with the Wraith and the hat but it looks like you can use it fine now," Emma noted. "Why is that?"

Feeling the heat creep up her neck, Regina knew she wouldn't be able to hide her blush from Emma. "I…needed to relax. And your magic helped me," she admitted shyly, felt a bit better as Emma flushed slightly.

"Me? What? How?"

Regina held her hand out to Emma. Emma eyed it for a moment before placing her hand in Regina's and let out a small gasp of shock as their magic flared up. "Holy crap! Am I like some sort of magical superconductor or something?"

Laughing, Regina squeezed Emma's hand and was delighted that she didn't pull her hand away. "In a way. I think that also affects our state of emotions."

Emma's eyes darted around suspiciously and Regina glared at her before Emma turned back to her and Regina realized she was being teased. "So that's why you're being so nice."

Huffing, Regina released Emma's hand in favour of folding her arms across her chest and pouting. "If you're going to be so flippant about this, perhaps I shan't find you in Dreaming and leave you to fend for yourself."

"Then I'll never leave you," Emma promised and felt a strange jolt hit her straight in the heart as Regina whirled back to her, face going pale.

Morganna's voice cut off any further thoughts from either woman. "Okay, I'm going to send you three into Dreaming now. You're going in together, but I'm sure you'll be separated once your awareness returns. What you'll need to do is find Snow, Henry and Aurora. Once you find them, you'll need to all be together and find the Curse, which shouldn't be too hard, since it'll likely try to prevent you from doing much of anything."

David looked to Morganna and Regina. "Uhm, I haven't been to Dreaming. What's it like?"

Regina waved a hand at him. "Magic."

"Ha ha," David let out a fake chortle. "Very funny, Regina."

"Nah, that's about right," Emma agreed. "It's weird and anything can happen. So. Magic."

"Brilliant, dear," Regina commended and snickered as Emma shoulder checked her gently. "Just be prepared for anything. Since I'm the magic user here, I'll do my best to help you out as soon as possible. Just think about finding Snow," she said.

"No problem there," he grinned as Regina made a gagging noise.

"On my count, you're going to lose consciousness. Good luck," Morganna said. "Three, two, one…"

Regina felt twin points on either side of her skull burrowing pressure into her. It was like a series of jackhammers. She grunted, fighting the sensation, before the blackness edging from her eyes slowly overtook her vision entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Promise Kept**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within nor the shows from which they appear in. Any coincidence to real life is unintentional. This story is not used for profit and is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary**: After a timely conversation with Archie, Henry and Regina begin to mend the road they travel together. When Snow and Emma suddenly reappear in Storybrooke, Regina must forge new alliances while trying to find the person she's going to become. (Prequel to Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare; mild Swan Queen, multiple character growth.)

**Author's Note: **A Promise Kept is second in a series of three connected stories, centering on Regina Mills, Henry Mills and Emma Swan. The prequel to this story is called _Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare._ It is not necessary to read that story to understand A Promise Kept, however, many elements will slowly crop up over the course of the story, and it will be an important aspect of several points made in the story and ensuing sequel, so I would highly suggest reading it in conjunction with _A Promise Kept_. It may not seem that way, but the names used to identify characters are used deliberately. I'm including a quote from Batman Begins as I feel it resonates strongly with the series.

**Chapter Notes: **Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this series and your continued support! I cherish all of your comments, alerts and favourites. I love to read your thoughts! I apologize for the delay between chapters. Thanks for your patience and continued support- it means the world to me. The ending of this chapter will start to bridge the gap from writing style of APK to RMDN. Major scenes from Regina's Most Dreadful Nightmare Chapter Three show up in this story.

"…But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins. And one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."—R'as al Ghul, Batman Begins

* * *

It smelled like home.

David groaned as shook his head lightly, a pounding slowly abating as each waft of hay filled his nostrils. He paused—home? Despite his many years away from the farm he lived on with his mother, the scents were so familiar and heartbreaking that they were permanently engrained in his mind as home, his real home. No, David thought as he struggled to stand, the familiar crunches under his feet bolstering him, his _first_ home.

Home was his family. Home was where _he_ was, not the places he lived in.

He blinked owlishly as he took in the scene around him. The place was eerily similar to the stables found on the outskirts in Storybrooke, the place he took Henry. That alone gave him a deep sense of foreboding and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in testament to the tension crackling in the air. He always had a good sense of danger and magic before but now that he was in Dreaming, David could practically feel the force radiating in the air around him.

Was this what Regina and Gold felt like all the time? Like they could grasp the magic around them, easily as they could reach for a person's hand? It was powerful but there was something instinctually wrong about the force in the air around David. It didn't feel right. There was a deep chill, colder even than the time he went to Lake Nostos, freezing in a way that even the kiss wasn't. It was a sick sort of seduction wrapped around the power of what magic truly was.

For a moment, David could understand magic entirely. Power: bending to feelings, strength, will, convictions.

He wanted to run far from it.

David wasn't innately magical and instantly he felt a wave of fear for his daughter. Emma was born of the most powerful of magic, and now had it thrust upon her. Snow had told him of how good and gentle Regina used to be before she started using magic and that was a result David understood all too well. Instantly, he felt his respect rise for Regina, as now he could begin to grasp at what struggles she faced with living with magic and combating the darkness in and around her. And he knew one thing for definite: he sure as hell was not going to let Emma go through this alone. He would be there for her, and he damn well wouldn't let her fall prey to the darkness of magic. If anyone knew how tempting the dark magic of their realms were, it would be Regina, and she would know how to protect his daughter from them.

He was determined that Regina would be there to help his daughter, alongside him, Snow and Henry. Never before would he even contemplate keeping Regina close to his family, but, seeing Regina and Henry the past months, David slowly began to accept Regina as part of his. They were still far from being a family like he knew Henry desired, but, the seed had been planted in his mind and now David was ready to help cultivate it.

"Daniel!"

David startled and his hand instantly went for his sheath only to find it missing. Morganna had mentioned that The Evil Queen would attempt to halt their progress, so it only made sense that she would disable the only way David knew how to fight. He looked around to find the source of the cry and gasped out loud as he saw Cora standing still-faced, holding a glowing heart in her hand.

"No! Stop!" David yelled and ran for Cora, he was not gonna let that monster destroy any more hearts, he didn't care that she had magic and he had nothing, he would stop her, he'd pummel her into the ground, he'd rip her own heart out with his bare hands…

"Daniel!"

And David flung himself at Cora only to go flying through her as if she were but a mere projection of his mind's eye. He grunted as he quickly rolled back up into a standing position and felt himself freeze as he beheld a young Regina, her face so broken as her heart surely was becoming as her mother crushed the heart in her hands. Daniel fell to the ground in Regina's arms, her tears washing the grime from his face.

"Why would you do this?" Regina demanded as David felt his own eyes begin to water.

"Love is weakness," he heard Snow say as Cora's lips moved.

"Snow!" He called out, snapping out of his horrified state. A noise like the screeching of tires tore into his ears and he clapped his hands over them to try and muffle the sound. His jaw dropped as the scene before him moved backwards quickly and repeated itself exactly.

"What the hell," David mumbled as he looked around. He was in Dreaming now…it was a place of magic…so he could have magic, too. True Love was magic…he found Snow time and time again without the aid of magic, simply by using his heart. David closed his eyes and thought of Snow, called forth his memories in love for her, let it overtake him entirely. He opened his eyes the instant he felt his heart call for her.

"Love is weakness," Snow repeated, appearing out of thin air next to David.

"Snow?" David questioned, grasping her shoulders tightly. She appeared to be in some sort of trance. "Snow, can you hear me? You need to come back, Snow," he pleaded softly.

Snow turned baleful eyes to his. "I wanted Regina to be happy. I wanted her to keep her mother."

"You couldn't have known that Cora would do this," David assured quickly. "You can't hold yourself responsible for Cora's actions."

Brows furrowing, Snow averted her eyes to see Regina rocking back and forth, Daniel's lifeless body in her arms. "No, I can't. My actions were…I thought I was doing something good, but it had a terrible consequence. Are there truly good people, David?" She implored and gripped his hands. "That saying from the other world, that the road to hell is paved with good intentions…we're all good and evil, David, is there no coming back from that? This was a terrible thing that happened and it happened because I _told_ Cora! When I promised not to!" Snow started to scream, her hands going to grip the side of her face.

David maneuvered himself so that he could keep looking into Snow's eyes. "Hey, hey! Listen to me, Snow! Hear what I have to say!" He begged, kept following her until she stopped moving. "You're right—we all do terrible things, good things, awful things. Sometimes there's no justifying our actions. But the absence of bad things doesn't make a good person. It's what that good person _does_ about them. We all make mistakes," he continued, as gentle as he remembered Snow's heartbeat. "But we take responsibility, we own up to them. What we do afterwards, who we try to become, that's what makes people good, Snow."

"…I hate her," Snow spat out and David could nearly feel the vile feelings rolling off Snow.

"I wonder, dear Snow White, what it would look like if I took your heart now."

David's spine straightened instantly and he shielded Snow behind him as the voice of The Evil Queen filtered through the scene, still rewinding and playing, like a broken, scratched tear in the heart of Regina's memory.

The Evil Queen appeared as quickly as it took David to blink. She was swathed in black, her hair wild and vicious as her soul . She chuckled darkly, as if amused that David could possibly think he could stop her. "All it takes is one tiny drop of Darkness and it stays in your heart forever. It only grows."

"That doesn't mean it's the end," David spoke fiercely and for a second The Evil Queen looked at him as if he told her something that mattered, but the moment passed and the dreadful sneer distorted her face and all David could think of was just how different she looked from Regina.

"What is an end if not a beginning?" The Evil Queen replied and brought her hand up, a pool of darkness cascading from the palm of her hand.

"The beginning of the end," Snow mumbled against David's spine but as he turned to face her the tendrils of darkness crawled along her body and soon there was nothing but that inky abyss that swallowed his desperate hands and sobs.

"Bring her back!" David demanded into the nothingness, The Evil Queen's mocking laughter echoing around him. "REGINA! Where are you! I need your help! RE–" David cut himself off as he turned around to see a giant mirror reflecting his haggard self back at him.

"See something you regret?" The Evil Queen taunted him, voice dripping with vitriol. "Your precious Snow regretted telling my Mother, so I thought to show her the direct consequences of her actions. As for you, darling Shepherd…well, is there anything you regret more than the things you cannot do? The things that you were too late to prevent? The very man you see before you?"

David twirled around and found he was surrounded by life-size mirrors reflecting only himself but when he peered closer, they all shimmered to show him his past, every instance that he tried to brush off, every dark thought he pushed away and every time when he wasn't the man he thought he ought to be.

"How does it feel," the voice sounded silky and seductive as the words wriggled their way into his ears and clamored in his skull.

Falling to his knees, David continued to stare at his life as his eyes stung. "…it feels like regret."

* * *

For most of her life, Regina Mills felt alone. As she ran down an endless road, memories of her transgressions, failure and regrets screaming at the borders and catching up behind her, there was fear, yes. Loneliness, yes. Anger, despair, vengeance, jealousy, every little thing her life had been about for three decades.

But there was something strong pulsing in her chest, a magnificent golden light thumping louder in her veins, stronger even than the magic flowing through them. A single voice far more clear than the ones dimly fading away. A soothing alto comforting her, speaking words of hope, friendship and love. Slowly it was joined by several more voices, whispering to her heart of things that were and were to be.

"Are you running from yourself, dear?"

Regina faltered slightly but kept running, a voice she knew intimately only bothering her a little. "No."

"You think you can just leave all that you've done behind? Are you going to forget who you were? _Who you are?_"

"For a long time I forgot who I truly am," Regina huffed out, heart speeding up with both her feelings and the exertion of the exercise. "It's time I stop thinking about who I was, and concentrate on who I am, the person who needs to be seen by not only everyone, but me most of all. I can't and won't forget what I've done but I can't let it prevent me from being who I truly am."

"They won't accept you."

"That's alright," Regina answered and the scenes around her screeched to a stop. "The love that I will find at the end will help save me."

"Do you truly believe that vision of yours will be reality?"

Regina finally halted as the scene before her unfolded, a night when her life would start its terrible and warped path to the roughly paved one she was on now. The red jacket blinked brightly at her in the dark of the night and her own face slowly came forth from the doors of her home. "My reality is what I make of it. It's my story, and it's going the way I want it to, not someone else's words in my book."

The sound of breaking glass followed Regina as she ran forward and brushed the spectre of Emma Swan in the shoulder lightly as she saw Henry wrest himself out of her arms, one of her most painful visions.

"Mom!"

Her heart pounding, Regina lifted her head up and saw Henry, a slightly older Henry, _her_ Henry, run from behind the past version of her. She bent down and opened her arms wide as her son hurtled himself into her arms. Regina refused to hold her tears back as she lifted her son and crushed him tightly to her, so much so that she could hear his heart beat in conjunction with hers. Not since Daniel had she ever received such a heart-felt display of affection, Henry finally, _finally_, loving her back as much as she did him.

"Mom, I love you," he told her, words floating around in her hair, crawling up the strands and spreading to her chest, lighting it with an affection, filling up a void that was to always be empty. It wasn't completely full but the fact that she could feel the most important part of her healing, well, Regina could barely keep herself upright.

"I love you, too, Henry, you believe me, right?" She pulled back slightly to look him in the face.

Henry smiled openly at her, innocence and light and love and everything Regina had wanted to see reflected back at her. "I do, Mom. I _knew_ you'd find yourself, and when you did, you'd find me."

Regina let out a warbled chuckle. "You did, did you? Thank you for believing in me, Henry, for supporting me, for being there for me. I am here for you, too," she assured him, feeling her grin turn brighter with his. "Now, let's go, we've a couple of idiots and Emma to find."

"Mom," there was laughter in Henry's voice even as he scolded her.

"What? I've given them an affectionate nickname, surely that's something to laugh at," Regina sniffed.

Henry snickered. "I think it's supposed to be 'that's _not _something to laugh at.'"

"Perhaps," Regina conceded. "But we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like Ma," Henry wheedled.

Regina cleared her throat to dispel her thoughts. "Yes, but I wish there were a way to find Snow and David as well. Emma has magic and I would say The Evil Queen would target Snow. I don't want to have to prioritize," she lead off, even as her initial thought was of Emma.

"Isn't that simply precious?"

Regina jumped and felt the fire traverse from her heart to her fingertips, the ball of flame increasing exponentially the closer Henry huddled to her side.

The Evil Queen stared icily at Regina, an achingly familiar mocking twist to her lips. "You want to help those who hurt you so deeply? Have you forgotten all their 'chances' for you?"

"No, I haven't. We're all different now, and this time I'm fully aware of my choices. Our chances with each other have support this time. You know as well as I do what we really wanted," Regina spoke calmly even as the malice permeating off The Evil Queen became palpable.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters more than ever."

"You think the boy will stand with you, given the choice between good and evil?"

"My Mom's still good, don't try to trick her into being someone she no longer wants to be!" Henry yelled and squirmed out of Regina's hold. "I won't let you bully Mom anymore!" He turned up to gaze at a stricken Regina. "You can do this, Mom." He grabbed her free hand. "_We_ can do this."

Regina grinned down at her son and tilted her head to The Evil Queen. "Could _you_ use a little magic in your life, Your Majesty?"

* * *

They always said that hindsight was 20/20.

Snow White knew she was a good person.

She knew it.

She believed it.

But there was a seed in her heart now, a glimmer of darkness amidst the curtain of light. She could feel it planting roots deep within her, her thoughts showing her different paths, ways of doing things she never would have considered before. Memories were viewed in a different light, emotions taking a jaded hue. She could see every slight, every mistake, every consequence for an action she took because she was privileged, unaware, uncomprehending of the struggles others faced.

Snow White rued the world she grew up in.

Yes, there was beauty.

Yes, there was magic, happiness and True Love.

But the cost was so many lives, so much pain and suffering. There was no common ground. There were bitter enemies, blood feuds, extreme differences that wouldn't be able to be solved because while there was compassion, there was no empathy. People couldn't comprehend such vastly different lives. They saw their single goal and pursued it single-mindedly, without giving merit to the thought of the consequences for their actions.

She remembered important lessons her mother taught her, especially during the end of her days. Things about being a good person. Now Snow could reflect back on her past and see that while her intentions may have been good, she just wasn't mature enough to go about her choices in the most caring matter.

What was love with support?

What was a chance without a true belief?

As Snow looked down to see Regina crumpled over Daniel's lifeless body, trying oh so hard to bestow life upon his dead lips with True Love's kiss, she remembered. When Regina had disguised herself as an old woman and how Snow had helped save her, heal her, tell her things she hadn't told anyone else. Now she could remember the faces Regina made, proof that the woman Snow had believed in still existed.

But they had both ruined that chance. That and so many others. Because they couldn't find a middle ground. Because they couldn't understand each other, thanks to their backgrounds, thanks to _themselves_.

Emma, her beloved Emma, had asked her which curse was worse, of being alone or being cursed together.

Snow buried her chin into her chest. Was it too late for her? Could she and Regina make amends? Could they face themselves in the mirror, face each other, face everyone? Could they become the best parts of themselves, True Heroes, True People?

Regina had told her that True Love created happiness.

Henry made Regina happy, Snow saw this. Now, they were both making each other happy. Was it possible that a day could come where she and Regina could do that, too? Would they finally be able to be the family that they had always wanted? They both just wanted love. They wanted the love from each other and when they weren't able to accomplish that, they branched out but were still unable to let go of each other.

Would the darkness within Snow's heart prevent her Happy Ending from coming to pass?

"Do you think you can't live with your darkness?"

The tears came unbidden and fast to Snow's eyes as the world around her paused. She swept her eyes to the side to see the young, beautiful woman who was her hero.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed. "But you're not Regina, are you?"

Regina smiled, a shattered memory curling into Snow's heart. "Not the Regina you're thinking of."

"Are you here to rescue me?"

Tilting her head to the side, Regina smiled fondly. "Oh, my dear Snow, you don't need me to rescue you. You can find your way out by yourself."

"Then why are you here," Snow asked, wiping away her tears.

"I'm here to help you. I don't need to save you but to support you. This is The Sleeping Curse, as it is in Regina's head. Morganna brought Regina, David and Emma here to find you, Henry and Aurora."

Snow furrowed her brows in consternation. "I remember Cora holding a box…so she sent us back under the Curse? So it's not really broken?"

Regina shook her head, her eyes staying on Snow, as if she couldn't see the frozen scene around her. As if she couldn't see the broken body of her True Love or the shattered vision of herself. "No. When you find Regina, she can tell you more."

"So who are you, then? A different version of Regina from The Dreaming?"

"Yes, in a way."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Be more confusing, I dare you."

Regina snickered and instantly Snow thought back to a picnic, a horse-ride, a happiness. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm the part of Regina that you believed in—the good in her heart. I want to tell you something," she said and stepped closer to Snow. She cupped Snow's cheek and Snow felt brave, joyful and exhilarated. "That darkness you're so afraid of…it will be there, it will stay there, but it will be in a place that no one but you can reach. You can still be yourself, Snow, there's no need to be afraid of that."

"I can talk to you about this?" Snow asked warily, as if this could be too good to be true.

"Maybe not all right away."

"I do have a tendency to overshoot things," Snow mumbled, looking to the side. She took a deep breath. "You're right; I can do this. And I needed your help. It's…nice to know a part of Regina still cares for me," she smiled and placed her hands over Regina's, a girl from a lifetime ago smiling back at her. She turned to the doors. With a final glance and wave at Regina, Snow gripped the handles and flung the doors open.

* * *

_Mom._

_Snow._

_Emma._

David took a shuddering breath, his whole body feeling like jelly. He scrunched his eyes shut at the visuals but his traitorous mind replayed them all on the screens of his eyelids.

"David."

"What?" He slowly opened his eyes, the voice familiar but it had a soft quality about it, a gentleness he had seldom heard in his lifetime. He gasped as the mirrors save one were darkened completely. In the middle mirror was a reflection of Regina, a younger Regina, like the one he saw in Snow's area of regret. "Regina!?"

"It's easy to get lost in this, all of this…"Regina walked from mirror to mirror, a silhouette of colour against all that nothing. "…all of _you_."

"Yeah," David agreed. "You would know, er, I mean, understand."

Regina smiled and David felt as light as her smile. "But look around you, David. There are parts of you that you don't regret."

And David craned his neck around the circle of mirrors to see his most precious love, memories and actions replaying instead of his worst. They flooded him, surely as his tears. "All those regrets…you're telling me that they make this, all of this, the love and happiness, all the sweeter, right?"

The rare look of Regina being impressed made a boyish grin split David's face. "Can you see the truth of who you are now?"

David cocked his head to the side, in a manner he was sure he picked up from all those hours at the shelter. "Uh, what?"

"Close your eyes."

He obeyed and felt a bit of frustration at the direction. What was he supposed to _do_?

As if reading his thoughts, Regina spoke again. "See who you are inside your heart. You're a Shepherd, a Prince, a King…but who is David? What is in his heart?"

David let out a breath. He was…more than all that, less than that. He was…David. He opened his eyes to see the young Regina standing next to him, but they weren't alone. His friends were there around in all the mirrors, laughing, smiling, looking at him. Snow was on his side, and so were Emma and Henry and the Regina he knew from Storybrooke. They all looked so happy—_he_ looked happy.

That was it, right there. All his hopes and dreams. He wanted to live a life with his family, where they cared for each other, were there for each other, made each other happy.

"Do you see it now?" The young Regina inquired.

David smiled whole-heartedly. "Yeah, I do! You said you'd help me when we came to this place, and you did."

"There's someone waiting for you," she told him. "Take control of your future," she said and extended her hand to him. He placed his hand in hers and let her lead him through to the mirror. David looked to her and then around him as a faint thumping sounded to his left.

"SNOW!" David yelled with all the joy he could muster. He looked quickly to Regina but she had disappeared.

"David!" Snow called back to him and her footsteps resounded harder and faster, much like David's heartbeat.

They met halfway, David bowling Snow over and to the ground as he leapt into her arms.

"Charming!" Snow laughed as he nuzzled into her neck. "You're crushing me, you great big lump!"

"Great big lump of _awesome_," David curtly informed her and fell back on his haunches and smiled.

"Of course," Snow cooed and patted his cheek and rose to her feet, offering a hand to him. He took it and let her pull him up. "We've people waiting for us."

"Regina helped me," David told her. Snow gave him a searching look. "When I was lost, she helped me find myself."

"She did that for me, too," she said. "I'm not sure what that means, but we can worry about that later. Let's go find our family," Snow held her hand out to David.

As his hand fit into hers, David was assured not only of their bond, but the ones with their family that weren't present.

* * *

It probably wasn't what he should be thinking and already he can clearly hear his Mom fondly scolding him and Em–Ma– snickering and agreeing with him before his Mom turned on her and scolded her–and, seriously that scenario was _far_ too easy to conjure up, Henry laughed internally. But, seeing his mother and The Evil Queen lobbing fireballs, various pointed paraphernalia and shouting their ever-lasting loathing for each other, well, it _was_ just like one of his comics.

His moms were _so_ cool.

"Get away from my family!"

Henry and Regina both startled as Snow White barreled into The Evil Queen, caught off-guard due to her match with Regina. However, they were in the realm of Dreaming, and The Evil Queen melted into the shadows. David hurried to Snow's side as she bounded to her feet. Henry took his mother's hand and led her to the rest of their family, everyone standing back-to-back, looking for any sign of The Evil Queen.

Snow gasped as tendrils of darkness wound their way around her shin and slammed her to the ground, twisting as they attempted to drag her away from the group. David lunged after her and caught her hand. Snow gaze him an incredulous look. "Not a great idea, Charming!"

"Probably not, but I'm not gonna abandon you!"

"I'm going to abandon my lunch at this rate," Regina grumbled under her breath.

Henry refrained from rolling his eyes at the quip, instead concentrating on finding the source of the tendrils. "Mom! Over there!" He pointed at a discontinuous area and Regina instantly hurtled a bolt of lightning toward it, a disgruntled yelp indicating a solid hit. Snow and David stopped rolling away as the tendrils receded.

"Mother was right," The Evil Queen's silhouette became slightly exposed as she addressed Regina. Henry took a step backwards so that he was standing beside his mother. "Love is weakness, and since Daniel wasn't lesson enough for you, that you cavort about with the one who took it all away, hopes and dreams…"

"We're not without blame, and neither is Mother," Regina interjected fiercely, taking a confident step toward her shadow.

The Evil Queen cackled. "What, you think we can have that love again?"

Henry felt his mother stiffen suddenly and the fear radiated off her so strongly he got chills. "Mom…?"

"Oh, I've seen it, too, dear. But will _someone_ feel the same way? If presented with what's treasured in your heart? A place that will never be filled?"

"Shut up!" Henry demanded, fed up. "Sorry, Mom," he mumbled to Regina. "Any Curse can be broken by True Love! Have you forgotten that? Are you trying to prevent yourself from finding happiness? From giving yourself a chance!? You're a part of my mom, but her love, her light…they're in a place that _you_ can't reach! She's not gonna leave you, but you've gotta know there's a time and a place for your darkness!" The Evil Queen gawped at Henry, as did the rest of his family. He gulped but continued on. "Control and restraint…selfless, brave and true…these are what make a hero. Compassion and empathy… they're not lost within my Mom. Forgiveness, atonement, repentance…they're hard. They're a long time coming."

"You talk of such things that can't come true, especially in a world that just got magic," The Evil Queen told him but the closer Henry looked at her, the more of his Mom he could see lurking underneath the surface.

"Emma said that magic wasn't the only thing without a price," David offered hesitantly.

"Happiness, friendship and love…they exist in all the worlds, if you know where to look," Henry stated and The Evil Queen dipped her chin slightly. "Your mom didn't have her heart, and your dad…"he looked up at Regina who bit her lip slightly and nodded. "…you didn't have the support you deserved or needed. But it's different now. You have _me_. I accept that part of you, even though I didn't in the past." He turned his attention to his mom, an alternated between her and The Evil Queen. "I'll listen to you, support you and love you, Mom. No matter what."

"I'll do the same, Henry," Regina managed after several moments, stooping down to look him in the eye. "That's my promise to you. I won't shut you out anymore, I'll believe in both of us, and I will _always_ love you." She looked up to see Snow and David staring at her. Henry knew she wasn't ready to say such things to people who had long been her enemies but her throat bobbled slightly and she smiled tremulously. A slight shimmer broke the air around them and Henry blinked. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Mom and Snow as they were in his mom's memory of meeting Morganna, two young women whose love was uncomplicated and free.

Snow ran toward his mother, and her smaller body leapt into Regina's arms, the two of them holding tightly to each other. Their hands gripped the back of each others neck and the curve of their shoulders. Another blink and they were both fully grown once more, each gasping back a sob into the other's neck.

Henry knew it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: a True Second Chance.

* * *

There were places Emma Swan swore she would never return to.

Thoughts she would never again lend credence to.

Memories that were best buried and forgotten.

All of those things, just a little moment spent with them, Emma could feel her rage crescendo until she wanted to burn everything from her mind and heart, and lose herself before she was lost to them.

She didn't know why the hell she was standing in front of the door to Regina's place but there was a bright light behind her and a baby screaming and she sure as hell wasn't going back there, wouldn't even look over her shoulder to the life she knew she left behind. A life she gave to the person this house belonged to.

Another failure.

Shaking her head violently, Emma gripped the handle and opened the door. "Regina? Henry?" She called out. She peered up the staircase until a strange itch in her hand caught her attention. Her fingers twitched in the direction of the study. Emma strode into the room and startled when she saw a girl who looked an awful lot like Regina sitting on the couch next to…

"…me?" Emma incredulously breathed out.

"A little older, a little more beautiful, but you," Aurora's voice came from beside Emma and she jumped.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma gave her companion a quick look over but found her eyes drawn back to the couch. Her heart raced as the scene continued to unfold.

She looked so peaceful and Emma wondered what Regina's face possibly looked like when the girl tilted her head slightly and the sight stole Emma's breath away.

It frightened her how much she wanted this to be real.

Almost as if Regina could sense her thoughts, she twisted on her seat on the couch and turned to look straight at Emma and she, Emma didn't know, _warped_ and there was that young Regina, the Regina she knew and a slightly older Regina all looking at her. Emma grunted as a drilling sensation bombarded her head and she felt Aurora grab her hand.

"Emma! Are you alright?"

Emma didn't get a chance to answer Aurora for the ground caved under their feet and she gripped Aurora back as much as she could because the girl was pretty much crushing her bones together.

When Emma was a child and she still believed in things, she would sneak out at night to look up at the stars. She would spin round and round, 'til she was dizzy, 'til she forgot everything else, and when she collapsed onto the ground, the stars would blur together and she would believe she cast a spell on the world and herself. It made her happy and that's what she believed was magic.

She made herself happy because no one else was going to do it.

Emma would make up a world inside her head where people loved her and never left her. It was her own sort of fairy-tale, but like all fairy-tales, it had to come to an end.

She grew up.

But as she tumbled down a spiral of Dreaming, magic, memories, whatever the hell it was, Emma saw things, wonderful things, things she only dreamt of, things she had long thought forgotten:

Life.

Home.

Family.

_Love_.

There were memories of her time in Storybrooke, things that must have been Aurora's past, things that were entirely Regina: she saw what must have been her mother and Regina as kids, them at arms against each other, hatred evident in their souls, and…and…

_God_.

There was Regina with Henry, their son, a baby.

But it was gone like a flash, sure as an eyelash in the wind.

And the crazy things that appeared then afterwards, more visions of her as an older person, all of them with her family, friends and…Regina…?

"…Emma."

"Wh-whut?" Emma blinked rapidly and turned to Aurora.

A concerned glance was shot up at her that just…rubbed her the wrong way.

"What!" Emma bit out and instantly felt a pang of guilt before Aurora fixated her with a look that wouldn't have been out of place on Mayor Mills' face.

"Why did you bring us here?"

Emma drew her head back. "Why did _I_ bring us here? What makes you think I brought us to this place? We came here to save Henry, my mom and you! I don't have control over any of this!"

"Is that what you think?"

At the sound of Regina's voice—something darker about it, slight traces of sinister and despair—Emma turned behind her and let out a frustrated growl. The area around them had changed once more, half the study of Regina Mills and half some…crazy castle with rails and chandeliers and glass and Emma could see about fifty things she could break and a hundred more she could hawk for a ludicrous sum. And Regina was practically ripped out of Henry's Book, an elaborate up-do to match her exquisite gown. Her eyes glittered as brightly as her dress and, despite the aura of malevolence, against all she knew of The Evil Queen, Emma saw Regina in that shell of a woman, husk of agony, vessel of despair. "What are you talking about? We're in _your_ Sleeping Curse! Why don't you tell us what's going on!"

The Evil Queen gripped the railing as she lowered her chin, something majestic and chilling about the action. "Something's…changed within me."

"Wait, are you gonna break into song?" Emma interrupted.

A scathing look the likes the world had never seen was flung at Emma and she had to admit she was scared out of her wits. That indeed was a woman who could destroy nations, upend lives and ruin Happy Endings.

"…it _had_ to be _you_…" The Evil Queen snarled.

The temptation to remind The Evil Queen not to break out more song lyrics burned on Emma's tongue before she finally reminded herself that the woman before her had no clue about those songs. Still, it was a bit uncanny. "Me what?" She asked, exasperated.

Instead of answering her, The Evil Queen looked beyond Emma's shoulder with a crisp nod.

Emma groaned at the impossible, frustrating woman. Would it truly be such a bother to be straight with her? For _once_ in her ancient life?

"Emma!" Aurora tugged at her sleeve and finally drew Emma's attention from the Queen to the Woman. "Can you hear them?"

Emma strained her ears, but was unable to make out the words her other self or Regina were saying. It was clear they were both distraught, Regina defensive, her…being…the other Emma took Regina's hands and brought them up…

_No._

It was all, it was…

…too much.

"Don't be scared, Emma," Aurora whispered, rubbing Emma's arm.

"How could I not be," Emma replied, more to herself. What she was seeing, was it something Regina dreamt up? Something _she_ did? What if it was the future?

Emma detested this, all of it.

She just wanted some time, minutes even, all to herself. She couldn't process all this stuff. It was just one big mess after another and frankly she wasn't equipped to handle any of it. Emma had _barely_ gotten used to Henry, somehow let herself start thinking of her parents as…her parents…just…

Emma closed her eyes to it all.

"_You will never have to fear me again. You are safe with me. I've told you: I will never leave you. Even if I'm gone, I will always return to you."_

It was her voice. It was her saying those words. And for a second, Emma opened her eyes and what she saw would forever be burned onto her eyes.

She was a princess, it was her prerogative to faint, right?

But Emma Swan was no princess.

She was a _Saviour_.

She had no time for that kind of luxury.

Maybe when all of this was said and done, she could sit on the couch with Henry, have a grilled cheese, some burger and fries, Regina could make some decadent cake and berate her as she demolished 83% of it in one go, and then sleep for 27 hours. Now that, that was Emma Swan.

"Ma!"

Emma gasped as her vivid scenario flushed away in front of her eyes and the image of her holding Regina faded away as Henry, Snow, David and Regina all raced to her. Henry flung himself into her arms when he was four feet from her. Laughing, Emma twirled him around, wiping all her worries with each rotation. "Kid!"

"Emma!"

Emma coughed as her parents engulfed her in some sort of cuddle sandwich. "Hey, hey, I get it and all, but I kinda like to breathe," she choked out. Her parents made some sort of warbled noise that was quite familiar from bunking with Mary Margaret and released her from their little circle. She chuckled awkwardly and wondered just how much of that little scene they saw. Regina was pointedly not looking at her so that was a whole mess waiting to happen, she sighed and wondered how to diffuse the situation.

"I've had enough of this simpering mass of idiots," The Evil Queen declared and smirked down at everyone and snapped her fingers. "Remember what I talked about Regina…"her distant warning merged with the whirlpool of colours and Emma was pretty sick of teleporting and world-hopping. She was sticking to walking from now on.

And the Bug.

* * *

Regina Mills had pretty low expectations going into The Dreaming. She knew she would succeed, because she persevered, even in the face of insurmountable circumstances.

Her life, really.

There were obstacles of course: a brash Shepherd (Idiot Number Two.) Emma (Spawn of Idiots, Mother of her Son, Helpful Idiot and more creative invectives than Regina could possibly commit to short-term memory.) The Original Idiot (was there really more to be said on the matter?) Her Beloved Son. And Another…Unfortunate She Had to Rescue.

She was rather confident in her abilities since they were far and large superior to the combined might of the others she was around. Regina had concocted plans, contingencies, necessary sacrifices and the like. It was all planned out and there was no scenario she wasn't prepared to handle.

Except for the one that happened.

Emma Swan always upended her meticulous plans, town and life, why should a rescue mission be any different?

Regina came back to Storybrooke and reality with a mild headache but fortunately Emma head-butting her in the stomach from the re-entry reinvigorated her. She was used to drowning out the voices of others so it was no surprise that The Evil Queen/The Sleeping Curse's physical form stood a few feet in front of her, glowering mightily and, if Regina could indulge herself in a smug moment, quite impressively. She truly was a vision.

There may be arguments to which type of vision, but she didn't have time for such petty details.

She stood quickly and cracked her neck while the on-lookers gawped on. "Morganna. What course of action is needed now?"

Thankfully Morganna was not too winded from sending several people into Regina's mind. "Destroy her."

"That's it?"

"A tearful farewell?"

"A sacrifice?"

"Would you get on with it?"

Regina disengaged her stare-down with Morganna to glare at The Evil Queen. "Fine. I will."

Emma tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Regina, you okay doing this?" At Regina's raised eyebrow, she lowered her voice and reigned Regina in for a more private conversation. "Y'know…killing yourself?"

"Miss Swan, it's not me. It's a curse that took my form."

"It's still pretty traumatic."

"I'll be fine."

"Is that code for 'not fine' because Regina you can tell me. I'm not going to think any less of you."

"And what makes you think I care what you think of me!"

"Because you're still talking to me!"

"Because you're gripping my arm!"

"Because you're not going to do this without me!"

"I don't need your help, and have you already forgotten the first lesson I imparted onto you?"

"Lesson about what?"

"_Magic_!"

"Oh. That. I didn't mean using magic. Super-conductor, remember?" Emma wiggled her fingers against Regina's forearm.

"_Why_ did it have to be _you_?" Regina sighed forlornly.

"You said that in the Dreaming place, too," Emma squinted at Regina sideways. "Anyway, you need to conserve your energy for when your mom comes back."

Regina pursed her lips. "Coming from you, that is rather sound logic." She allowed herself a moment to gloat at Emma's eye roll. "Very well. I'll sap some energy from you."

"You don't have to make it sound so dire, Regina."

"It's what I'm doing. I thought you'd appreciate knowing exactly what's going on between us."

Emma choked a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

This time, Regina rolled her eyes. "I made a joke."

"You can do that?"

"You can be serious?"

"You two can be mature?" Leroy called impatiently. When Emma and Regina wheeled on him, he shrugged innocently.

"Alright, I won't take much."

"For now."

"What?"

"You can take whatever you need during the fight with Cora."

"…I can?"

"I told you I'd stick by you," Emma murmured as Regina siphoned a bit of magic from her, eyes crossing as a light pink fume emanated from Regina's hand.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Regina muttered and turned away.

The Evil Queen was looking at her strangely and there was a sort of calm about her. Regina knew it wasn't really her, but it still felt like it was a part of her. The part that cursed Snow White. The part of her who couldn't let go of Daniel, of fear for Cora, of vengeance. This was the part of her that refused herself for so long that she lost sight of who she was.

She knew which spell to use.

"…what makes you think I won't?"

Regina felt her heart do a funny little thing, familiar yet new. She turned to Emma and must have lost control over her facial expression because Emma looked like she had swallowed something unpleasant. "Em—"

"Regina! Your mother is trying to get through the barrier!" Nova yelled and Regina cleared her throat and finally waved her hand across The Evil Queen, doing away with her just as she did Daniel.

It seemed fitting, somehow.

"Snow!"

Regina took a deep breath and waited.

"Mom! Ma!"

And Regina wondered if the day would ever come when she wouldn't be worried that Henry would leave her.

She turned to see him bolting from Emma to leap into her arms. For the time it took to twirl them, Regina felt years younger and loads lighter, this simple gesture lifting her spirits and heart.

"I knew you'd save me!" Henry grinned up at her as Emma and the others came to congregate around them. The crackle in the air grew louder, like standing next to where a bolt of lightning was bound to strike. "Ruby, Belle and Mr. Gold aren't back yet?"

"Nothing could have come through the barrier yet," Merlin stated. "Nova and I are going to have to bring down the barrier soon; we're running out of energy. Morganna is still recuperating—"

"—I'm _fine_," Morganna interjected testily.

Merlin rolled his eyes and continued to address Regina. "…so we need to formulate a plan and quickly."

"Regina, you know Cora better than all of us. What do you think she's going to come at us with?" Snow asked.

"First thing, we need to keep Henry safe," Emma said. Everyone nodded over Henry's pouting head. "Sorry, kid. You don't have the skillset for taking on Cora."

"And _you do?" Henry crossed his arms._

_Emma glowered at him and Regina simultaneously, who covered up her cackle with a cough. "Before me there was a dragon. Now it's dra-GONE."_

"_Emma, honey," Snow cringed. _

"_Moving past that particular disaster, we have no idea what Cora's prepared during this time," Morganna said. "Perhaps it may be prudent to split our forces."_

"_Again?" David asked. "Cora could be bringing reinforcements! We'll be stronger together than separated."_

"_Normally that's a sound idea but this way we could have the element of surprise which I found to be a valuable asset in dealing with Cora," Morganna replied. _

_Henry snuggled a little closer to Regina. "Mom? What do you think?"_

"_I think…that should work…"Regina pondered aloud. "…The dwarf, cricket, fairy and your lover can take Henry to just outside the doors. My Mother will teleport directly to me. Aside from Henry, the rest of her targets are here so it would work better for her to eliminate us before proceeding to him."_

"_She doesn't want to kill you, though," Henry said. _

"_No," Regina replied absently. "She doesn't. However, depending on the reinforcements, they may not be…as dedicated to my mother's wishes. Alright, everyone, go, I can feel the barrier weakening! Henry, I love you," she gently pushed him away from her._

"_I love you too, Mom, Ma, Gramps, Grandma!" Henry called as Archie began to steer him away._

"_You can do this, Regina," Archie softly told her._

"_I know," Regina took a deep breath. "I won't let anyone near Henry."_

"_Hey, Your Evil-ness," Leroy shuffled in front of Regina._

"_What, dwarf?" Regina scowled down at him. _

"_You should conjure up a bow or something for Snow and I dunno, a rock for Emma since Belle took off with her sword."_

_Regina groaned out loud. "That's how you ask someone a favour?" She waved her hand regardless and materialized the weapons._

"_A rock translates into a gun?" Emma laughed._

"_I didn't want you to mistake the rock to be your head," Regina dryly quipped. _

"_It's lovely to see you getting along with your son's mother," Cora's voice echoed, coinciding with the residual shock of the teleportation barrier shattering._

_Regina's palms began to sweat as Emma, David, Snow and Morganna convened at her side. Ruby, Belle and Gold still hadn't shown up so there was no way to trap her mother, she couldn't be killed, and now her mother had brought not only reinforcements, but a hostage as well:_

"_Mordred!"_


End file.
